Operation Captain and Commander First Date
by TessaFred
Summary: With the end of the war comes a major change to the Jedi Code and military protocol; attatchments are allowed. Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex's relationship has always been a hush-hush secret amoungst the 501st. Now the boys of the 501st and Ahsoka's sisters have decided to draw the relationship into the light; thus "Operation Captain and Commander First Date" is born.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Decided to write something fluffy and cute. I was thinking about how awkward first dates would be for our favorite characters. My personal favorite ship is Rexsoka. So I decided to give life to what I think their first date would be like.**

 **This is also a gift to FireRanger101 who is smarter than all her friends and is trying to keep it a secret. Nice try friend, but we are proud friends who will shout it to the world!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Giggles and whispered reprimands float from Torrent Company's barracks. It was not unusual for gaggles of men to cluster in various locations during downtime between meals and training. But trouble always brews when a large group crams into one room, every square inch filled with curious and sneaky brothers-in-arms.

"Fives for the last time, be quiet." Coric commanded

"Your loud mouth is about to give us away" Jesse added

"It's so exciting though. We've been waiting for this for almost two years." Fives retorted

"It won't happen if you don't _Kuur, Vod_." Echo whispered, elbowing his brother in the ribs

"All right girls, back on track." Hardcase was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We've got to make a plan."

"Operation Captain and Commander First Date, here we go!" Fives half shouted, half whispered before being pummeled with pillows.

Across the cityscape of Coruscant, two young togrutan women sat together on the couch, bouncing slightly in poorly concealed excitement. Their heads bent close together as they scemed.

"First we get to meet our middle sister because of the change to the Jedi Code allowing attachments, and now we figure out she has a lover!" The youngest Tano sister whispers

"Eeek! This is so exciting!" The eldest whispered back "And the best part is nobody really knows, they've been keeping it a secret for almost two years!"

"We have to totally help our baby sister plan her first date!" the first one squealed

"What are you two trouble makers up to this time." a voice asked with a sigh

"Nothing Ahsoka." The eldest sang

"Yeah baby sister, nothing." The youngest giggled

Ahsoka Tano narrowed her bright blue eyes at her siblings in suspicion

"For some reason I feel like your "nothing" is different than mine." Ahsoka shrugged "But I give up trying to figure it out." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Both sisters blew out a sigh of relief. "We barely dodged the bullet on that one, now let's get back to planning!"

By the end of the day, both parties had their own plans for getting the two hidden lovers together and with each other officially. And early the next morning both initiated their plans.

"Is he coming?" Top asked in a hushed whisper

"Shush, here he comes now." Kix shoved his fellow brothers back "Chopper, Tub, Dogma, are you three ready?"

Three thumbs up came from the brothers stationed in the hallway

"Okay on my mark… three…. Two…. one… NOW VODE!" Kix shouted as the three crouched troopers jumped their captain.

With a garbled yell, Captain Rex fell to the ground under the weight of his three brothers. He tried to fight them off but Hardcase, Fives, and Jesse eagerly joined the fray and helped to wrestle the unsuspecting Captain into his quarters where most of Torrent Company crammed into the room.

"What the KRIFF! What are you troopers thinking?! I have half a mind to report all of you and make you scrub refreshers for a whole rotation!" He cried indignantly, trying to salvage the tatters of his pride.

" _Udesii Vod_. We're here to help you." Fives said, leaning against the door and Rex's only way of escape.

"Help me? How exactly is attacking me and throwing me into my own quarters "helpful" Fives?"

"Shut up for one second and we'll tell you." Jesse replied instead

"You finally listening? Good. We've kidnapped you and aren't letting you leave until we're done getting you a plan for your first date with the commander." Kix said mischievously.

Rex's jaw dropped, face bright red. "What?! What the haran are you guys on? There is no way…" He spluttered

Fives leaned in close to his brother's face "You can drop the act Rex. You know we've all known for a while, and with the end of the war and change in protocol and codes, we figured it was time you two went on a proper date, not whispers of conversation in the halls or mess."

Rex opened his mouth to say something but the quirked eyebrows of most his fellow troopers quickly prompted to close it once more.

"Now that you're listening. Here's the plan. Shut up and let me explain, and no Hardcase is not the mastermind behind this plan." Coric began, ignoring the indignant snort from the mentioned brother. "First you have to lose the uniform, yes you do, no argument. And secondly you have to take her out into the city, and not to any of our usual haunts either; somewhere nice."

And so phase I of "Operation Captain and Commander First Date", so dubbed by Fives, was underway.

In a Coruscanti apartment, Ahsoka was receiving similar treatment from her sisters. They had forced her out of her Jedi robes and into a knee length purple day dress with silver leggings and purple flats. They allowed her to keep her sash and lightsabers but made her lose the extra pouches. When Ahsoka had asked for a cloak to keep her warm, they blatantly refused, giggling all the while. Before she was ready, they ushered her out to the entrance of the building and let her alone in the evening chill.

Before long a small grey speeder pulled up to the building, and when the driver stepped out, Ahsoka drew an involuntary breath. Rex was wearing grey pants and black boots with a lighter grey shirt and brown jacket. Both pistols were holstered at his sides, a reminder of the fierce soldier underneath. He jaunted over, looking unusually nervous and uncomfortable and cleared his throat.

"You, uh, look nice Ahsoka." He offered quietly

"Oh. Thank you. You, uh, look nice too, Rex." Ahsoka blushed

"Shall we go? I, um, know of this nice cafe we could try. Uh, only if that's okay with you." He added quickly, his face flushed.

"No, no. That sounds nice." Ahsoka lekku were almost flushed black as she smiled "Lead the way Captain."

Rex offered her his arm and she giggle as she slid her hand around the offered elbow, allow him to lead her to the speeder.

Sometime later, after both of them recovered from the awkwardness and uncertainty, the two lovers relaxed as they shared food and conversation under the warm light of the corner booth of the quiet cafe. They both joked and spoke of the changes of peacetime and what it meant to them as a couple. As the evening drew later into night, they two depart the cafe and began their stroll back to the speeder park; arm in arm, Ahsoka with Rex's jacket draped over her shoulders. Engaged in conversation neither one noticed the couple walking behind them until a familiar voice called out.

"HEY!"

Ahsoka and Rex stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at each other, trepidation and unease mirrored in their eyes.

"I think we forgot to tell someone we're dating." Ahsoka whispered

"How well do you think this is going to go over?" Rex whispered back and Ahsoka shrugged, chewing on her lip

"Only one way to find out." She turned.

"Hey Anakin, fancy meeting you here."

Next to an irate, eyebrow twitching, arms crossed Anakin, Padme Amidala chuckled.

 **AN: And Finished! Awe wasn't that so cute and fluffy? I just had to add an unsuspecting Anakin to the story, it wouldn't be complete without it. Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to R &R Please!**


	2. Merry Christmas Lovebirds

**AN: Hello and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all! I had an idea for another Christmas story but it's not working out and people seem to like this story despite its intent to be a one-shot. So I've decided to continue the story from the last chapter and add in the Christmas theme here. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also Disclaimer for the last two chapters: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. If I did, Rexsoka would totally be a thing.**

Ahsoka flopped gracelessly onto the Captain's bunk and groaned frustratedly.

"What is his problem? We've been dating for almost a month now and he still gets twitchy whenever someone mentions it."

Rex gave a breathy laugh. "I think he's still mad that we've been hiding our relationship for so long."

Ahsoka sat up. "I think he has an attitude because Torrent Co. was better at figure this out than him AND managed to keep it secret for so long. But still… He didn't need to make such a big deal about it."

 _Flashback:_

 _"HEY!"_

 _"Hey Anakin, fancy meeting you here."_

 _Anakin was not impressed to find his Padawan (in a dress? Since when?) and his Captain (What the heck? What is he wearing?) walking together, and… And… Holding hands?_

" _Ahsoka?! Rex?! Explain."_

 _"Nice night for a date and stroll don't you think master?" Ahsoka chirped_

 _"Ahsoka…" Anakin warningly_

 _"No she's right Ani, it is a good night for a DATE isn't it?" Padme Amidala said_

 _Anakin's eye widened and his mouth opened_

 _"Is that what you two are doing? Are you on a...a date? Together?" He half whispered, half yelled._

 _Ahsoka and Padme rolled their eyes. Rex replied "Yes Sir."_

 _"I forbid it." Anakin's senses seemed to have returned in a jumble._

 _Ahsoka scoffed "What! Master you can't forbid us to be together!"_

 _"Yes I can Ahsoka!"_

 _"With all due respect Sir, that'll be hard given that this has been going on longer than you are aware." Rex stepped up_

 _That shut Anakin up for a few seconds._

 _"How. Long." He practically growled_

 _"Almost two years Sir." Rex replied proudly and Ahsoka grinned cheekily_

 _"TWO YEARS! How did I not know about this!?" Anakin shouted_

 _"In short we had people watching our backs and keeping their mouths shut." Ahsoka answered_

 _"Who?" Anakin growled again_

 _"The usual: Fives, Kix, Hardcase, Jesse…" Ahsoka listed off with her fingers_

 _"Basically the entirety of Torrent Co." Rex grinned "We're just about the only thing they've kept their mouths shut about."_

 _End Flashback_

"I still can't believe he tried to forbid us to date." Ahsoka flopped back once again

"He was just being a bit overprotective." Rex tried to calm her

"A bit. That's a laugh. More like 'way too much'" Ahsoka snorted

Out in the hall a troop of men passed singing and whistling an off key christmas song.

"Who is that making such an atrocious sound; I'm going to slap them senseless." Ahsoka muttered rolling off the bed.

"Probably Fives or Hardcase, annoying Di'kults. They're all excited for the party. Speaking of which we should probably head to before they send someone looking for us." Rex offered his hand and pulled Ahsoka up.

"Good idea. The last thing we need is a batty Anakin to ruin the fun because we were late." Ahsoka agreed end as the exited the room and followed the cheerful off-key singing and shouting of their fellow brothers.

The party was loud and rowdy, predicted and expected antics of Torrent Co.. Fives was trying to drag Echo into some bet, Hardcase, Tub, and Jesse were huddled in a corner animatedly discussing something, Chopper and Dogma were playing Sabacc with Kix and Coric. Everyone was partaking of the smuggled and bought foodstuff and beverages. Overall a mostly successful party for the 501st.

But Torrent Co. wasn't finished with the festivities. They had one more trick up their sleeves.

"Where the heck did you get that Hardcase?!" Jesse whispered, pointing to the small branch on which hung a lump of green; half in awe, half in suspicion.

"It's mistletoe. It's Christmas tradition; anyone who stands under it together have to kiss." He explained proudly

Tub backed up warily.

"We're going to get the Captain and Commander together under it and make them kiss." Fives said giddily dragging Echo behind him. "And I'm still betting he's going to ask the Commander to be his girlfriend BEFORE the kiss, not after."

"Keep dreaming Mr. Kama-skirt." Hardcase hissed back amiably

It wasn't hard to get the two lovebirds together in the center of the room. Once they were there, however, the crowd backed away to leave the two of them in the center. With a shout that sounded suspiciously like one of Fives's curses, and the pop-clunk of a rappelling line attaching itself into the ceiling, Rex and Ahsoka watched as the line swung above them, the end attached to an odd-looking branch. Ahsoka used the Force to slow its momentum and when they could clearly see the object, the troops around them started laughing and cheering.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" They chanted.

Rex turned, grinning to Ahsoka, and took her hands.

"Better time than not I guess." He took a deep breath. "Ahsoka will you be my girlfriend?"

Ahsoka smiled "Took you long enough."

And with that, the two of them kissed.

"Merry Christmas Lovebirds!" Kix and Coric yelled

The wolf-whistles and cheers almost but not quite drowned out the next voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

 **AN: There you go. First kiss and overprotective Anakin for you. Consider it a Christmas gift from me! Teenylambofgod I hope this is what you were looking for and more.**

 **I realized I forgot to do translations in the last chapter so here's the translations for the last chapter and this one.**

 **Kuur- Shut up**

 **Vod- Brother**

 **Udesii- Easy or calm down**

 **Di'kults- Idiots**

 **Kama- Belt spat (The thing Rex, Fives, and Echo wear)**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Merry Christmas part 2

**AN: Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas! I decided this story wouldn't be complete without Anakin's reaction to the kiss and a little gift giving between our lovebirds. Thus I've decided to write a part 2. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We've been over this a hundred different times and ways but here we go again: I do not own Star Wars.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

Those five words almost brought the entirety of the 501st's Torrent Co. to A grinding halt. The only sounds were hisses and complaints from those quietly exchanging bets in the background. Ahsoka and Rex still stood together in the middle of the room although the they had separated from their kiss. Rex had one arm protectively around Ahsoka's shoulders and she had hers around his waist. The crowded parted and back up even farther so everyone was now facing the irate intruder and amused companion.

Anakin Skywalker was known throughout the 501st as being extremely overprotective; especially of his Padawan. Even the newest shinnies quickly learned by silently watching the young Commander storming into the mess or training rooms after an argument or refusal to join a mission. Hence, when the captain and commander's relationship started to bud and blossom, their closest brothers took it upon themselves to watch their backs and cover for them during the brief interludes between missions in the mess or halls. With the end of the war, Operation Captain and Commander First Date was born in an attempt to give the 501st's covert lovers a chance at a real, normal date. Now they had gently prodded their Captain with enough confidence to ask a very important question about their relationship. And once again, Anakin Skywalker's famed overprotectiveness had appeared on occasion.

Obi-Wan Kenobi found it quite amusing to watch his former padawan twitch with sense of fury and protectiveness and little of why-didn't-I-know-about-this?. Perhaps it was more amusing to him because he had sense the growing bond between the Captain and Commander, a bond deeper than friendship and comradery, and to watch the fruition in this way, well, it made him glad the Jedi Order had changed the code.

Anakin slowly advanced upon the girlfriend and boyfriend. A few troopers closest to them back away, Fives and Hardcase had mysteriously disappeared, but Rex and Ahsoka held their ground.

"Do I need to repeat myself? What. The. Hell. Is. This?" Anakin growled

"This, is Rex asking me to be his girlfriend, and me saying yes." Ahsoka replied, tilting her head up defiantly.

"Is this true Rex?" Anakin turned on his captain.

"Yes Sir it is."

"I do not approve."

Ahsoka scoffs "Of course you don't."

"I do not approve. Why I wasn't told of this? Who said this could happen?"

"We did." Fives had mysteriously reappeared on scene. Echo, Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, Coric, Tub, Dogma, and a bunch of the others stepped forward.

"With all due respect Sir, it's unfair to try and keep these two lovebirds apart. We've known this for two years."

"Ahsoka is my Padawan and I say…" Anakin started

"Master! I am my own person! I am 17, soon to be 18, I think I can make my own decisions about my personal life! Don't you trust me?" Ahsoka took a step forward

"Ahsoka you know I do but…"

"Do you trust Rex?" Ahsoka countered

"Yes, but still…." Anakin was losing ground

"Then trust the two of us in a responsible relationship and not try and forbid us to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Ahsoka finished strongly

"I agree with Ahsoka, Sir. We are both being responsible about this and taking it very seriously. You should trust us to make responsible decisions." Rex stepped up alongside his girlfriend.

Obi-Wan had stood back and watched the confrontation with a sense of amusement towards his former apprentice, and a sense of pride and admiration towards the lovers and those defending them. He felt he should probably intervene at this point.

"They do have a point Anakin. They are their own persons and if you really do trust them then there shouldn't be any issues."

Anakin gave his former master an annoyed looked "Not you too master."

After the debacle with Anakin and the party, Rex walked Ahsoka back to the apartment where she was spending the holidays with her recently reunited family. At the door, they paused for a moment. Rex cleared his throat awkwardly and handed his girlfriend a clumsily wrapped package. Ahsoka's eyes softened at the gesture. She carefully removed the paper to reveal a new pair of fingerless gloves.

"I, ah, noticed your old ones were starting to wear." Rex gave as an explanation.

"They're beautiful." She whispered and quickly removed her old gloves and slipped her hands into the new pair and extended her arms to admire them. "I love them. Thank you!" She leaned up and gently kissed him

"Now wait here for a second." Ahsoka disappeared into the apartment and few moments later returned with a nicely wrapped package of her own.

She presented it shyly to her boyfriend who opened it and whose eyes widened in shock.

"Do you like it? It's a concealed carry holster. So when you're not in armor but still need to carry a weapon covertly."

Rex smiled. "It's the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you." He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"It's a good thing Anakin isn't here to see this." Ahsoka whispered as she kissed Rex once more before sliding into the apartment.

 **AN: And part 2 is finished. We all know it really would take Ahsoka, Rex, all the brothers, and Obi-Wan to calm Anakin down and get him to agree to this. And I couldn't resist a little bit of mush at the end. Hope you all enjoyed it and please R &R!**


	4. Date Gone Wrong

**AN: I meant to post earlier but I got swamped by my winter break assignment, so sorry about that dear readers! The idea for this chapter is based off the idea that sometimes dates just go wrong and nothing seems to make it better. And because this is Ahsoka and Rex we're talking about it, we all know it won't be the usual date gone wrong. Enjoy!**

* * *

The forecast for the night was suppose to be clear skies and comfortable temperatures. At least that's what it said when both Rex and Ahsoka checked it that morning. The expectation was drastically different from the reality however; the sky was overcast and the air cold and windy. No sooner had the two of them parked their speeder and started walking to a cafe, then the skies opened and dumped pouring rain over the city.

"Well that was unexpected." Ahsoka chattered as she and her boyfriend stepped into the warmer interior of the cafe.

"Turns out civies don't repel water like plastoid does." Rex grinned humorously, shaking the water from his jacket and taking his girlfriend's soaked cloak from her.

"It appears so." Ahsoka giggled, looking at her half soaked companion.

The two sat down in a corner booth and a frazzled waitress come over.

"I'm so sorry guys! Our grill stopped working so all we can offer you is some cold meat sandwiches and soda." She gushed apologetically, chewing on her lip.

The couple looked at each other for a few seconds, seemingly communicating with their eyes, before nodding.

"We'll take the sandwiches and soda please."

"Well it's too bad the cafe didn't have much to offer, I was kinda looking forward to something hot."

"We can always try again another time."  
"I suppose so."

Ahsoka had her arm linked through Rex's as they walked along the damp streets back to their speeder. The two were quiet for a few minutes until Ahsoka stopped dead in her tracks, pulling Rex to a stop alongside her.

"What's the matter?" He hissed, instantly alert.

"I feel something. In the Force. A warning." Ahsoka muttered, her eyes closed.

The sound of shattering glass and a scream propelled both heroes into action. They ran into the building where the glass had shattered and proceeded to charge up the stairs, weapons raised. On the fourth floor a young woman, a technician by the looks of it was trembling against the wall while a bounty hunter held a gun to her head. Rex fired before the hunter looked in their direction and Ahsoka had flipped over his back to grab the woman's arm and drag her away.

"Run." She whispered as she gently pushed the woman in the direction of the stairs before returning to the fight.

"This is Commander Ahsoka Tano of the 501st requesting immediate backup at our location. Bring bomb squad. 2, no 3 unidentified suspicious objects on the fourth floor." Ahsoka relayed into her wrist com.

Rex and Ahsoka fought back to back against the bounty hunters who were split between placing bombs and fighting the two war veterans. The fight was tough going but with Ahsoka and Rex's combined experience the odds slowly leaned in their favor. They cornered the remaining bounty hunters in a room where the fighting switched to hand to hand.

Desite Ahsoka's agility and experience she found herself cornered by a move gone wrong and before she could react she felt herself shoved out the window with a crash.

"AHSOKA!" She heard two people yell, one above and one below as she narrowly grabbed the ledge above her. She looked down to see her master with squads from both the Coruscant Guard and the 501st rushing towards the building. Suddenly a solid hand grabbed her forearm and Ahsoka looked up into the face of her worried boyfriend.

"I've got you."

Rex pulled her through the broken window and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." she whispered breathlessly against his chest. "At least until we see Anakin." Ahsoka smiled up at her captain as the sound of pounding boots get nearer and louder.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you very much to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed! It has been so encouraging to see the responses to my story! Makes it more enjoyable to write when I know people enjoy reading it! Hoping to post another chapter soon!**


	5. Dating in the Field

**AN: Hello dear readers, I'm back again! For this chapter I figured that Ahsoka and Rex would probably have to opportunity to slip away during downtimes on different planets and how those would go down.**

 **Disclaimer for the last two chapters (because honestly, who remembers these things?): I do not and never will own Star Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

The 501st and 212th was stationed off world for 6 weeks, providing aid and rebuilding, and the troops had some down time. Not a terribly popular vacation spot, but still a nice location, the planet had plenty of nice boardwalks and restaurants, all within a short speeder ride of the battalion's barracks.

"...You really should Rex. It's not everyday we land such a sweet location for so long."

Rex sighed "Cody… We're suppose to be here on mission."

"I know that Rex. But we're also off the clock for now. Go take your girl out for a little while; goodness knows you both have been working too hard lately."

"I don't Cody. What if the generals needs us?" Rex argued half-heartedly

Cody snorted indignantly. "Rex. We're not even fighting. The battalion won't fall apart in one evening." Cody grinned "And _IF_ , _IF_ the generals need anything, I will cover for you."

Fives laughed. Hardcase giggled. Jesse punched the latter, Kix smacked the former upside the head.

" _Kuur._ You two have to stop giggling if we're going to pull this off. Now stay here, Echo and Coric have the mess hall covered; we've got the halls covered, and Waxer and Boil have the hanger." Jesse urgently whispered

" _Udesii vode_. We know the plan. Keep Ahsoka away from the gym because we all hope our fellow battalion's commander can knock some sense into our beloved captain's thick skull." Fives gently patted the cheek of his brother.

"SCRAM!" Waxer came jogging around the corner, grabbing at Jesse and Kix's arms.

The three quickly retreated quietly down the hall and around the corner.

Ahsoka came around the corner a few seconds later and found the two brothers standing outside the closed gym door, the two seemed to be in the middle of a petty argument.

"Hey boys. What's up?" Ahsoka greeted

"Oh hey commander." Fives nodded in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Going to the gym?" Ahsoka tilted her head in slight confusion

"Gym's closed." Hardcase replied

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed "Closed? Why?"

"Got busted up in a fight between some of our boys and some of the boys of 212th. Commander Cody says we can't use it until the boys get it put back together." Fives offered

Ahsoka started at them for a couple of beats

"Okay then. Guess I'm not going to the gym." She shrugged and walked off

"Hey commander!" Jesse greeted enthusiastically

"Hey Jesse. Kix. Where are you two headed?" Ahsoka smiled

"I'm headed to the mess to eat with Coric and Echo." Jesse answered

Kix shrugged "Back to the med bay to check on some of my more problematic patients. What about you commander? What are you doing with your downtime?"

"I don't know. Gym's closed. I guess head back to my quarters." Ahsoka shrugged

"You could always come eat with us." Jesse offered

"I might take you up on that offer." the young woman accepted

"See you later Kix." Ahsoka waved as the two entered the mess

"Hey Kix. Have you seen Ahsoka?" Rex stopped his medic as he passed him in the hall

"Yes Captain, she and Jesse just went to eat with Coric and Echo." Kix affirmed

"Thanks Kix." Rex nodded

"Glad to help Sir."

Rex entered the mess to see three of his brothers and his girlfriend sitting at one of the empty tables, not unusual for the tight knit group of comrades.

"Hey Rex. Come eat with us!" Ahsoka waved him over.

Rex walked over

"Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out. With me."

"Oh. Oh, okay. Sure. I'd love to." Ahsoka seemed momentarily stunned then slid out from the table's bench.

The two left together.

"They're on the move out of here." Jesse muttered into his comm.

"Copy that _vod_." Boil muttered

"Waxer. Boil. Are these speeders unlocked?" Rex asked the brothers, one of which was under one of the speeders in question.

"Actually Sir, they're not. We have to repair all of these." Boil shrugged apologetically

"If you're looking for a speeder, there's a speeder pool a block and a half away Sir." Waxer slid out from underneath speeder.

"Thanks boys." the two nodded at the young commander

Outside the young lovers were unawares to the three identical men lying flat on the roof with a pair of binoculars.

"What do you see Echo?" Coric whispered

" _Kuur._ They're talking." Echo muttered

"Let me see." Jesse grabbed the binoculars away from the previous holder then choked on his laughter.

"What?!" Fives whispered urgently as he and Hardcase threw themselves flat on the roof next to the other three figures.

Jesse was shaking so much he couldn't answer. Fives grabbed the binoculars and took a look.

"Ha! HA!"

"WHAT?!" The others hissed

"He's holding her hand."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! Rex took her hand she's going along with it. They're holding hands!" Fives cheered in a whisper.

"Awe! Our babies are growing up so fast." Hardcase cooed, Kix nudged him with his shoulder.

Rex's larger, calloused hand held Ahsoka's slimmer, calloused hand as the two of them laughed and talked their way down to the speeder pool and to their off-world date.

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! I figured the jedi and the clones would still be active after the war, rebuilding and such and there would still be the opportunity for them to be off world for longer periods of time. Also since the boys of the 501st were the first to match our favorite lovebirds, I figured they should reappear in another one of their famous schemes.**

 **Thank you to everyone for their continued support of this story, it means so much to me as a writer! I hope to be posting again soon since I have a long weekend at my disposal.**


	6. When one gets hurt

**AN: I'm back with another chapter! This story has over 1,000 views now, something I never imagined would happen when I started this story! Thank you to all who have followed, favorited and reviewed! You have made writing this story so easy and fun to do!**

 **Onwards to the story. This chapter is going to throw a bunch of elements together; overprotective Anakin, protective boyfriend Rex, off-world mission, the tight knit community of the 501st, and daring Ahsoka.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.**

* * *

The mission was suppose to be simple: break up some political insurgents threatening the local government and preventing aid to reach the communities in the process of rebuilding, and then deliver the desperately needed aid. But the 501st was not familiar with the term "simple mission"; in their experience, something always went wrong. Unfortunately this rang true once again for the brothers of the famous battalion and their commanding officers.

Ahsoka took point in sweeping the village rumored to have been the hide-out of the insurgents, a typical task for the lithe padawan. She and her squad stealthily crept from building to building, clearing each room and checking for any signs of the insurgents. They found nothing until they reached the outskirts of the village. Ahsoka reported to Anakin that they had found a possible trail leading into the forest and received permission to scout ahead in preparation for back up. Following orders, the troops followed the trail cautiously to an open field when Ahsoka crouched and held up her hand for a complete halt and complete silence.

"Something isn't right." She whispered

And all _haran_ broke loose. Red laser bolts flew from between the branches of the surrounding tree tops.

"We're pinned down! It was an ambush!" Ahsoka yelled into the comm as training and instincts kicked in and the clone troopers began to fight back. "Retreat! BP6!*"

Ahsoka, blades drawn and held defensively, blocked the bolts from her retreating troops.

The cry of a wounded trooper drew Ahsoka's attention from the fight in front of her and although the trooper was fine, the distraction was enough for a red bolt to escape the young commander's defenses and clip her left shoulder.

"We need to go now! Move!" and with that, Ahsoka followed the last pair of retreating troops back towards the village and reinforcements.

The insurgents were better shots then they let on and another bolt glanced Ahsoka's retreating form and she turned once more the face her pursuers. And it was her downfall.

Not seeing what she was about to step on when she turned and started running and dodging backwards, Ahsoka stepped right on a landmine and tried to throw herself out of the way when she stepped off of it. Unfortunately it did not work and the togrutan teen was caught fully in the blast and flung forward, towards her squad, who had turned when they heard the blast and her cry.

"Commander!" One of them yelled

"Grab her and lets go! I can't help her here!" Kix yelled over the comm.

Jesse came from off the path to gently scoop up the unmoving commander and follow after his brothers. By this time the formation of Battle Plan 6 had completely fallen apart as they all regrouped to protect the commander and their fellow squadmates.

"This is ARC trooper Jesse! We were ambushed and had to retreat. The commander was seriously injured covering our retreat and is non-responsive. Requesting immediate medical assistance!"

"Copy that." Rex's gruff voice was laced with worry.

Once the squad entered the village, the insurgents broke off their attack and vanished back into the forest. The squad however did not stop running until they encountered their reinforcements.

Rex immediately slipped Ahsoka from Jesse's grasp and lowered her down onto the stretcher brought with them. He couldn't control the hitch and draw of breath when he saw his girlfriend lying unmoving and injured on the stretcher and said nothing on the way back to the gunship where Anakin stood waiting. Even when Kix and Coric sympathetically shook their heads and refused him entry into the med bay, Rex said nothing, not even when Anakin called him away for the completion of the mission. Once they returned Rex paced broodingly in front of the medbay doors until the medics allowed him to see Ahsoka in the bacta tank. Here his general joined him in silent vigil until called away and only stopped to place a comforting hand on Rex's paldron and assure him.

"She'll pull through Rex. Stay with her though while I debrief the council."

Soon though Ahsoka was removed from the bacta and moved to a private room and Rex was forced out of the med bay once again.

Fives, Hardcase, and Jesse found their captain nervously pacing his wauters, his armor strewn unceremoniously across the room in a uncharacteristic manner of their well organized, orderly brother.

" _Vod, Udesii._ You need to get a grip." Fives's comment was met with a growl and harsh glare from his superior.

"What Fives means Rx, is that you need to _Udesii_ …"

Rex snorted and turned on his brothers. "Calm down?! Did you not see her Jesse? She was… she was hurt… and I couldn't do anything! If I could've just gotten reinforcements moving faster, if I had gone instead of her…"

Fives stepped forward and shook his brother by the shoulders, hard.

"Rex! Listen, Ahsoka is going to be just fine, you heard the medics. She just has to take it easy for a little bit." Fives grinned "and we also know that your protective worrying isn't going to go away until you see her so we're here to help."

Rex's eye narrowed at the mischievous grins on the faces of the three brothers in front of him.

"You do know the general had to ban the entire 501st from the med bay because we was afraid of the constant barrage of troopers checking on Ahsoka right?"

"Of course we know. Kix and Coric were complaining about it to the general while we were there." Hardcase scoffed "Doesn't mean we aren't going to help you get in to see your girlfriend though."

"Yeah so hurry up and put your fatigues on. We're sneaking you into the med bay." Jesse crossed his arms smugly

15 minutes later four, identically red clad, troopers were sneaking down the halls towards the med bay. Fives inputted a code Rex wasn't sure he wanted to know where he learned it and the door slid open with a hiss.

"Say hello to the commander for us." Hardcase whispered before the three accomplices disappeared silently.

Rex nodded at empty air before stepping into the dimly lit room where his commander and girlfriend lay wrapped in bandages and under a light blanket. The blonde captain ran a hand along his buzz cut as he signed and sat in the chair pulled up next to the sleeping togrutan. He took her slender hand gently in his and pressed his lips to them and bowed his head. He was so deep in reflection he didn't notice the slight tightening of the slim fingers until a hoarse voice broke the silence

"Rex..?" his head shot up and met a face with bright blue eyes, eyebrows slightly creased, and lips parted as if to say something more.

"Ahsoka." he breathed and her fingers tightened around his hand in response.

"What…?" she started

"Shh, _udesii._ It's okay. You're safe now." he murmured

"The men…?"

"Are fine, thanks to you. Everyone has been swarming in here to try and see you and make sure you're okay."

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something more when a bout of coughing overtook her; Rex held a cup of water to her lips and waited as she took a couple of sips.

"You need to rest. The medics say you'll be okay in a few weeks but until then you need to rest." he chided gently

Ahsoka gripped his hand "Stay with me. Please." she whispered

Rex leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead "Of course _cyar'ika_."

* * *

 **AN: Well and there's that. Not as much overprotect Anakin as I was planning but I hope I made up for it with the fluffiness between Rex and Ahsoka. Agh! I just love these two!**

 **Translations for the last two chapters:**

 _ **Kuur**_ **: Shut up**

 _ **Vod(e)**_ **: Brother(s)**

 _ **Udesii**_ **: Calm down or take it easy**

 _ **Haran**_ **: Hell**

 _ **Cyar'ika**_ **: Sweetheart/love**

 ***BP6(totally made this up)= Battle Plan 6= pair off and split up**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and please review!**


	7. Knight in Plastoid Armor

**AN: Hello Dear Readers! Thank You to legoryan4579 for the suggestion for this chapter! I have been trying to write as much as possible but things are so busy right now. I have a bunch of essays to write for school and stupid classes with stupid work and I just had ankle surgery on top of it all. So I do apologize for the late update and I have another chapter I'll be posting really soon too.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing scripts.**

* * *

It was not unusual, for Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano anyway, for something to go wrong and one or both of them to end up in enemy hands; usually escaping without too much trouble. Unless force inhibitors are used in excess, then the loopy and disoriented Jedi found escaping a bit more challenging without the power normally coursing through their veins.

Thus Padawan Ahsoka Tano found herself. Without weapons, no comms, hands bound by thick binders, and neck encased by a force-inhibiting, shock collar; Ahsoka groaned and slowly sat up.

"Ah crap." She murmured under her breath as she placed a steadying hand to her head. Once the pounded had faded to a dull throb the young Padawan catalogued her surroundings. Currently she sat on the floor of a cold, gray, dirty and dimly lit holding cell. The cold air being pumped into the room sent shivers up and down Ahsoka's slender frame; she knew the cold air was a tactic used against her since her body temperature as a togurtan was lower than humans.

Once Ahsoka was aware of her surroundings, her attention turned to her physical injuries. The intense throbbing in her montrals and lekku told Ahsoka she probably had a concussion. Her knee was swollen and painful to move and her wrist were chafed and raw from the bindings.

The cell door opened and Ahsoka's blue eyes narrowed his disdain towards the torture droid and droid General that entered the room.

"Grevious" she vehemently spat

The door closed but not before the halls echoed with they cyborg's raspy chuckles.

On the other end of the outer rim, two men bent over a star chart and running tracking systems.

"No luck sir. Ahs-Commander Tano's tracker can't be traced. It's either offline or..."

"Destroyed. I know Rex." A sigh from the General "We've at least narrowed Grevious location down to these two systems. Now we wait for the scouts to report in."

This time Rex signed and his brow furrowed as his thoughts turned back to his missing girlfriend.

" _Be okay Ahsoka, please be okay._ "

"Alright men here's the plan. General Skywalker, Echo, and Fives are going to distract Grevious while myself, Kix, Jesse, Hardcase, Dogma, And Tub will go rescue the commander. We have to move fast while the fighters distract the bridge. Is that understood?"

"Sir, YES SIR!"

Ahsoka drifted in and out of consciousness in a haze. She thought she heard shouting and the ring of blaster fire but she couldn't be sure. The pounded in her head prevented her from hearing the hiss of the door opening or the quick footfalls of armored boots. It wasn't until a gentle hand rested on her shoulder that she blinked and looked up.

"Ahsoka."

"Mmm... Rex?"

"Yeah it's me Cyar'ika. We're here to rescue you."

The ship rocked with a large explosion

"Captain we need to leave!" Fives yelled into the room

"Can you stand?" Rex asked gently helping Ahsoka sit up and releasing her from her binders and inhibitor collar.

She tried to stand she groaned and would've fallen if Rex hadn't caught her.

"Okay that's not going to work." And with a swift, fluid movement Rex picked his girlfriend up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pressed her head against his shoulder and helmet. As she drifted off once more to the rhythm of his jogging she heard him whisper:

"It's okay, I've got you Cyar'ika."

When Rex and the others stormed Grevious's flagship, the only thought running through his head was getting to his girlfriend in the fasted way.

"Vode, if you run any faster, you'll break land speed records." Fives huffed jokingly running alongside the captain.

"Fives…" Rex growled.

"It's alright brother. We know how important your girl is to you. We're going to get her back." Jesse promised

Rex continued to shoot and run down to the detention level. He finally slowed when he reached the cell where his girlfriend lay trapped. Once the droids were dispatched he slammed a fist down on the door panel and stopped when the breath was knocked out of him at the sight of her. Ahsoka was laying on her side, eyes open but unfocused. Bruised and cuts littered her body, with the worst of them still oozing blood, and one of her legs was swollen. Rex quickly came to her side and knelt calling her name gently.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka. Ahsoka can you hear me?"

Up close he could see how unfocused and dilated her eyes where and how bad the cuts were on her lekku and he grimaced. Gently he placed his gloved hand on her shoulder and watched in relief as she seemed to focus at his touch and the sound of his voice.

"Ahsoka."

"Mmm… Rex?"

The corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly as he replied "Yeah it's me. We're here to rescue you."

He heard an explosion and felt the ship rock as Fives stuck his head in and told him they needed to leave right away. Rex heard his brother but was too focussed on the binders and inhibitor collar as well as Ahsoka's condition to reply.

After he removed her bonds and helped his girlfriend sit up he asked her tentatively "Can you stand?"

As soon as she put weight on her swollen leg, however, she collapsed against him.

"Okay that's not going to work" Rex muttered mostly to himself. Thinking fast he scooped Ahsoka up in his arms, bridal style, and carried her swiftly out of the room and down the hall. He felt her wrap her arms tightly around his neck and press her head against his shoulder and helmet. In response he tightened his grip on her and whispered, despite all the brothers around them, words of comfort for them both.

"It's okay Cyar'ika, I've got you."

Rex refused to relinquish his precious load until they reached the med bay and Kix and Coric practically pried her from his arms and ordered him out. With a sigh he collapsed against the opposite wall to wait.

A few hours later Rex watched as the medics drained the bacta tank and moved Ahsoka to a recovery room.

"How's she holding up Rex?" Anakin asked as he came up.

"Better sir. The medics just removed her from the bacta tank. They say she'll make a full recovery in a few days."

"That's good. I have to report to the council but I trust I can leave her in your care." Anakin smirked slightly

"Yes sir. Absolutely."

"Good man."

Once the medics allowed Rex to see her, he entered her room and quickly checked her condition for himself. The bruises and cuts which littered her battered body had faded or disappeared entirely and the more serious cuts were cleaned and wrapped.

Rex grimaced when he saw the bandages wound tightly around Ahsoka's knee and lekku but the steady rise and fall of her chest eased his unease at her condition. He sat in the chair next to her bed, grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Rex?"

The weak voice brought the Captain out of his doze an hour or two later.

"Ahsoka." He breathed with a sigh of relief and he leaned forward to kiss her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked once they parted.

"Better now that my knight in shining armor is here." Ahsoka grinned

"I think you mean your knight in _plastoid_ armor." Rex grinned back and Ahsoka laughed.

* * *

 **AN: Hope this is everything you were looking for l** **egoryan4579!** **So this is one of my longer chapters. Hope it makes up for it being so late! I have another chapter that is almost finished and I will post that tonight or tomorrow probably. Thank you to all the new followers, favorites, and people who reviewed! You guys rock!**


	8. Meeting the Family

**AN: And I'm back with another chapter. I should probably be writing actual school essays but those are a pain and I'm avoiding them as much as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: These are pointless. I don't own. End of story.**

* * *

Rex adjusted his dress fatigues nervously and sighed. The sigh was echoed by Commander Cody although a tinge of amusement laced his.

"For the love of the Force, stop fidgeting already."

"Easy for you to say Cody, you're not the one meeting her family for dinner."

"You act like you're facing a whole battalion of clankers on your own. It can't be that bad."

"You haven't heard Ahsoka talk about her sisters have you? I'd rather face those clankers."

Cody snorted

"Just get going already. Don't want to keep the lady waiting."

Ahsoka stood in front of the mirror in her room and pursued her lips as she surveyed her outfit. She wore a simple blue, knee-length dress with a silver belt, jacket, and low heals. With a sigh and final look Ahsoka exited her room and sat down on the couch in the living space.

"Nervous Snips?" Anakin's amused voice shook the young woman from her musings.

"Of course not Skyguy." Blue eyes rolled "I'm just thinking."

"Worried that your family won't like Rex?" He teased

With a snort Ahsoka replied "More like I'm worried what my sisters have cooked up. Knowing them they've cooked up something to embarrass us."

"Afraid of being embarrassed in front of Rex?"

"Stop laughing at our pain Master, that's not very nice." Ahsoka pushed his shoulder.

A knock sounded at the door and Ahsoka shot up from her seat before moving swiftly towards the door to open it.

"Hi Rex."

"Hello Ahsoka, ready to go?" He proffered his arm to her.

"Mm hm, ready when you are." She replied taking his arm.

As they started walking down the hall Anakin stopped them.

"Captain." Rex stiffened slightly and when the couple looked back he continued "Make sure to have her back before 10pm."

Rex nodded as Ahsoka groaned and replied "Yes Sir."

"He's worse then my sisters sometimes." Ahsoka muttered as she rested her head against Rex's arm and then smiled at the protective flair of Anakin's force signature as he saw them.

The young couple stood in front of the Coruscanti apartment arm and arm. Both breathed deeply and smiled at each other in sync before Ahsoka pressed the doorbell. The sound echoed into the apartment and footfalls and giggles were soon heard. The two waiting outside glanced at each other with a mix of exasperation and apprehension. The door opened and a younger togurtan stuck her head out.

"Let them in already Kisha." An older woman yelled and with an eye roll, Ahsoka's younger sister opened the door and let the two come in and shut the door behind them.

"Hello my dear." Ahsoka's mom smiled warmly and hugged her middle child.

"It's been a while mom."

"I wish you and your older sister would come back to Shili more often. We don't see enough of you. But I digress; introduce me to this young man."

Ahsoka blushed slightly and Rex straightened. "Mom, this is Captain Rex of the 501st, and my boyfriend."

"Very nice to meet you Captain." She smiled welcomingly

Rex straightened even further. "Likewise ma'am."

"No need to stand on formalities with me Captain. You can call me Marna."

"Then I insist you call me Rex." Said Captain replied with a grin

"Well then Rex, come on in and meet my husband and eldest daughter."

A quiet cough was heard from the corner by the door.

"And that is Ahsoka's younger sister, Kisha." Marna introduced

"Hi" Kisha sighed dramatically.

Ahsoka half covered her face with her hand and resisted the urge to drop kick her sister, whispering to Rex as they walked:

"Ignore her. She's just trying to embarrass you."

When the group entered the dinning and living room, the remaining two Tano family members were setting the table. Marna cleared her throat.

"Harmon, Elsie, we have a guest, come and introduce yourselves."

Elsie glanced up and a flash of something that set Ahsoka on guard and came forward first.

"Hello, I'm Elsie Tano, Senator in training. And who are you?" The dramatics were even worse then her younger sister's with batted eyelashes and flirtatious smile and outstretched hand.

"Ah, Rex, ma'am. Nice to meet you." Rex flushed, clearly uncomfortable but shook the proffered hand gently.

Ahsoka glowered dangerously at her older sister before slipping her hand into his.

When Ahsoka's father stepped forward Ahsoka felt Rex tense slightly and she squeezed his hand gently in support.

"Captain Rex. I've heard a lot about you. I look forward to talking with you more."

"You as well sir."

Harmon glanced between his daughter and the man before him before shaking Rex's hand firmly.

"Well now that we've all been introduced, let's all sit down and eat." Marna clapped her hands together happily before walking back to the kitchen, her long lekku swinging in excitement. "Elsie and Kisha, come help me bring out the food."

The two sister followed their mother, giggling, all while Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at them and resisted the childish urge to stick out her tongue at their retreating backs.

The dinner portion of the evening went well. The conversation centered around the 501st and the adventures Rex and Ahsoka experienced during the war and the planets they'd visited. Ahsoka still kept a close watch on her sister although she had relaxed and Rex was much more at ease. There was a slight lull in conversation once desert was served but unfortunately it did not last long.

"Rex, may I ask you a question?" Elsie asked

Rex looked up and Ahsoka quickly glanced up.

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

Instantly the room's demeanor changed.

Ahsoka choked on the water she was drinking, her chevrons turning almost black before she vehemently hissed out "Elsie!"

Rex turned bright red and his mouth hung agape. Kisha was giggling uncontrollably, her napkin over her mouth as she slide further down in her chair. Ahsoka kicked her under the table. Harmon seemed mildly amused but hid it quickly. Marna laid a hand on her eldest daughter's arm however and gently reprimanded her.

"Elsie. Do not embarrass you sister and her guest like that. We invited him here to meet him not to embarrass him. Kisha, sit up and stop your giggling."

Elsie started laughing.

"I'm sorry but that was too funny. Your faces when I said that, it was priceless! I'm sorry Rex. I was only joking with you. Honest."

Rex blinked owlishly for a second "That's okay." He answered hesitantly and glanced at Ahsoka next to him who rolled her eyes in response. It was Harmon who amended the situation.

"Kisha and Elsie have actually been quite excited ever since we've learned we could see Ahsoka again. They unfortunately have decided to make up for lost time by constantly teasing her and by extension, you. Don't put any stock in it."

"Ah, yes sir."

At the end of the evening, the young couple said their goodbyes.

"We have to get going. Anakin set a curfew, something about early morning training or something. But I think he's just being overprotective again." Ahsoka said as she hugged her mother.

"Well I'm glad at least one of us is." Harmon laughed as he hugged his daughter. "I'm glad you've found such a nice and honorable man to be your boyfriend." He whispered to her and when they parted, Ahsoka's eyes shone with gratitude.

"Stay out of trouble sis!" Kisha said as the two left the apartment.

"I'm sorry if my sisters embarrassed you too much." Ahsoka murmured as she leaned against her boyfriend "They can be a handful sometimes."

"Ah it's okay. They're no worse than Fives or Hardcase." Rex grinned and Ahsoka laughed

"That's true."

"I enjoyed it. Meeting your family." Rex looked down at his girlfriend

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. They're good people." Rex paused then grinned "And your mother is a good cook."

Ahsoka laughed and nudged him. "Thank you for coming tonight. It means a lot."

She reached up and kissed Rex and he kissed her back.

When Rex returned to the barracks Cody was waiting for him at his room.

"I don't see you riddled with blaster bolts so the dinner must have gone well."

Rex looked at his friend in annoyance

"Shut up Cody."

Ahsoka entered her and Anakin's shared chambers at the temple.

"How was it Snips? Rex still want to be your boyfriend after meeting your family?"

"Har har Master. As a matter of fact he liked them. Plus he already deals with you and the 501st. This was easy compared to you guys."

"Hey! We're not that bad!" Anakin retorted

"Yes you are!" Ahsoka called back as she entered her room.

* * *

 **AN: And another long chapter for you guys! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm taking suggestions for what I should write next.**

 **Please R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been swamped with finals and testing, graduation, and job searching. Thank you for sticking with me and patiently waiting for this update, you guys are amazing! I tried to make this a linger chapter too so hopefully that helps!**

 **This idea is something that came about when I asked a few of my friends for suggestions and between us we came up with this story. We hope you find it just as funny as we do!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars Clone Wars then there would be more clone brother bonding and lots of pranks… since that didn't happen it is apparent I do not own it.**

* * *

"The Captain and Commander should have a kid."

Tub choked and spit out his water, Jesse whacked him on the back and glared at the speaker, Dogma stopped with his fork halfway to his open mouth, Kix kicked the offender as hard as he could under the table, and Echo groaned and banged his head on the table, repeatedly.

"Fives. What the _haran_ made those words come out of your mouth in that order?" Kix demanded, resisting the urge to check his ARC brother for a fever.

"I don't know. I just think they'd be cute parents. Ahsoka seems like the type to get really attached to younglings and I think even our beloved captain could be a family man." Fives shrugged

"Don't you think it's still too early for that? I mean they just started publicly dating and they're not even married yet. Not to mention, where would they raise a kid right now?" Tub interjected now that he could breath properly again.

"I didn't say right now." Fives retorted "But I still think they'd make a great family. We could be the doting uncles."

Jesse and Echo snorted in unison. "The day Rex and Ahsoka allow their children around you for an extended period of time will be the day Hoth becomes a vacation destination."

The others nodded their agreement and went back to their meal.

It wasn't until the next day that Torrent Company realized Fives's words were more than a random thought blurted out.

"So guys, I researched the next planet we are going to drop of relief and help rebuild, and guess what I found." Fives announced as he slide in at the table.

"Do we want to know?" Dogma asked skeptically.

"Yes. You do." Fives "I discovered that on the planet, Tooka's or Loth-cats are very popular. Apparently you can catch them and even tame them."

"And what exactly are you going to do with that information?" Coric asked suspiciously, joining the table

"Catch one as a pet for the Captain and Commander of course." He replied

The table was silent for a second while everyone looked up at him.

"Catch one… as a pet… for Rex and Ahsoka… the Rex and Ahsoka that currently live on this ship and are our COs?" Jesse questioned

"Duh. I saw it on a holo-vid once, this couple adopted a pet before they had a kid. Kinda like a first step to a family."

"So you figured it would be a good idea to catch one of these Loth-cats and give it to our Captain and his girlfriend, our Commander?" Coric asked

"Yeah, basically. Anybody going to help?" Fives asked looking at his brothers around him.

"What the hell, could be fun. I'm in." Hardcase stated excitedly

"We're going to end up in so much trouble." Tub stated but the twitch of his lips gave away his excitement

"I'll do it just to see the reactions when you give it to them." Jesse added

"I'll go just to make sure you don't get yourself killed or court martialed" Echo resigned

"I for one will not participate." Dogma back out

Everyone looked to Coric for his voice in the matter.

"I'm not going to tell you not to, but don't come crying to me or Kix when you get all scratched up."

"Did you get it?!" Tub shouted

"No you _Di'kult_!" Fives yelled back as he picked himself off the ground

"Maybe we should corner it instead of surrounding it!" Jesse suggested

"Maybe we should just stun the Loth-cat and call it good!" Hardcase threw in

"No Hardcase! That only makes it angrier!" Echo countered

"Grrr… I say we try and corner it next." Fives grumbled as he continued to brush the dirt off his armor

"Fine. I'll take Tub and Hardcase and we'll start herding it to that rock formation over there. Fives, you and Jesse wait over there until we get it cornered." Echo ordered

"What if we just feed it?" Hardcase asked as the group separated

"Good luck with that _vode_! If you can get that close to it, it'll probably bite your fingers off!" Fives yelled

"Still think this is a good idea?" Jesse grumbled

"Of course! I haven't had this much fun since we made the hanger bay into a climbing course! And it'll be so worth it to see Rex and Ahsoka's reactions when we give it to them!" Fives cheerily answered

Ten minutes later and the troopers had managed to corner the Loth-cat against the rock formation. The loth-cat, unhappy with its situation, hissed and spat at the clones, with hackles raised.

"Any ideas on how we're going to catch it and get it back to the ship?" Jesse muttered

"We could always stun it." Tub offered Hardcase's earlier suggestion

"Stunning it only disorients for a little while, then makes it mad." Fives countered

The other threw out suggestions that were soon rejected. All except for Hardcase. The brother had been oddly silent and was watching the cornered loth-cat. With no preamble, he removed his helmet and walked forward.

"Hardcase! Are you trying to get your face scratched off?" Echo asked indignantly

"Shut up and watch." Hardcase hissed back

Slowly Hardcase reached into one of the pouches on his hip and withdrew a ration bar before cautiously extending his hand towards the tooka.

The tooka stopped hissing for a second and cocked its head in curiosity at the food Hardcase offered it. Slowly it took a step forward, and then another, and then another until it was able to tentatively sniffed the bar and then reach out with a paw, quickly swiping the ration bar and nibbling on it. While it was focussed on the food, Hardcase gently petted its head. The animal tensed for a few seconds and looked up but before long went back to the food and allowed the trooper to slowly begin petting it more and more. When the tooka had finished it meal, Hardcase cautiously picked it up around the middle and held it out as it flailed around for a minute before settling back down.

The other troopers stared at the interaction in shock. They never would have guessed Hardcase could be that calm or that food would be the easiest and fastest way to capture the furry creature.

"Ready to go? If we don't get this little guy back to our bunks before everyone else starts boarding, someone is going to catch us and spoil the whole thing." Hardcase asked, pretending to ignore the dropped jaws of his brothers.

"Ahh… Yeah we should probably go." Fives answered lamely.

The others nodded and followed after the two.

When they reached the _Resolute_ , Fives, Echo, and Jesse wandered off to act as interference while Hardcase and Tub got their newest member settled. The plan was to wait until the ship was in hyperspace to present the tooka to Rex and Ahsoka. At dinner the mess was buzzing with rumors and hushed whispers.

Ahsoka looked across the table at her boyfriend.

"Is it just me or does something suspicious seem to be going on around here?"

"It's not just you, I've noticed as well." Rex replied with a sigh

"What do you think is going on?" Ahsoka asked, waving her fork around at the fellow soldiers eating

"I don't know what Fives and Hardcase especially have been trying to avoid me and some of the others are acting strange as well."

"Don't they always act strange?" Ahsoka's brow quirked

"Even more strange than usual." Rex rolled his eyes and his lips twitched upwards.

Ahsoka was just about to comment further when a commotion was heard at the doors of the mess to which every eye was turned towards.

Dogma was cursing and yelling while flailing his arms around; angry hisses and spats accompanied Dogma's barrage of obscenities. One phrase, however, was very clear: "Fives I'm going to kill you!"

When Fives and fellow accomplices got a good look at the source of the hissing they scrambled from their seats and raced to Dogma's assistance.

When the commotion finally died down, there was a couple of beats of silence before Ahsoka bend over laughing.

"Where did you get a Tooka?" She asked when she stopped laughing

"And Why?" Rex added, eyes narrowed slightly

Fives and the others looked sheepish.

"Ah… It was all Fives's idea!" Jesse deflected

"Thanks _Vod_." Fives muttered holding the Tooka out at arm's length to avoid the sharp claws.

"Want to explain some things?" Rex crossed his arms and looked at the ARC trooper.

"Well ah… you see… me and some of the boys thought it might be a good idea if… we got you two a pet."

"You thought it would be a good idea to get us a pet? A pet?" Rex blinked a few times trying to comprehend what Fives was saying "Fives do you have any idea where we live?"

Rex would have continued but his girlfriend reached out before he could and took the Loth-cat from Fives. The animal quieted down quickly in her arms and started purring, much to the astonishment of everyone present.

"I think it was a sweet idea Fives." Ahsoka stated and gave Rex a look that told him to go along with it.

"We figured it was better than trying to adopt a kid." Fives grinned and the rest of the boys present laughed.

* * *

 **AN: I just got a new laptop so hoping my updating over the summer will increase. However, I am looking for jobs and getting ready for school this fall so please be patient with me! Thank you! Please R &R!**

 **Haran-Hell**

 **Vod-Brother**


	10. Dresses and Slacks

**AN: Here is an idea that popped into my head about what would happen if Ahsoka and Rex were ever made to go to a ball together.**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"NO! There is no way I am going to a ball! Absolutely not!" Ahsoka quickly backed away from her sisters.

Elsie and Kisha glanced at each other with amusement before advancing on their Jedi sister.

"Come on 'Soka! The senator from Pantora, whom we know you know, has invited me to the ball so she can introduce me to other senators and also wants you and Rex to come so people can see that Jedi truly are allowed to have relationships. Anyway, it will be good for people to see you publicly dating and it'll be so cute to see you both dressed up." Elsie implored

"Elsie! You know we both hate these sort of things!" Ahsoka whined

"Come on! We'll have so much fun dressing you and Elsie up! Mom will love it!" Ahsoka's younger sister, Kisha clapped her hands excitedly

Ahsoka groaned and rolled her eyes. "Do I have any choice?"

Elsie shook her head "Nope not really. Senator Chuchi has specifically requested you and Rex attend with me."

Ahsoka groaned again and dropped dramatically onto the couch.

With a groan, Rex flung his com down and ran a hand over his neat buzz cut hair. The door slid open and Commander Cody walked through.

"Trouble with your girl?" Cody's question sounded more like a laugh

Rex glared at his friend "My girl is fine. But we're both being forced to attend a ball tomorrow night. Ahsoka just called to tell me that she's tried but there's no way we can get out of this, it's some sort of personal favor."

This time Cody did laugh "Time to press that dress uniform and polish those boots, Rexster!" And the commander made to leave.

"Oh no you don't Cody. You laugh at my pain so you can help me get ready." Rex ordered as he jumped his friend.

The next morning Ahsoka was woken by her younger sister jumping on the couch and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"AHSOKA! It's time to wake up! We have to go dress shopping! Get up! Get up!"

"Kisha! Leave me alone! Don't you have to help mom pack or something?" Ahsoka moaned and rolled over

"NOPE! Not right now anyway! My job is to get you to get up!" Kisha kept bouncing until her older sister gave up and rolled off the couch and stood up.

"Fine. Let's get this over with quickly." Ahsoka caved and Kisha only laughed

6 hours later and Ahsoka stumbled back into her sister Elsie's apartment and her mother and two sisters followed with the shopping bags.

"Are we done yet? War is easier than shopping with you guys." Ahsoka complained

Marna and Elsie laughed

"Sorry kid. We still have to get dressed and ready." Elsie patted her younger sister on the shoulder

"Come on dear, I want to see you all dressed up and going to your first ball with your sister and boyfriend." Marna encouraged her active and restless middle daughter. "Plus I think you are really going to stun that boyfriend of yours in your new dress."

Ahsoka followed her mother to her sister's room in order to prepare for the dance.

Rex stood in full dress uniform, complete with polished black leather boots and gloves, before Elsie Tano's apartment waiting to pick up his girlfriend for their first public appearance and formal event as a couple. With a deep breath and a rub against his blonde buzz cut, the Captain of the 501st knocked on the apartment door. A few seconds later the patter of feet was heard and the door ripped open by Kisha.

"Hi Captain! Elsie and Ahsoka are almost ready to go, come on in!" And Kisha opened the door further and allowed Rex to walk in.

A few minutes later Elsie glided in dressed in a pale yellow, strapless dress with puffed out shirt and silver jewelry. The two exchanged pleasantries until Ahsoka entered the room. When she waltzed into the room, Rex sucked in a breath involuntarily. Ahsoka wore a satin pale olive green, A-line dress, with a fluid moving skirt and lightly jeweled collar.

"Wow, Ahsoka. You look...Stunning." Rex breathed out.

Ahsoka blushed and twisted her hands together

"Thanks Rex. You look very nice in your dress uniform."

Kisha giggled at the young couple before Elsie took over the situation.

"Alright people. Let's get going before we are late."

Rex proffered his arm to his girlfriend who nodded and took it with a smile.

"You really do look amazing Ahsoka." Rex whispered as they entered into a waiting speeder.

Ahsoka blushed ever further as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand in affection.

When the two of them entered into the room, every eye was turned towards them and stayed there as they stopped to talk to various acquaintances around the room. Senator Chuchi practically ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh Ahsoka! You look so amazing! Thank you two so much for coming tonight!" Ahsoka smiled at her friend and hugged her back.

"Oh by the way, I think I just saw Senator Amidala and her husband enter the party. You should go over and say hello." Ryio Chuchi gave Ahsoka a conspiratorial grin which the latter returned.

Ahsoka leaned her head against Rex's shoulder and he smiled down at him.

"How surprised do you think Anakin's going to be when he sees us?" Rex asked, a twinkle in his eye

"Very. I bet it takes him a full minute and a half before he's able to say anything." Ahsoka grinned back

"I'm betting closer to two minutes." Rex challenged

"You're on." Ahsoka accepted

Ahsoka and Rex approached the other couple from behind in time to hear Anakin whispering complaints to his wife. Ahsoka reached out and tapped her master's shoulder and when the couple turned and face the two, Ahsoka quickly stifled her giggles behind her hand and Rex did so with a cough. Anakin's mouth dropped open and stayed open when presented with his Captain and Padawan. It was a full minute before Padme nudged her husband and he shut his mouth but another 45 seconds before he was able to speak.

"Ah. I did not expect to see you two here." Anakin interjected into the conversation between the three others.

"Hello to you too master. Senator Chuchi and my sister personal requested our presence." Ahsoka smirked

"Anakin, are you going to say something about how they look?" Padme threw him a bone.

"Ah, yeah. You both look very nice, especially you Snips." Anakin amended

"And you as well Sir." Rex politely returned

At that moment, the band struck up a dance song and couples began to gather on the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Padme pulled her husband away with a polite nod and secretive smile at the younger couple.

Rex offered Ahsoka his hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could dance Rexster." Ahsoka half laughed as he lead her effortlessly through the dance

"Cody thought it would be a good idea to look up videos and have me practice." rex admitted

"Well I'm glad he did. And we tied."

"Tied?" Rex quirked a brow at the young togurtan

"On how long it would take Anakin to speak. It was a minute and 45 seconds, right in the middle of our two guesses. So we tied." Ahsoka explained

Rex laughed.

"Well anyway. Thank you for inviting me to be your date this evening."

Ahsoka looked up into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I wouldn't have anyone else by my side."

The two of them shared a tender kiss before the commander rested her head on the captain's shoulder and the two continued the dance in their own little world.

"Did you get the picture?" A figured hiss from a roof of the opposite building.

"Oh yeah. More than one. All good ones." The second figure's grin could be heard in the voice

"Fives. Jesse. Hurry up. The ball is going to end soon and we need to get back to barracks before curfew or Dogma figures out where we are." Echo urgently whispered.

The three crawled away from the roof's edge and to a waiting speeder.

* * *

 **AN: And Cut! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I am in need of ideas for more chapters so please send some! Hoep two long chapters makes up for the long silence.**


	11. Sick Days

**AN: Hello Good people! This chapter was suggested by me by legoryan4579! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm broke. There's no way I could afford to buy the rights to Star Wars. Even if I wish I could.**

* * *

Ahsoka knew the day was going to be long when she woke up and tried to sit up, only to collapse back down when her montrals started pounding with a massive headache.

"Augh." She moaned and pressed her hand against her head.

A few minutes later she pulled herself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to splash some cool water on her face before heading out towards the mess hall.

Ahsoka squinted against the harsh white light of the hallways but continued on until she had reached the mess hall where she grabbed a tray of food and glass of water. The mess was surprising quiet but at the moment Ahsoka was thankful because her headache was increasing.

Rex walked into the mess a few minutes later and his attention was drawn to his girlfriend, sitting at one of the empty tables, picking at the food on her plate but not actually eating it.

"Good morning Cyar'ika." Rex greeted the young woman

Ahsoka glanced up and blinked in recognition

"Oh. Hi Rex." Ahsoka murmured dejectedly

The captain's brow furrowed as he took in her appearance and lack of usual energy.

"Something wrong Ahsoka?" Rex slid in across from her, reached out, and gently took her empty head.

Ahsoka shook her head then winced.

"It's nothing. Just a headache." To try and prove her point, Ahsoka took a bite of food before gagging and pushing the tray away.

"I don't think it's nothing Ahsoka. I think you're sick." Rex argued

"I'm not sick. Isss juss a headache." She slurred

Rex rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah right. Come on let's get you back to your chambers." the Captain stood up and walked around the table and gently pulled the commander to her feet

"Not the med bay?" Ahsoka's eyes narrowed in suspicion

"Medics are away with the General and the others on a mercy mission." Rex glanced sideways at the wilting togruta next to him "Plus I know how much you hate staying there. You'll be more comfortable in your own room."

Ahsoka's smile was more of a grimace as she stumbled out of the mess. Rex wrapped her arm around his shoulder and supported his girlfriend down the hall.

When the two of them reached Ahsoka's chamber, Rex helped her into bed, took off his gauntlets and gently placed a bare hand on her forehead.  
"You feel a little feverish." Rex announced quietly when he withdrew his hand. "I'm going to go find some fever reducers." Ahsoka only muttered unintelligibly in response. Rex glanced at his girlfriend before leaving the room for the med bay.

When he returned fifteen minutes later, after rifling through the medical supplies, which he would probably be chewed out for later, Ahsoka was curled up on her side facing away from the door and moaning. Quickly setting down the supplies on the desk, Rex returned to Ahsoka's side.

"Ahsoka? You alright?" His brow furrowed and he gently turned her over so she was facing him again.

The young woman's normally sienna skin was a pale orange shade, a sheen of sweat covered her face, and her arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Feel like I'm going to be sick." Ahsoka whispered and clenched her teeth tightly before jumping off the bed and sprinting to the bathroom.

Rex knelt on the floor of the bathroom next to his girlfriend who was doubled over the toilet. The Captain started to rub circles on the Commander's back and handed her a wet cloth when she was finished retching.

"I'm thinking this is more than just a headache."

Ahsoka laughed dryly

"I'm starting to wish Kix or Coric stayed here."

"Me too. Feel good enough to move back to bed?"

With a nod, Ahsoka grasped Rex's out stretched hand, let him pull her up off the floor, and guide her back to her bunk. Ahsoka slowly pulled off her boots and discarded them off to the side of the bunk before curling up on her side again. Rex smirked as he draped a blanket over the togruta.

"What?" She questioned when she saw his expression.

"I was thinking if only you could always be so calm."

Ahsoka smirked back at the comment

"You know you love me for my energy."

"Maybe."

"K'uur. There's no 'maybe' about it." Ahsoka's sentence was punctuated with a yawn.

"We'll debate this later. Now, you need to take meds and get some rest." Rex ordered

"Yes Captain." Ahsoka took the proffered cup of water and pills.

While the patient was taking her medication, the caretaker dampened another cloth and brought it back and laid it across Ahsoka's forehead and montrals.

"Thanks. That feels nice." She whispered

"I'm going to go now. The others should be back from the mercy mission in a few hours. Use your com if you need anything." Rex placed a soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"No. Please don't go. Stay with me for a little while." Ahsoka begged, slipping her hand out from under the blanket to grab her boyfriend's hand.

Rex hesitated for a moment but nodded in concession and pulled up the desk chair next to the bed and continued to hold her hand as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

Six hours later Anakin Skywalker, Kix, Coric, the other troopers returned from their mercy mission to no waiting Captain or Commander.

"Knowing the two of them, they're probably teaching the shinies all the tricks of Sabacc so Jesse can't cheat them." Echo muttered

"Hey! I don't cheat! Everybody else are just sore losers!" Jesse defended

"Keep telling yourself that. I'm going to the mess to try and find some of the others and get some grub." Fives and Hardcase walked off together with a few other brothers.

"I'm going to go drop my stuff off and check in at the med bay." Coric was followed by fellow medic Kix

Anakin directed the maintenance crew to the shuttle before heading for his own quarters for some peace and quiet.

When Coric and Kix checked into the med bay they were confused by a few random pill bottles laying out and rifled through cabinets and a hastily scribbled note from their CO.

"Looks like we figured out where the Captain has been. The Commander is sick and he was in here looking for fever reducers and anti-nausea meds for her. He apologise for the mess but says he was in a hurry." Kix read through the note before passing it to the lieutenant.

"There's a post script. He says not to worry, he doesn't think she's severely sick and feels she'll rest better in her own cabin." Coric added before setting down the note and checking the labels of the bottles. "Looks like he knew what to give her." he added

"Should we go check on her?"

"We wouldn't be good medics if we didn't"

The two medics met up with Fives, Echo, and Jesse on the way to the officer's quarters

"What are you ARC troopers up to?" Kix questioned the three with raised brow

"We were in the mess and the boys there said they hadn't seen the Captain or Commander since the end of the breakfast rush. Apparently the Commander didn't look too well and the Captain had to help her back to her cabin." Fives explained

"We were worried so we thought we'd come check on her." Echo added

"What about you medics?" Jesse interjected

"Same reason as you. Our Captain left a note and messed up cabinets explaining that the Commander isn't feeling well but he doesn't think it is serious." Kix replied

The five troopers reached their commander's door and looked to each other before Coric politely knocked on the closed door. When nobody answered Fives entered in override codes and announced they were coming in before hitting the button that granted them access.

When they looked into the room they found their Captain, slouched in the desk chair next to their Commander curled up on her bunk. The couple's hands were intertwined and both were sleeping.

"How badly do you think the General would freak out if he saw this right now?" Jesse whispered

The sound of his voice woke Rex who stood and faced the intruders.

"What are you boys doing here?" he asked quickly

"Checking up on our ill Commander." Kix smirked

"And trying to find you before the General gets suspicious." Fives added, ignoring the glare from his CO.

Before the situation could escalate, Coric interjected

"How is she?"

Rex glanced behind him

"Better. She's been sleeping most of the time."

Kix moved past the Captain to inspect the ill togruta himself. He noticed the damp, now warm, cloth, gently moved it, and placed a gauntlet-less hand lightly against Ahsoka's forehead. At his touch, Ahsoka stirred and blinked her bleary eyes open.

"Is that you Kix?" She murmured

"Yes Commander. Just checking up on you." He replied quietly, taking hold of her wrist and checking her pulse

"It's just Ahsoka, Kix." Ahsoka murmured, tilting her head up to seek out the other faces standing near the doorway. "Hi boys. How was the mission?"

"Mission went well Snips. Question is, how are you?" Anakin Skywalker stepped into the room and moved to stand behind Kix, staring down at his young padawan. If he noticed the chair next to the bunk or his Captain's slightly ruffled look, he didn't say anything.

"Feel like I could run a marathon Master." Ahsoka grinned weakly

"Something tells me that's going to have to wait for a few days Snips." Anakin returned her grin

"Your fever seems to have gone down some. I'll bring by some rehydrating solution and more meds here in a little bit though and keep an eye on you for the next couple of days." Kix patted the young woman's hand before standing up.

"Thanks Kix."

"Get some more rest, Ahsoka." Anakin patted her shoulder before leaving the room behind the medic.

Rex stayed behind while the others filed out.

"Go on Rex. You need to eat and make sure all the boys made it back okay. I'll be fine." Ahsoka encouraged

"Okay. But com me if you need anything." Rex agreed

"I promise. Now go."

Rex bent down and kissed Ahsoka.

"I love you Cyar'ika." He whispered

"I love you too Rexster." She smiled as he left the room

* * *

 **AN: Hopefully this lives up to everyone's expectations. Please suggest more chapter ideas, I love getting them, they fuel my creative juices! Please R &R, they make my day and make me even more excited to write the next chapter!**

 **K'uur- Hush**

 **Cyar'ika- Sweetheart**


	12. Undercover Couple

**AN: I'm back again people! Shout out to my dear friend FireRanger101 who helped me decide on this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, I probably would be rich enough to pay for school.**

* * *

"Captain Rex and Commander Tano. We have an undercover mission for the two of you." Obi-Wan Kenobi announced when the two of them stood before the full council. "We are trying to capture an important informant who has been leaking information to the Separatists."

Rex nodded "Yes Sir. What is our assignment?"

"The two of you are to go undercover into the city to try and draw out the leaker before capturing him."

"Copy that. When do we leave?"

"After you both have figured out what your undercover story will be and review the leaker's profile."

"What is our cover story going to be?" Ahsoka asked as the two exchanged data-pads of information.

"Something easy that we both can remember and that will draw out our target without too much effort. What do you have on our guy?"

"He spends a lot of his time in a bar near a popular tourist area, which is how he is able to easily trade information, all the people he talks to look like tourists." Ahsoka relayed

"Well that's something we can use." Rex nodded, jotting down notes. "It also says here that he tends to start fights and get agitated if a male approaches him unannounced or by himself. Looks like the only people he's ever seen talking to are couples or females."

"Looks like we have our easy cover story then." Ahsoka set down her data-pad and rolled her eyes at the look her boyfriend was giving her. "What? We're already a couple so that'll make it easier to approach him."

"Okay. What is our backstory then?" Rex smiled

"We're a couple. On vacation together." Ahsoka smiled back even wider "A newly married couple. On our honeymoon."

"A married couple on our honeymoon? I kinda like the sound of that." Rex snaked his arm around his girlfriend's waist

"Really? You do?" Ahsoka murmured, blushing slightly

"I think it'll be the perfect cover story for us." Rex gently pressed a kiss to Ahsoka's forehead

A day later, a small inconspicuous shuttled dropped off a human male in a black jacket and boots, with brown pants and blue shirt, carrying a small suitcase; a togruta in a purple day dress and white jacket and shoes hung off his arm; both were laughing and smiling at each other. The couple checked into a small hotel before heading to a nearby bar. When they entered laughing and arms wrapped around each other, a figure sitting in a corner booth looked up from their drink and watched the couple sit down at the bar, order their drinks, and start debating their plans for the next day.

"So where do you think we should visit first Sweetheart? Should we take a speeder ride out to the country to go see the waterfalls, or should be go to the museum?" The young woman asked, leaning on her beau.

"I was thinking we could go have a picnic in the wildflower fields." the man answered

A blue skinned Twi'lek slid in at the bar next to them.

"There's this really great tour company that takes you out to the wildflower fields and the waterfalls if you want to do both." He suggested

"Really? We should do that Babe!" The togruta practically glowed at the suggestion

"We really should. Thank you kind Sir. Are you familiar with the area? We are just visiting." The blonde haired male asked politely, linking arms with the woman next to him.

"Yeah, I live around here. What's the occasion for the vacation?" The blue skinned male asked.

"We just got married! We are on our honeymoon!" The young woman gushed, wrapping her arms even tighter around the man next her who leaned over and kissed her.

"Very nice. Well I hope you enjoy the tour tomorrow and the rest of your honeymoon." The twi'lek said before slipping back to his corner booth.

About an hour later, the happy couple left the bar as the man in the booth continued to watch them.

When Rex and Ahsoka got about half a block away from the bar and glanced behind them to make sure nobody was following them.

"Was that our guy?" Ahsoka whispered

"I believe so. He matched the description and he approached us as a couple." Rex replied

"Did you place the recorders and cameras?" Ahsoka murmured as they entered into the hotel

"Of course. We can link them up as soon as we get to the room." Rex answered as he pushed the elevator button.

When the two got back to the room, they fired up their surveillance equipment and linked the equipment they planted in the bar.

"He's not doing much. Just sitting there nursing his drink." Rex announced once everything was running.

"That's boring. He's not calling anybody to check to see if we are any of his contacts?" Ahsoka questioned

"Nope. Nothing. Just sitting there. Maybe we have to go back a few times before he thinks we are a contact."

"Ah, oh well. Guess there's not much we can do then." Ahsoka stood up from her chair. "I call first dibs on the bathroom." She grinned cheekily while her boyfriend shook his head and laughed as she left the room.

When Ahsoka returned from her shower, Rex was taking down notes and staring intently at the holo-pad next to him.

"What's up? Did he contact someone?" She asked

"Yeah. I can't get a good look at the person he's talking to because they're wearing a cloak but he's definitely talking about us." Rex glanced at her.

"What is he saying now?" Ahsoka inquired

"Something about a code phrase. He's saying if we are the contacts we'll start talking about a new apartment and finding furnishings for it."Rex replied

"Looks like we have our informant and the way to get him to unintentionally confess." Ahsoka clapped her hands.

The next evening the same couple entered the same bar, but this time sat together in a booth. Both seemed completely entranced with each other. The same Twi'lek man came and joined them about a half hour later.

"Did you guys enjoy the tour?" He asked

"Oh my gosh! It was amazing! We had such a great time, didn't we Sweetheart?" The togruta's blue eyes sparkled as she turned her gaze onto her husband.

"We sure did. The wildflowers are so beautiful this time of year. And I didn't think the waterfalls would be as nice as they were. We had a wonderful picnic and hike during the tour." The blonde haired male patted his wife's hand lovingly

"That's great. What are you doing with the rest of your time here?" The unattached male questioned, leaning a bit more forward in his seat.

"Well we are thinking about doing some shopping, we just bought an apartment on our homeworld and are looking to furnish it and buy some souvenirs for our family." The newlywed male answered "Do you have any suggestions for shops?"

"Well there's some a great market about six blocks from here that has a great selection of shops you might enjoy." The blue skinned male suggest

"That's a wonderful idea!" The woman smiled broadly "Thank you for the suggestion! You know such much about this area!"

"Well. There's also this little hole-in-the-wall place you could also go to if you really want to get to know this area. I can show it to you, that is if you are up for a little bit of adventure."

The sienna skinned woman sat up straighter in her seat.

"Oh! Sweetheart that sounds like so much fun! Should we go?"

"I think that's a great idea. Shall we go then?" Her husband agreed

"Of course. Follow me." The Twi'lek lead the way out of the bar and quickly down the street until they reached a inconspicuous door in an alley.

The unnamed man punched in a code and quickly ushered the couple through the door and into a small dim room. Once the door closed the man turned on the couple.

"Alright. What's the information?" He quickly asked

"What information? What is this place? I thought we were going somewhere cool?" The togruta pouted

"You know. The information. About the latest Republic troop movements. You used the code phrase. Now give the information!" The man was getting agitated fast.

"Did you hear that Love?" Rex asked sweetly

"I did Sweetheart. It sounded like we have found our leak who just confessed to us. Us, a Captain of the 501st battalion and a Jedi Padawan." Ahsoka grinned widely before looking the man before them dead in the face."You are under arrest for leaking sensitive information to the Separatist." She announced sweetly

"WHAT?!" the Twi'lek yelled, paled in shock before grabbing his side arm and shooting wildly at the two who had drawn their weapons in preparation for his attack.

When the fight was over and Rex and Ahsoka escorted their prisoner to a waiting gunship they had called before they left the bar.

"I can't believe this. You mean you really aren't my contacts?" He grumbled

"Sorry to disappoint you." Ahsoka smirked

"You mean you two aren't a married couple?" The prisoner grumbled again

"Nope." Rex answered

"Are you sure?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he glanced at the couple once more. "You sure fooled me."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks again to FireRanger101 who helped me with this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R &R and leave suggestions for more chapters!**


	13. A Breach of Armor

**AN: I'm back again my Dear Readers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Over 4,000 views! Thank you guys for all the support with this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I wonder if anyone on Fanfiction actually owns their fandoms… I'm pretty sure we don't, and if nothing else, I'm sure I don't own my fandoms.**

* * *

Ahsoka never thought it could happen, never thought it could be possible, never thought the armor could be breached. And as she practically flew down the hall, gripping the wall corners as she skidded around them, she begged it not to be true.

"You have to let me in there! Please Kix! Let me in!" Ahsoka begged, trying to push her way past him.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. But you can't go in there! I'll come get you when we're done." Kix tried to placate the commander but to no avail.

By this time other troopers had reached the argument ensuing in the hall.

"Kix! Please! You have to let me!" Ahsoka's voice was close to hysteric as she once again tried to push past the medic.

Ahsoka opened her mouth again to try another tactic but the words were caught in her throat and her shoulders slumped and trembled slightly. Kix's eyes softened a little before nodding to the other troopers standing behind her. Echo gently grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled her away from the med bay entrance.

"There's nothing we can do for the Captain right now Ahsoka. It's best if we just stay out here and let them do their work." The ARC Trooper said comfortingly

"You saw it Echo! You saw how bad it was!" Ahsoka was hysteric now.

Fives stepped in with Tup, Dogma, Hardcase, and Jesse.

"Commander... Ahsoka, _udesii_ , Kix and Coric are the best there is. Rex is going to be fine, you'll see. He'll be up and yelling at all us slackers soon enough." Fives explained softly

"Perhaps we should all get some caff and wait for some news." Tup suggested

"I'm going to my chambers. I should probably meditate or something." Ahsoka declined

"We'll bring you some caff and check in in a little." Jesse patted Ahsoka shoulder supportively

Ahsoka entered her cabin, popped her boots off and discarded them haphazardly before flopping on her bed. With a deep breath, the young padawan felt the rush of adrenaline leave her as the day's events replayed in her head.

 _FLASHBACK:_

" _Captain Rex, take Torrent Company and cover the west end of the forest. Commander Tano, take a squad and scout the nearby building." General Skywalker ordered_

" _Copy that." The subordinates answered in unison before departing for their assignments._

 _Approximately 30 minutes later the coms erupted in urgent chatter as all_ haran _broke loose._

" _We need backup! We've been ambushed!"_

" _We need a medic!"_

" _We've got two squads down!"_

" _Where are our reinforcements?!"_

 _And the blessed final call for Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, take your men and three other squads and go assist Rex and Torrent!"_

" _Copy that Master, we're on our way!"_

 _When Ahsoka and the other reached the point of ambush, it was worse than they had expected. Apparently as a final act of resistance, the enemy had created an effective trap and had pinned down the company, who were finally making headway now they were over the initial surprise. With reinforcements, the skirmish was quickly finished and the cleanup began. The medics patched up the wounded, who luckily who had sustained only minor wounds, and sent them back to base. Ahsoka paused in the clean up process and looked around for a second, brow furrowed. There was a slight disturbance in the Force swirling nearby and Ahsoka scanned for the source. When she pinpointed it, her face paled. Rex was leaning up against tree, gripping his thigh._

" _Rex! Oh my gosh! What happened?" Ahsoka gripped his arm with concern_

" _I'm fine. Just a scratch. Are the rest of the men okay?" Rex half muttered_

" _The others are fine! You are not! Let me see!" Ahsoka insisted, pulling at his hand._

 _When she pulled his hand away, she gasped._

" _Rex! Oh my gosh!" She breathed in "MEDIC! We need a medic right now!" Ahsoka's scream was panicked and desperate._

 _Seeing the wound, Kix was running before Ahsoka was finished with her sentence. He quickly eased his captain down to the ground and pressed hard on the wound, calling for a medpack and a gurney._

 _Ahsoka stood off to the side while they loaded up her pale and unconscious boyfriend onto the gurney and raced towards the base. She finally snapped out of it when Fives placed a hand on her shoulder, and she took off running._

Ahsoka started awake from her restless slumber by a knock on the door. She waved her hand and the door opened to admit Echo and Tup with a steaming cup of caff and a tray of food.

"Hey Com… Ahsoka. We brought you some food and caff; figured you could use something." Echo offered

"Thanks boys." Ahsoka took the tray and caff and sat down at her desk and started eating. "Any news?"

"None. They've finally locked us out about 30 minutes ago, but Coric promised to com us as soon as there's news." Tup answered

Ahsoka nodded while she ate a few more bites of food.

"You doing okay, _vod'ika_?" Echo questioned softly

Ahsoka set down her fork and sighed.

"He never gets hurt. Ever. So I guess I'm just a little worried. I mean how did he get shot? He has armor _and_ a _kama_ , so how did he get shot?" Ahsoka shook her head

"Sometimes these things happen. And there's not much we can do about it." Echo attempted comfortingly

"But never to Rex!" Ahsoka argued

"That's not necessarily true. Remember Saleucami? He got shot back then too. It was bad back then and he pulled through just fine. And he'll be just fine this time too." Jesse came and joined the conversation "Now do you want our help in sneaking you into the med bay? Kix just commed and said that Rex is out of surgery and will be in a bacta tank for a little bit before they move him to recovery. But us boys figured that you wouldn't want to wait another 6 hours to see your dear Captain, so Fives has dragged Dogma, Hardcase, and Chopper away from their half-hearted Sabacc game and will meet us at the med bay so we can sneak you in." Jesse grinned and Ahsoka's lips quirked upwards.

Four hours later when Kix and two med droids came to remove Rex from the bacta tank they found Ahsoka curled up in a chair next to the tank. Once they removed him and moved him into the recovery room, Kix shook his commander's shoulder to wake her.

"Ahsoka." Said commander blinked her eyes open. "Hey. We just moved Rex to the recovery room."

The togruta nodded her thanks before slipping into said recovery room, curling up in the chair next to the biobed, and gripped her boyfriend's hand. Before she knew it, Ahsoka was sound asleep, her head on the biobed.

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka awoke to someone slowly caressing her back lek.

"Rex?" She murmured sleepily

A soft chuckle woke her completely and she sat up in her chair.

"Rex!" She breathed, leaning over and kissing him.

"Hey, _Cyar'ika._ "

"Hey back Rexster, I'm glad you're okay."

"Takes more than a stray bolt to take me out."

Ahsoka's lip trembled slightly "Why didn't you say anything? You almost bled out! The medics said if it had hit even an inch over then you wouldn't be here!"

Rex propped himself on an elbow and grasped his girlfriend's hand.

" _Udesii Cyar'ika._ I'm okay. In my defense I didn't even feel it until after everything calmed down."

Ahsoka nodded with a small smile.

"How did you get in here anyway? I thought for sure Kix or Coric would have locked everyone out." Rex changed the subject

"You have no idea. But it turns out Fives and the others are really good at sneaking people into med bays." Ahsoka smiled fully now

"You have no idea." Rex smirked and laid back down.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys like it! Please continue with the suggestions, I'm working on the ones I have now, but I'm always looking for new ideas!**

 **Haran-Hell**

 **Udesii-Calm Down**

 **Vod'ika-Little Sibling, in this case it would mean Little Sister**

 **Cyar'ika-Sweetheart**


	14. Unhidden Fears

**AN: This is a suggestion from my lovely reader and guest, Penguinhugs3! Thank you for the suggestion and hope this is what you thought it would be!**

 **Disclaimer: I hate doing these, they're so boring. You know the drill by now: I don't own.**

* * *

It was a boring night aboard the _Resolute_. The barrack beds contained a collection of men sleeping, reading magazines, or searching the holonet. The mess hall was fairly quiet but a couple of tables were hosting games of Sabacc. Ahsoka sat a such a table with Hardcase, Chopper, Jesse, Tup, and Dogma.

"I wonder how that secret mission Rex, Fives, Echo, and Anakin are on is going." Ahsoka wondered out loud

"Probably is more exciting then what is going on here." Hardcase muttered

"They're probably tramping through some overgrown jungle or some muddy swamp." Jesse added

"Is that your definition of 'more exciting'? You need to get out more." Chopper scoffed dealing another hand

"Hey!" Jesse was slightly offended

"Jungles are awful. Full of thick undergrowth and weird creatures." Tup put in his two cents

"Swamps aren't much better. Lots of mud and annoying bugs. I hate bugs." Dogma shuddered

"Dogma are you afraid of bugs?" Ahsoka smirked

"No. Absolutely not." He ground out

"Given the size of your shudder, you don't like bugs." Ahsoka negated

"Just because I don't like bugs does not mean I fear them." Dogma glowered

"So if we dump a bunch of bugs on your bunk while you're sleeping, you won't wake up screaming like a small child?" Jesse suggested

"You do that and you'll wish you jumped out an airlock when I get my hands on you." Dogma hissed

"Yup. Okay now we now what Dogma is afraid of. What are you afraid of Tup?" Ahsoka tossed another card onto the table.

"Can I say Fives when he is drunk?" The others snorted but nodded anyway

"Chopper what do you fear?" Hardcase wondered

"Crawling through enclosed spaces. How about you Hardcase?" Chopper tried to deflect to the next person.

"Moving plants." And no more was said since all those present remember or heard about Umbara.

"Jesse?" Tup asked

"Snakes." Jesse grunted

"When have you ever had a run in with snakes?" Hardcase muttered unconvincingly

"About a year ago. When we were trudging through a swamp on a moon in the outer rim."  
"Oh I remember that! Yeah I could see why you don't like snakes now."Ahsoka said

"How about you Ahsoka? What are you afraid of?" Tup asked "You are the only one who hasn't told us what you fear."

"Thunderstorms." The togruta shrugged at their looks "When I was a youngling some of my clan mates thought it would be funny to leave me outside when it started raining and I ended up stuck outside during the entire thunderstorm."

"That doesn't sound fun."

Ahsoka shook her head and they all went back to playing their game silently

Four hours later the group was still playing Sabacc when Fives and Echo walked in and joined them in a new hand.

"What have you been doing while we've been away?" Fives questioned the silent group

"The usual. Made guess of where you might be. Learned each other's fears." Ahsoka waved her hand around lazily

"Fears? What fears?" Echo asked

"Chopper is afraid of tight spaces, Hardcase doesn't like moving plants, Jesse hates snakes, Dogma has a fear of bugs, and I don't like thunderstorms." Ahsoka explained strategically leaving out Tup's fear in Fives's presence.

"Now that we have that settled… What are your fears?" Hardcase asked, throwing another card into the pile on the table.

"Spiders. Especially assassin spider droids." Fives offered

"That's justifiable." Jesse acquiesced

"Needles. That's why I try to avoid getting hurt and running into Kix or Coric." Echo shrugged

"Now it makes sense why you are the more cautious one." Tup

They continued to play another couple of rounds quietly.

"I wonder what the Captain is afraid of." Hardcase wondered out loud

"Probably nothing or something stupid." Fives grumbled irritably since he was losing.

"Even if he does have a fear he won't tell us." Dogma threw out

"We could always make him tells us." Chopper suggested

"Or trick him. That would help us with the boredom." Tup groaned, cringing at his bad hand.

"Do we want to repeat the incident when we all jumped him? He ran us hard on the training course for three days. And I for one do not care to repeat that." Fives defeated the tricking idea.

"Oh well that's true." Hardcase dropped the idea

"But I'm still curious to what he fears." Jesse muttered

"Stop mentioning it!" Tup whined

"What can I say? I'm bored and it's piqued my interest!" Jesse shot back

Ahsoka reached over and smacked the two on the shoulders.

"I'll deal with it. Now are you going to play another hand or not?"

Captain Rex was enjoying some down time after his most recent mission. He had cleaned his armor and polished his weapons and finished some reports before going to the mess hall for a cup of caff. There he saw the boys and his girlfriend playing another game of Sabacc and nursing their own cups of caff.

"What are you all up to?" He asked

"Playing Sabacc and sharing fears." Echo grumbled, throwing his hand of cards down in defeat.

Rex tilted his head in confusion. "The game I understand. The sharing of fears I don't. Care to explain?"

"I don't even know how we got on the subject but we all discovered each other's fears." Ahsoka explained casually "Ha! That's it Fives, I win!" she exclaimed proudly

"What about you Captain? Do you have anything you fear?"Jesse asked almost innocently

Rex's eyes narrowed.

"Even if I had one, I wouldn't tell you guys."

"Told you he wouldn't tell us." Echo muttered under his breath

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Anyway boys, thanks for the entertainment, I'll see you guys later." She collected her meager earnings and followed her boyfriend out of the mess.

"So what did you say you were afraid of?" Rex smiled down at the togruta

"Thunderstorms."

"Ah. The whole left outside by your clanmates thing." Rex nodded in understanding

"You never did tell me what you fear most." Ahsoka nudged the blonde-haired clone next to her.

Rex glanced sidelong at Ahsoka.

"Did the boys put you up to this?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "No. We were talking about it and none of us knew what you feared. And you can't say nothing, because we're all afraid of something. Anakin hates sand. I hate thunderstorms."

"Fine. But you have to promise you won't bust out laughing."

"Aw. Afraid I'll hurt your feelings?" Ahsoka mocked jokingly

"Falling uncontrollably from great heights." Rex admitted

"What? That's it?" Ahsoka titled her head to look up at him "How did that come about?"

Her boyfriend gave her a look.

"Do you remember when you and the General decided to throw me off the wall?"

Ahsoka laughed shortly. "Are you serious?"

"Very. I still haven't forgotten that event."

"I'm sorry then. Won't happen again, I'll tell you to jump next time." Ahsoka made a serious face until she started laughing again.

The next morning in the mess hall, Ahsoka slid in at the table that hosted the past evening's Sabacc game.

"So? Did he tell you?" Fives leaned in closer

Ahsoka nodded and started eating her breakfast.

"Well?! What did he say his fear was?" Hardcase asked eagerly

"Jedi throwing him off tall buildings or walls."The commander answered seriously

"Really? That's what his fear is?" Jesse narrowed his eyes slightly

"Apparently he still hasn't forgotten when the General and I threw him off the wall on Geonosis." Ahsoka twirled her fork in her food.

"So no throwing our Captain off a wall or building, got it. Unfortunately there goes our weekend plans." Echo shook his head in fake disappointment

"Sorry." Ahsoka patted his shoulder sympathetically "Anyway. Who's up for a rematch in Sabacc?"

* * *

 **AN: There you guys go! Hope you guys liked it! Please R &R and suggest more ideas!**


	15. Lost and Found

**AN: Hello Dear Readers! Back again with another chapter for you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Since I am writing Fanfiction and not scripts it is apparent I don't own the rights to Star Wars.**

* * *

Rex and Ahsoka were both confused on how they ended up in this situation. It wasn't completely unusual for the 501st to end up in unusual situations and for the Captain and Commander to find themselves in the middle of the chaos. However, this time they were pretty sure not even their brothers would believe the situation they were in.

"How the _haran_ did we end up like this?" Rex vocalized in wonderment

"I don't even think Fives, Hardcase, and Jesse's worst luck combined could end them up in this situation." Ahsoka grumbled

"I think their luck has rubbed off on us." Rex sighed

"What are we going to do now?" The commander asked

"Get the RV point and wait for Hawk to come pick us up." The captain responded

"Let's get going then." the togruta allowed the man next to her to pull her up and support her as the two slowly started climbing out of the ravine.

 _FLASHBACK:_

" _Captain Rex and Ahsoka, you two each take a pack of explosives and take the Northern wall. You need to cause a big enough distraction for the rest of us to get through the main gates. Then you will meet back up with us to finish taking the compound." Anakin assigned the two_

" _Copy that Skyguy! See you on the other side!" Ahsoka chirped slinging the pack onto her back._

 _Anakin rolled his eyes in exasperation at his padawan._

 _Rex saluted "I'll make sure she stays safe, Sir. You have my word."_

 _Anakin nodded assured that his Captain would do just that, and watched as the two took off jogging together towards their assignment._

 _Rex and Ahsoka made quick work of setting the explosives on the Northern wall and ducked behind a tree a safe distance away while the charges detonated. Then they rushed the gaping hole in the wall, weapons drawn and primed. Ten minutes later and they were still fight swarm after swarm of droids._

" _I sure hope this is a big enough distraction for Skyguy!" Ahsoka grunted, swinging her dual blades with ferocity._

" _If it isn't, I don't know what would be a big enough one." Rex breathlessly replied_

" _Next time I vote we let our three thickheaded ARC trooper_ vode _take this assignment!" Ahsoka muttered as the two veteran fighters backed up against each other to keep fighting._

" _I think now is a good time to draw the droids into the woods to help even out our chances. We're going to get overrun at this rate." Rex suggested tactfully_

" _1,2,3 RUN!" Ahsoka yelled and the two dashed off through the woods, splitting up so the droids had to spread out._

 _The tactic worked for a little while, but for some reason the droids just kept spilling from the hole in the wall and Rex and Ahsoka kept getting pushed back._

" _This isn't working and I'm pretty sure I saw some droidekas come out of that wall!" Ahsoka yelled, her swings getting slower at time went on._

" _There's no way we're going to be able to get to the others. We need another plan!" Rex responded, reloading his weapons._

 _Ahsoka nodded in silent agreement before flipping on her comlink "Master we're being overrun here! Sorry but we're not going to be able to assist you!"_

" _We've got it covered here Ahsoka, you two get yourselves out of there!" Anakin yelled back_

" _Copy that Master! See you on the other side!" Ahsoka flipped her com off_

" _Rex! They don't need our help but we're on our own to get out of this!" She shouted, deflecting another volley of shots._

" _Then I suggest we bottleneck them through the caves and try to get to some high ground on the other side for an easy pick up!" Rex covered his commander as the two entered the system of caves._

 _The two kept running through the tunnels, Rex leading them while trying to navigate using his wrist holo and Ahsoka lighting the way with her lightsabers._

" _We're almost there. Hopefully we've lost most of the droids by now." Rex announced_

 _When the two finally made it out of the caves, they realized that there was no higher ground like they originally thought but a deep ravine instead._

" _Well this is great! We have a hoard of droids coming at us and a cliff at our backs!" Ahsoka groaned in frustration_

" _Do we have anymore explosives? We could blow the tunnel's entrance to try and stop them." Rex checked his belt and Ahsoka shook her head when her search came up negative._

" _Looks like we have to stand and fight. Or jump." Ahsoka muttered tiredly_

" _Only as a last resort will we jump." Rex grumbled, already prepping his pistols for the next round of droids._

 _The clinking and clunking of metal signalled the arrival of the enemy army._

" _You think they would be too busy trying to fight Anakin's forces. I'm not sure why they keep pursuing us." the Commander sighed  
_ " _Too stupid to realize they are being overrun in another direction." the Captain sighed back_

" _Wish they were so stupid they would get lost in the tunnels." Ahsoka muttered wishfully_

" _We couldn't get that lucky." Rex patted her shoulder gently_

" _Too bad Hardcase and a rotary cannon couldn't be here." Ahsoka commented_

" _Or Fives and some explosives." Rex agreed as the sun glinted off the first battle droid_

 _The Captain and Commander continued to pick off droids as they came through the entrance of the cave and were doing pretty well until three droidekas rolled out followed by a squad of super battle droids._

" _They just won't stop!" Ahsoka grunted, struggling to deflect the powerful bolts emanating from the rolling death balls while Rex picked off the super battle droids. "We're running out of time and options! Did anyone say when they could come help us?"_

" _Jesse said they are still cleaning out the compound and can't send anyone for at least half an hour." Rex replied tightly_

" _Wonderful. Jumping is starting to look good." The commander replied just as tightly as the two kept being pushed further and further back towards the edge of the cliff._

 _Ahsoka glanced over when Rex grunted as he narrowly avoided another laser bolt headed in his direction. She could tell he was struggling to keep up but wasn't letting it show. The split second she took to glance in her boyfriend's direction was enough for laser bolt to slip past her defenses and clip her shoulder. Rex glanced over worriedly when he heard his girlfriend hiss and flinch when the bolt clipped her shoulder. While both of them were distracted they failed to notice the droidekas firing at them. The bolts hit the ground where the two had been standing as they jumped away. However, the ground cracked beneath them and they finally realized they had been standing on the edge of the cliff. Ahsoka retracted her green blades and Rex wrapped his arms around her protectively as the two of them free fell down into the ravine. As the two raced towards the bottom of the ravine, Ahsoka reached out and called upon the Force to slow their decent enough so they only tumbled around instead of crashing into the ground._

 _A few minutes after the rough landing, Rex groaned and pushed himself up onto his forearms, mentally checking himself for injuries. His head throbbed, maybe a mild concussion, nothing serious for sure, and maybe a few bumps and bruises, but again nothing serious. Once he got his bearings and was confident he was uninjured he started looking around for his girlfriend. Ahsoka was laying unmoving about 20ft away. Rex ripped his helmet off, scrambled over to her and turned her over as she groaned and blinked her eyes open to stare up at him._

" _Rex. Are you okay?" She murmured, gathering her senses._

" _Yeah I'm fine. You okay? That was quite a tumble we took." Rex helped her sit up._

 _Ahsoka placed a hand to her pounding montrals and looked over herself._

" _My ankle hurts a little, I think it's mildly sprained, and I'm a little dizzy but other than that I think I'm fine." Ahsoka announced after a second._

" _Okay. I'm going to try and reach someone so they can send us an evac." The captain slipped her helmet back on and activating a com._

 _A minute later Rex announced that Hawk would be able to pick them if they could reach the RV point. The two of them looked around the ravine where they had fallen and looked back at each other._

" _How the_ haran _did we end up like this?"_

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter! Still taking suggestions for other chapters! Please R &R!**

 **Haran-Hell**

 **Vode-Brothers**


	16. When He First Loved Her

**AN: Sorry it's been a little while. Been busy with summer orientation and getting ready for a family trip. I hope you guys like this idea, there will be a follow up story later.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Rex sat silently eating the lukewarm mess hall food-like substance before him. Across from him, Ahsoka still hadn't touched her food in the half hour they had been sitting down. Instead she was animatedly discussing something with Fives and Echo, waving her arms around while Fives shook his head and Echo rolled his eyes. Rex stopped eating for a moment, caught up as he was watching his girl.

"How long?" Cody nudged his friend next to him, smirking as Rex blinked rapidly back into reality.

"How long what?" Rex stabbed at his meal and pushed the food around on the tray.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Cody nodded towards Ahsoka who was trying to steal something away from Echo.

Rex was silent for a while, and Cody would look over at him every so often to make sure he was still there.

"From the very beginning I guess." Rex's statement was punctuated by Ahsoka's mirthful laughter over whatever she had successfully stolen from her brother.

She first captured his attention when she sauntered off the empty supply ship and snipped at the general. Her naivety and untainted bright personality made the boys smile for the first time since the beginning of the siege. It made him smile, laugh even, and instilled a fierce sense of protectiveness that even surpassed that which he felt about the brothers under his command. He felt he needed to protect not only the skinny, energetic 14 year old child who barely reached his pauldron, but her bright and tender spirit.

He remembers how she refused to eat in the officer's mess but would sit with lonely brothers or those who had just lost brothers or were waiting for others to get out of the med bay. She learned their names, not their numbers, and they soon became accustomed to her gentle hands resting on their arms in comfort. For the first time he saw a Jedi with feelings and compassion, feelings and compassion she freely shared with the troops under her command; and he didn't understand the forbidden attachment of the Jedi, the commander was attached to her boys, and they were attached to her.

He was mad and worried about her when he found out she not only protected him from being decapitated by Grievous, but fought him by her lonesome. He fought to urge to continue reprimanding her after her master did, and then hug her and thank her for saving his _shebs_ again. He was proud that she was able to hold her own but he couldn't resist telling her with a smirk she should be more careful and watched as she rolled her eyes good naturedly.

The first time he saw her spirit die a little was when Anakin Skywalker was nearly fatally injured. She seemed so small and lost without her master and his heart went out to her. The few words he spoke to her he tried to lace enough comfort to be supportive without overstepping his bounds as a captain. The small upturn of her lips told him that she heard the unspoken and was thankful. When they finally were able to get the general help, he saw her spirits return and some of the tension ease from her shoulders as she watched her master regain his strength.

He inwardly denied any unprofessional feelings when the Blue Shadow Virus killed his soldiers and he watched as it sapped the 14 year olds strength and he raced to catch her as she collapsed. She looked so fragile in his arms, blue poison racing through her veins highlighting the paleness of her face. He held her gently in his arms even as he slowly succumbed to the illness himself, barely conscious as Coric and other medics came racing in, and pulled the two apart and placed them on separate hover-stretchers. The medics pretended not to notice their Captain cradling the Commander in his arms, and Rex pretended not to notice the glances the medics sent his way.

During the second battle of Geonosis, the final assault, he was concerned when she and another young padawan went into the labyrinth of the catacombs, with the tall order of blowing the factory up from the inside. When the battle plan started falling apart, he was even more concerned because Ahsoka had never once failed in executing her part of the plan, even if she was overzealous in completing her task sometimes. He knew when the building came down and there was no sight of the two padawans, something bad had happened, and he felt like his chest armor was a little too tight but chalked it up to the dust in the air. That tightness lessened when he he assisted her and her friend out of the rubble and to their waiting masters.

Rex watched as the child started to grow up into a beautiful young woman, and the protectiveness he felt develop into something more. Her montrals and lekku were longer, her figure was filling out, she stood taller and with more experience and confidence under her belt. His eyes started to linger on her more than usual and for longer periods. He was secretly glad when she changed her uniform into something less revealing; although he thought the change was no less flattering to her figure.

After Mortis, Rex wanted to do nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and hold her; he had never seen her so shaken and her spirit so disturbed. She was confused and scared, not knowing what had happened to her and finding dead ends with the _Jediise_ she was with. When she did find out, the entire legion couldn't find her for two whole days. Rex was the one to find her, her blue eye dulled and haunted. He didn't say anything, just stood there as a solid presence until she started talking. He hugged her once she was done, tempted to hold her tighter and never let her go. She had died, the darkside she as a _Jedii_ fought, had taken control of her and killed her. And it scared him just as much as it seem to scare her. And as he held her sobbing in his arms, he didn't deny or try to change his feelings of protectiveness towards her.

He couldn't deny his attraction to her when he saw her dressed as a slave, and he wanted nothing more than to gut the leering looks of the men who saw her. When they were separated he tried to keep his thoughts from straying to her and what she was going through. In the end he fully expected one of the generals to figure out that what he felt for his commander was more than just camaraderie and friendship. Perhaps General Kenobi did know, Rex tried to ignore the knowing glance from the general when he finally saw her safe and unharmed.

During their time on Onderon, he felt spikes of jealousy towards the Bonteri boy, who seemed to either ignore or not notice the longing looks Ahsoka sent his way. He was even more infuriated when he found out how the two of them met and their second encounter together. Rex wanted to call Torrent Company and have them help him strangle the kid for dragging their little sister into Death Watch's lair. But his jealousy was sated when he saw that Ahsoka accepted that Lux wasn't hers anymore.

The entirety of the 501st was shocked and infuriated when Ahsoka was falsely accused of the temple bombing. It took Rex three hours to talk the men down from going rogue and breaking their commander out of prison, despite how much he wanted to himself. When she was quickly cleared and reinstated into the Order and walked back into the barracks, he allowed the others to hug her and slap her on the back. When she finally reached him she threw her arms around his neck and tightly hugged him. "Thanks for always believing in me Rexster." She whispered and that's when he knew that what he felt for her went both ways.

Since the official end of the war and change of protocol and codes, he had cherished every moment he had with her, glad their relationship was out in the open. He good naturally took the jokes and ribs of his brothers if it meant he could openly hold her hand or kiss her. He knew there was nobody else he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Rex shook himself of his musings as he reached across the table and cleared away his girlfriend's tray, his own, and Cody's.

"I've loved her from the very beginning, I just didn't also know it."

* * *

 **AN: I know it's sappy and mushy! I hope you guys like it though! Ahsoka's side next chapter! Please R &R!**

 **Shebs-Butt**

 **Jediise-Jedi (plural)**

 **Jedii-Jedi (singular)**


	17. She Knew in Her Heart

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Here is Ahsoka's story now!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own, we all don't own.**

* * *

Ahsoka and her friend Barriss Offee had just finished their kata routine in the gym aboard the _Resolute_ about the time Rex starting running Torrent Company through training exercises. The two young women sat perched on a few of the crates they used for obstacle courses, sipping their water. They watching in companionable silence as the men were put through their paces. However, Barriss noticed that her friend's gaze lingered on the captain running the exercises then the maneuvers she claim to be watching.

"When did you know you were in love with him?"

Ahsoka looked sideways at her companion for a second before her gaze wandered back to her boyfriend.

"I guess in my heart I've always known. I just had to convince my head my heart wasn't lying."

Barriss smirked at the sappy comment but didn't reply as Ahsoka went back to staring at her love.

When Ahsoka first met the Captain he had wasted no time in putting her in her place. He was stoic and gruff and a bit too tense for her liking. She knew he had been a part of the war longer than she and had much more experience, and she was eager to learn, she just wished he'd lighten up a little. But by the end of the mission she understood a glimmer of why the captain valued experience over rank; she had no idea what she was doing. And the faint upturn of his lips when he congratulated her gave her hope that there was more to the captain then the gruff exterior.

She saw his concern as he watched the numerous injured troopers being moved off the field and to the med bay. She watched as he silently mourned the dead, reading over the list of names and numbers at the end of every mission, and a few times Ahsoka would reach out towards him when he wasn't looking, when the weight of it pressed down on him. It hurt her to see him like that, and every night before she went to bed she would lightly brush her presence against the boys under her commander, always lingering slightly longer with the captain's presence. And sometimes she thought she saw a faint upturn of his lips the next morning as if he knew what she was doing.

Ahsoka thought she had enough combat and lightsaber training when her and her troops were faced with the infamous droid general Grievous. She quickly learned she was far more inexperienced and unprepared when she was quickly subdued and thrown back. When young Ahsoka came to and saw Grievous stalking towards the unconscious Captain Rex, her heart leapt into her throat and a wave of protectiveness overcame her as she barely managed to block the general's stolen blue blade with her own green one. Ahsoka's resolve was stealed; come what may, Ahsoka knew she would be in trouble when Anakin found out, she would keep Grievous's attention on her and not her troops… or the captain.

When Ahsoka struggled to come to grips with Anakin being severely injured and dying and her duty as a Jedi, Rex, without extra words or gestures, gave her strength to do what was right. His words were professional and curt, but Ahsoka could hear the undercurrent of comfort he was trying to convey to her, and she silently thanked him. After they got Master Skywalker help and Ahsoka knew he was going to recover, she wanted to seek Rex out and thank him, but for some irrational reason she was afraid too, and instead she shoved it all away.

As the Blue Shadow Virus slowly killed her troops, Ahsoka wished they hadn't kept the blast door open for her. She couldn't look them in the eyes, knowing they were dying, and she felt it was her fault. It was hard to look at the troops, but even harder to look at Rex, knowing if they weren't saved, he would die. Her heart panged in sadness and it took Ahsoka by surprise. It always hurt when more troops under her command died, but even the thought of losing Captain Rex made Ahsoka's heart hurt 10 times more. At the time she blamed the stress of the mission, reality of dying, and the virus affecting her emotions.

Ahsoka would never admit it to anyone, but when she made the call to Anakin to tell him of her and Barriss's decision, for a split second, Ahsoka wished she was talking to Rex. His courage and stoic confidence would be her pillar of strength, but she pushed such unprofessional thoughts from her mind and pushed the button Ahsoka and Barriss both knew would probably be the end of them. As the two padawans were unearthed from the rubble, Ahsoka almost threw her arms around the captain as he assisted them from the tank but settled for smiling at him.

During her recovery after the events of Geneosis, Ahsoka was aware that the 501st and 212th were hunting down Grievous. It wasn't until later, when she was talking with Kix, Jesse, and Hardcase that Ahsoka found out that Rex had been shot in the chest. Kix saw the commander's face pale when the event was mentioned and the worry in her voice when she asked if he was okay, even though she had seen him in the halls moments earlier. He didn't say anything when Ahsoka quickly departed from the mess hall to find him herself, but he did smirk ever so slightly.

Mortis tore away Ahsoka's confidence and optimism and left her feeling vulnerable and lost. Anakin wouldn't talk to her and even Master Kenobi wouldn't fully look her in the eyes and they seemed saddened when they did. She couldn't understand it, and when Ahsoka finally snapped and demanded to know what really happened. Rex found her hiding in her chambers two days later. Rex didn't say anything, which Ahsoka was thankful for, but stood there, a silent pillar of strength. When Ahsoka did speak, her voice was weak and cracked, but she felt compelled to tell him, and she told him how she died. He held her as she sobbed, and for once she didn't care about the Jedi rule of attachment or controlling her emotions.

Hanging in a cage, overlooking the city, Ahsoka meditated and tried to seek out the Force presences of her friends. Her people were enslaved and dying, but she knew her friends were in similar positions, and she couldn't help but worry. Ahsoka knew from experience that Rex was strong but he still didn't have the mental training the Jedi did, and she couldn't help worrying about him a little more than the others. When it was all said and done Ahsoka felt some of the tension leave her when she saw Rex relatively unharmed, although she still couldn't get over the non-military garb he was wearing.

Ahsoka actually thought Rex looked good in the non-traditional armor he donned for their covert operations on Onderon, but there was no way she would ever voice that opinion. Onderon was a turning point for Ahsoka, she thought she still had feelings for Lux, but was disappointed when she realized Lux loved Steela. She knew Anakin could tell she fighting an internal battle but he simply reminded her of the code. It wasn't long after that Ahsoka realized there was someone else who was always there for her, and always would be.

While trying to defend her innocence, Ahsoka wanted nothing more than to reassure her brothers that she wasn't the one who killed those troopers or someone who would bomb her own people. When she was finally acquitted of all wrong and reinstated back into the Order, her first stop was the barracks, and much to her pleasure, her brothers were eagerly awaiting her return. Every trooper hugged her or slapped her on the back, thankful that their sister was back with them, and never once believing the lies they heard. Her final stop was Rex, where she couldn't resist throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tight. She hadn't needed to see his face beneath his helmet while he was chaser her, to know that he was just as hurt by her situation as she was. And Ahsoka knew this was the man who would always stand beside her and protect her. "Thanks for always believing in me Rexster." She whispered

When the Jedi Order finally removed the rule of attachment, Ahsoka inwardly cheered; she was done trying to hide her feelings towards Rex and celebrated the fact that they could be an official couple. She embraced her emotions and treasured her time with her boyfriend, the kisses and hand holding that had once been secret and forbidden. She knew there was nobody else she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Ahsoka leapt off the crate and Barriss followed her out of the gym.

"I've always loved him, it just took my head took more convincing then my heart."

* * *

 **AN: I hope it was sappy and mushy enough for everyone! I have more story ideas and hope to have more chapters up soon! I will be travelling this week so hopefully the car ride will give me more time to write.**

 **Please R &R!**


	18. When Pranks Go South

**AN: Taking a break from the sappy for a more humorous chapter! Hope it makes you smile!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm tempted to stop doing these. We all know the drill.**

* * *

Rex considered himself a fairly smart man and prided himself on knowing what went on in the 501st legion. So he was most definitely confused when Ahsoka stalked past him, soaking wet, fists clenched, and muttered curses coming out of her mouth in mando'a, togruti, and basic. He cringed at some of them and swore to find out which of his brothers had taught her some of those curses. He figured it was best to let her cool off and dry off before trying to talk to her. Five minutes later and he ran into three shinies, Hodge, Tuner, and Becket, Hodge and Tuner supporting Becket to the medbay. Becket was holding his face and blood was leaking out from between his fingers. When the shinnies saw him, various stages of fear flirted across their faces; Rex didn't even say a word but turned on his heel and went to find his girlfriend.

Ahsoka had just finished drying off and changing into clean clothes when she sensed Rex outside her chamber doors. With a wave of her hand the door slid open presenting Rex, his hand raised to knock, helmet tucked under his arm.

"Come in Rexster." Ahsoka sighed

"I just passed Hodge, Tuner, and Becket in the hall and Becket seems to have blood spouting from his face. Judging by the fearful expressions on their faces and the very colorful and creative curses I heard you mutter, something happened. Care to fill me in, cause something tells me it's going to be a good story." Rex's brow and lips quirked upwards

"Becket's bleeding from his face because he's a _di'kutla utreekov._ " Ahsoka seethed, her fangs bared.

"I didn't know being a stupid idiot caused people to start bleeding from the face." Rex grinned

"It's a new discovery." Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll keep that in mind incase I run across any more stupid idiots." Rex sat on the edge of Ahsoka's bunk "Although I do want to hear how you made this discovery."

"It's been an ongoing discovery all this week." Ahsoka sat down next to him. "It started in the mess three days ago. I went to go eat with Jesse and Kix and some stupid shinie "slipped" and crashed into me, knocking our food everywhere and all over me. And to top it all off the shinie took off running out of the mess hall."

"You sure it wasn't just an accident and he ran because he was scared?" Rex questioned

"I would have thought that too if I hadn't heard him yelling 'let's get out of here, stage 1 is complete'." Ahsoka shot back

"So what was stage two?" Rex pressed.

"Same day as the mess hall incident, after I cleaned up, I went to the gym to blow off steam, and not too long after I started working out, the gym had cleared out. When I finally noticed, I thought it was strange, and I figured something was going on. And then the door shut and locked and all the lights went out. It took me 20 minutes to override the door's system."

Rex sighed and figured he knew what was going on. Someone had told the shinies that in order to get their stripes they had to come up with an elaborate prank system for one of their CO's. Rex remembers when the shinies tried to prank the general and no one would go near him for a solid week, and the offending shinies longer than a month. Pranking the admiral and the navigational staff ended with the offenders enjoying a stay in the brig and three months of scrubbing refreshers. Someone had the bright idea to take a break from pranking CO's and decided pranking the mechanics would go better; until all of the doors were sealed shut and it took three hours to talk down the pissed off mechs. Rex wasn't too entirely surprised when he was the next victim of the prank war, and he made sure the ones responsible would remember not to cross their captain again. Things had been quiet for a while, with the end of the war there were fewer shinies joining the 501st ranks, and Rex had hoped the troops had learned their lesson and also liked and feared their little sister enough to leave her alone. Turns out, there were more _di'kutla utreekov_ on board the _Resolute_ than he realized. He tuned back into Ahsoka's retelling of her week.

"The second day someone decided to leave a bunch of spider eggs in my shower, so when I went to go shower off the goo that had been dumped on me as I was leaving the hangar bay, there were tiny little spiders all over my bathroom and I had to clean them up before I could rinse the goo off." Rex could hear Ahsoka's back teeth grinding as the pent up frustration from the last few days started to show.

"Back up a second, you're rambling. You said you got hit by goo in the hangar bay? And then found spiders in the refresher shower?" Rex laid a hand on Ahsoka's knee. "But first, take a breath, you grind your teeth anymore and they'll break."

After a moment Ahsoka restarted.

"I figured the best place for me to avoid whoever was pranking me was to go work on my fighter in the hangar, because the mechs won't take kindly to accidentally being pranked. But I couldn't work very long because I was missing a bunch of tools and they kept being switched out on me. So I left; on my out, as I walked through the doors, a pot of something green and sticky fell down on top of me. I had to take my boots off just to walk without having my shoes stick. When I got to my bathroom to rinse off, I noticed a pile of something in the corner of my shower; that's also when I noticed that there were tiny little insects crawling all over my shower. So before I could rinse off, I had to rinse out my shower." Ahsoka pointed to a pile of soiled clothes in the corner. "There's the clothes I've gone through in the last three days. That's three times the normal amount I go through."

Again Rex felt he should probably diffuse the situation a little. "So today you finally snapped."

"Something like that. More like I caught them trying to prank me again and they discovered how being a stupid idiot causes spontaneous face bleeding." Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "My fist was just a catalyst."

Kix came to find Rex a few hours later and to see if he knew what had happened to Becket and the shinies were unusually tight lipped. Rex only shrugged and suggested the medic let the others know that their commander could use a little space. Oh and Kix, let the shinies know pranking is the main cause of spontaneous facial bleeding. Kix clued in pretty quickly and promised to pass the word along; after delivering the captain's message to the regulars in the mess hall, Kix returned to the med bay to finish up his reports. On Becket's report, in the notes section, Kix noted that the bleeding seemed to have been caused by stupidity in the form of pranking an officer and suggested that future attempts at pranking CO's be forbidden as they were detrimental to the pranker's health. When the report reached the Admiral's desk that evening, he only sighed and hoped this would be the end of the pranking war; he also admired the handiwork that landed the shinie in the med bay, someone had to have been pretty pissed off, and for once it wasn't him.

The three shinies, Becket, Tuner, and Hodge tried to keep a half-ship's distance between them and their commander for a month. And whenever they passed her in the halls, Ahsoka would smile so wide her fangs would show and the soldiers would scurry on, fear radiating off of them.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys like it! Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, I've been busy trying to pack for our family trip! Please don't forget to R &R! **

**Misselimcb: Glad you are enjoying the stories! I love writing them and am glad other people are enjoying them as much as I am! Thanks for the review!**

 _ **di'kutla utreekov**_ **: Stupid Idiot**


	19. Raging Waters

**AN: Finally on the road for our family trip. Hopefully I get a few chapters done and post them right after this one.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars I would not be stuck in the car for this family trip, we'd be taking my private jet.**

* * *

It was another mercy mission for the 501st, but for the first time, none of the boys didn't seem to mind that they weren't doing any fighting. The planet was lush and green, fields and forests intermixed with small settlements, and rivers and lakes wove through the landscapes. However, it wasn't the natural beauty that had attracted the Separatist army; the forests afforded the perfect cover for a listening outpost. The outpost was constructed near a village and because the Separatists hadn't wanted any chance of a sneak attack, had blocked the village from receiving outside assistance until the Republic could reach them after the end of the war.

Even Rex had to admit the planet was beautiful and the mission afforded more time to break and enjoy it. He allowed the troops to wander and explore on their free time but admonished them to stay in constant contact and per the villager's warning, stay away from the rivers because they flooded quickly and were full of dangerous rapids. As an afterthought he also ordered them not to try and bring back any of the native animals or plants, he knew Torrent was still hiding the Tooka from the last time some of his troops had gone exploring.

The night before the 501st was to return for their next mission, a heavy rainfall was expected and the troops were assisting the villagers in reinforcing loose doors and leaky roofs and storing provisions. While they were finishing up, a hysteric mother came running up to Ahsoka and Rex, begging them to help her find her son. He had run off earlier and still hadn't returned and the mother was beginning to worry with the incoming storm looming on the horizon. Rex commed the general to inform him that the two were leaving to find a missing child. The mother lead them to the edge of the forest where she had seen her child last and from there Rex and Ahsoka started jogging, looking for any signs of where the child had disappeared too. After a half hour of searching, the wind started to pick up and the temperature steadily drop. The two searchers were silent, Ahsoka straining to catch a sound with her montals that could help them, and Rex using the scanners in his helmet to look for any signs of life in the underbrush.

Five minutes later and Ahsoka suddenly takes off, sprinting towards the river, Rex follows. The two skid to a stop on the edge of the riverbank, already overflowing with the surging waters; at the same time the rain starts to fall. In the middle of the surge, clinging tightly to a boulder, the missing villager child was screaming for help.

"How are we going to get to him? If we aren't careful we'll get swept away in that current." Rex asked as Ahsoka paced a few steps.

"Do you have repelling line?" She spoke up

"Of course." Rex pulled the line from his belt "What are you thinking?"

"We shoot a line to the boulder and one of us walks out there and gets him. We'll use the line as a guide and the other person will tether it from the bank."

"It could work." Rex attached the line to his pistol and shot it true and straight, hitting the intended mark right on. "I'll go over."

Ahsoka shook her head "I better go. All your armor and gear will only weigh you down and make it harder to move quickly. Plus, I can use the Force to help my footing." Ahsoka already had one foot in the water. "Trust me Rexster. There's no one I'd rather have tethering my line and waiting on the bank." With a small grin and wink Ahsoka walked into the torrent.

Rex wrapped his end of the line around a sturdy tree trunk but stayed near the bank, both hands helping to hold the line steady as Ahsoka walked deeper into the water and toward her target. A few minutes later Ahsoka had reached the young boy and wrapped an arm around his middle; the child flung his arms around his savior's neck as they began the slow trek back to dry ground. Half way there, Ahsoka sensed a wall of water rushing towards them; knowing that she would be hard pressed to keep ahold of the child and the line, she used to the Force to push the child to Rex's outstretched hand. With a swift motion, Rex grabbed the child's arm and pulled him out of the water and onto the bank next to him. The child lost no time in scrambling up the bank to safety.

As the water bore down on them, Rex inched closer and stretched his hand out towards Ahsoka's outstretched one, both desperate to reach the other. Their fingers touched as the water hit them, tugging at Rex's ankles and causing him to stumble; Ahsoka going under with the force of the torrent and struggled to break the surface. As their fingers caught once again, part of an unrooted tree hit the tether and with a groan it snapped and Ahsoka lost her grip and was swept away. For a second she kept her head above water but the next second Rex couldn't see her anywhere.

"Ahsoka! AHSOKA!" Rex yelled, hoping to see the familiar blue and white markings of her montrals surfacing the murky rapids.

Rex sent the boy off to the village with a message for help, staying only long enough to see the child running in the right direction, before Rex turned and started sprinting downstream, calling Ahsoka's name repeatedly and scanning the turbulent waters for life forms. As the minutes ticked by, Rex got more and more desperate in his calls and felt panic rise up against years of training. Finally, when he felt all hope was lost, he saw Ahsoka surface and start bobbing in the water. Using a log lodged along the bank and a grouping of rocks, Rex wasted no time in jumping into the surge. Reaching the togruta, Rex flipped her over against his chest and began fighting the current back to shore.

After five arduous minutes and being nearly swept away twice, Rex flung himself and his companion onto the bank. The rain was still pouring down around them and instinctively the captain knew the swollen river would soon wash over the bank they were on now. Not wasting a moment, he dragged Ahsoka a safe distance from the water and began to look over her. When there was no rise and fall of her chest, and she remained unresponsive, Rex ripped his helmet off, struggling to pop the seal with slick, muddy hands, and laid an ear to Ahsoka's chest. Hearing no heartbeat, Rex cursed and quickly started compressions, cringing when he heard her ribs crack beneath his hands. After 30 compressions he sucked in a deep breath and breathed into her mouth before starting compressions again. He wasn't sure how long he was at it but with each set his pleas became more and more desperate for her to wake up. Just when he couldn't go on he heard familiar shouts and looked up to see familiar troops sliding down an embankment towards him, Echo leading the pack.

Without a word, Kix took control of the situation, reaching into his med pack and uncapping an emergency dose of epinephrine and injecting straight into the commander's heart. He waited a few seconds and was about to start compressions again when with a gasp, Ahsoka rolled over and started coughing up river water. When she was finished, she fell back, holding her chest and continued to gasp for air; Kix and Jesse propped her up until she started breathing easier. Fives and Hardcase were kneeling next to their captain, who seemed dazed and unsteady now that the danger had passed. A few minutes later Kix had the commander situated on a stretcher and wrapped in waterproof shock blanket and everyone instinctively gather around the stretcher as they trekked back to the village. Fives and Hardcase tactfully said nothing when their captain stumbled getting up or stared at his mud covered armor in a daze, only handed him his helmet, clapped him on the shoulder and made sure to walk next to him all the way back.

12 hours later, and a better composed and dressed Rex entered the med bay aboard the _Resolute_ and moved silently until he came to the end of Ahsoka's bio bed. Her face had regained some of its color but was still far too pale for Rex's comfort. A blanket was draped over her but Rex knew that under there bandages wrapped around her torso; he could already see some around her lekku. Every so often she would shiver as if she couldn't get warm. Rex stood next to her and gently placed his hand on top of his girlfriend's blanket covered one, noticing that the blanket was heated. Bless Kix he thought with a small shake of his head. At his touch, Ahsoka's hadn twitched and she shifted slightly before opening her eyes.

"I was wondering when you would come by. Everyone else has stopped by." She rasped, slipping her hand out from under the blanket to grip Rex's.

"Coric and Kix weren't letting me come in here until I had cleaned up." Rex grinned slightly, but the grin faltered as Ahsoka shivered again. "I'm sorry Ahsoka. I should've grabbed you when I had the chance…" He stopped when Ahsoka squeezed his hand tightly.

"You saved my life Rex. Kix says if you hadn't been so focused on giving me CPR right away, I may not have made it. And there was nothing you could have done. Those waters could've swept anybody away. I was just lucky to have you there to save me." Ahsoka grimaced and gripped her ribs when she ran out of breath.

Rex didn't say a word for a minute and he had to clear his throat before he spoke again. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered huskily, barely concealing the tightness in his throat. "Just promise not to scare me like that again Cyar'ika."

"I promise Rexster." Ahsoka whispered back as he kissed her.

* * *

 **AN: I hope this longer chapter makes up for the shorter chapter last time! Please R &R!**


	20. Exit Strategies

**AN: So sorry it's taken me this long to get this chapter out! On my way home from our trip I got sick and I didn't feel like writing for a few days. Then I started work again and this week I am also working at camp. Thank you all my wonderful readers for your patience and continued support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm broke.**

* * *

"Do we even HAVE an exit strategy?" Ahsoka yelled exasperated as she and Torrent Company raced down the hallway.

"What's an exit strategy?" Hardcase quipped

"So no!" Dogma clarified irritably

"Just great! At this rate we're all going to die!" Ahsoka shouted as they came up on another locked blast door.

"Echo was suppose to look over the building specs in case of something like this." Fives retorted.

"Well Echo is currently unconscious so fat lot of help that is." Tup snapped pointing to the ARC trooper draped over Fives and Jesse's shoulders.

"And nobody else knows how to get out of here?" Ahsoka asked from where she was carving a hole in the door.

"All I know is that we have to clear this sector and rendezvous with the others at the RV point when were done." Kix replied

"How come you don't know how to get us out of here Commander. Don't you get briefed on these things?" Jesse asked

"I was suppose to be leading the air battle. Master Skywalker didn't think it would be necessary for me to study the ground assault tactics. So he had me look over tactics for my fighter squadron instead of attending the ground assault briefing. Now that they've moved me down here with you I don't know anything more than you." Ahsoka stepped back and using the Force, removed the perfectly cut out circle.

Once the circle was removed the doors slid open and the company came face to face with a hangar full of droids.

"Something that I'm not going to let him let down when we get out of this mess." The commander muttered, igniting her dual green blades.

An hour later and the sector was clear and the group was rejoining the rest of the 501st where Anakin was waiting.

"Took you long enough Snips! I was beginning to think you got lost!" He exclaimed when he saw them

"No thanks to you Master! You only give me the briefing on the air battle and then half way through throw me into the ground battle and expect me to lead the men according to the plan, a plan which I know nothing about because you had me learn one part of the mission instead of both parts!" Ahsoka half snarled, half hissed, advancing towards her master as she spoke.

"I thought you could figure it out! It was a normal basic plane!" Anakin defended

"Master, none of your plans are normal or basic! We spent 10 minutes just trying to get out of the building because you hadn't provided anybody with schematics!" Ahsoka argued

"Echo normally studies that kind of thing doesn't he?" the Master shrugged

"He was unconscious most of the time!" Ahsoka yelled, gesturing over to where Coric and Fives were reviving said ARC.

Anakin was at a loss as to what to say and he knew the men around them were not so subtly starring at them.

"Well then, maybe next time you'll study both plans Snips." He said turning towards the waiting gunships.

"Oh I see how it is! Now all of a sudden it's my fault! You don't let me in on the ground battle briefing and then when I'm pulled away from my battle into a battle I know nothing about, it's my fault for not following the plan!" Ahsoka yelled angrily, crossing her arms and scowling deeply when he ignored her.

Rex approached her as Anakin's gunship took off.

"Not in the mood Rexster." Ahsoka grumbled

"I was just going to make a suggestion Commander." He replied and waited until the young girl looked at him. "I think he was foolish to only have you focus on the planning of one aspect of the mission. I can tell some of the others who were with you feel the same. So I suggest we come up with a plan so this doesn't happen again." He smirked

"Which is?" Ahsoka quirked a brow

"I think you should go talk to Fives and Hardcase." Rex nodded his head towards the two troublesome brothers, already whispering conspiratorially together. Before taking his leave of her, he leaned over and whispered. "I think you did a good job with your situation and I'm glad you made it out okay."

Later that evening, aboard the _Resolute_ , Anakin noticed that the halls seemed surprisingly very quiet nor was there the usual ruckus coming from the gyms. Suspicious, he set out to uncover what had become of all the men. It didn't take long for him to realize the mess hall was empty as well as the barracks and in a last ditch effort to find everyone, he headed for the hangar bays. There he found his padawan, Captain, ARC trooper Fives, and Hardcase on top of a stack of crates and in front of almost the entirety of the _Resolute_. Soldiers were sitting everywhere they could, all over the machinery and every inch of available floor space. When Anakin walked through the doors, there had been an uproar in cheering and now the leaders on the crates were trying to settle everyone back down. Suspecting that he would learn more by not revealing himself, he stayed back and watched the proceedings.

"Alright! Alright! On to exit strategy #24! When trapped between a closed or locked door and a hoard of angry rancors, throw flash-bangs to disorient the rancors while simultaneously hacking or blowing open the doors." Ahsoka shouted, reading off her data-pad. There was another short burst of laughter and banter that quickly died out

"Exit strategy #25! Always carry extra repel line incase you have to repel down a level or two to reach a safe gang-way when yours is blown up." Fives read off next before passing the holo-pad to Hardcase

"Exit strategy #26! Always make sure more than one person knows the schematics of the building you are storming incase someone with the schematics is stupid enough to end up unconscious!" Laughter rang out and Echo was playfully shoved by a few brothers sitting next to him.

Rex grinned as he read out the next strategy "Exit strategy #27: When trying to hide under a platform, activate magnetized treads to hang upside down or use repel line for multiple people to cling to."

At this point Anakin figured it would be a good time to actually figure out what was going on and moved out of the shadows. Tup and Jesse saw him first and started making frantic gestures at the group atop the crates. Ahsoka stopped half way through starting the next point and turned around to where now multiple brothers were frantically pointing and moving away from while those on top of the machinery stood up or started sliding down. Anakin Skywalker watched as his padwan snapped her mouth shut and nudged the captain next to her when she saw him. Fives and Hardcase followed their captain in turning and facing the general.

"Care to explain why it seems the entirety of the _Resolute_ has gathered under the radar and seem set on excluding me from this… _little_ meeting?" Anakin leveled his gaze to his Commanding officer and Padawan

Ahsoka defended the brothers who had been warning them of the general's arrival. "It's not that we didn't want you to be a part of it, we just wanted to run through it once before we presented it to you so everyone was on the same page."

"And what exactly are you running through?" Anakin crossed his arms

"Exit strategies, Sir." Rex answered evenly, arms behind his back in parade rest

"Exit strategies for what Captain?" Anakin questioned, still confused.

Ahsoka jumped in "For when all your outlandish and not so simple plans become even less simple and more outlandish."

"My plans are not outlandish; they're intricate and often change due to the unpredictable variables of battle." General Skywalker defended

"Master we have to make back up plans for our back up's, back up plans. These exit strategies just give us an extra buffer in dealing with some of the situations we find ourselves in." Ahsoka shrugged and smiled cheekily

Anakin saw her cheeky grin and narrowed his eyes "Just how many of these exit strategies have you come up with?"

"Oh at least 30, but we aren't done yet… Sir." Fives quickly snapped into parade rest and looked straight ahead.

Anakin Skywalker decided he had best leave them alone at this point "Well then. I'll leave you to it." And he took his leave of them as the four on the crates began again

"Exit strategy #28…"

A couple of months later and during a combined mission with the 212th, Cody and his troops were slack jawed in shock when someone in the 501st started running at the two legions screaming "Exit strategy 17! Exit strategy 17!" and the 501st troops grabbed their weapons and started high-tailing it away from their position, half dragging the 212th with them. As they were running the ground beneath them rumbled and shook and the 501st started trying to out sprint each other in an attempt to escape the shock wave and dust cloud; the result of an accidental demolition. When the dust settled and all the troops had a chance to catch their breath, Commander Cody turned and looked at his friend.

"What in the _haran_ was that?" he asked Rex

"Exit strategy 17; ARC or Commandos are messing with explosives and things are about to go south, so for your own safety, run like _haran_ away from them and the explosion that is sure to follow." Rex explained

"How many of these exit strategies do you guys have?" Cody was curious but also wary of his companion's answer

"Over 35 now, I think. There's a master list somewhere and we keep updating it as we end up in weird situations." Rex answered casually while the 212th stared at the 501st, trying to gauge their levels of insanity.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it! I know it wasn't too much Rexsoka, but I hope it still added a dynamic with them and their brothers! I hope to get a few more chapters out here soon, I have a few chapters started and plenty more ideas! Let me know if you want a list of the Exit Strategies and I'll work on it and probably post it as a 2-3 shot separate story.**

 **Please R &R!**

 ** _Haran-_** **Hell**


	21. Stabbing Pains

**AN: Hello Dear Readers! Back again! The first part of a (as of right now) three-shot of the Exit Strategies is up under the name; 501st Exit Strategies! Go check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: Seeing as I'm writing fanfiction and not some awesome 501st/Rexsoka screenplay, it's safe to assume I don't own the rights to Star Wars.**

* * *

Kix was silently following the small recon teams consisting of Captain Rex, Commander Tano, Tup, Dogma, Chopper, Hardcase, a shinnie named Pidge, and himself. They had all just narrowly avoided certain death when they were trapped by an ambush of droids and a landslide started just above them. Due to the Captain and Commander's quick thinking they were now safely walking through cavern tunnels that would actually get them closer to their intended target than their previous route. The plan was fairly simple in theory; recon the enemy base and report back droid numbers and the landscape of the base, waiting for the main forces to arrive at short distances away from their position and then cause a large enough distraction for the main forces to storm the base. Now Kix wondered if that plan was blown and they would have to make it up as they went along; Kix hated when that happened, more injuries could be prevented if people would just follow the plan.

Kix was snapped out of his musings when, glancing down after he stumbled he noticed in the light of his helmet's headlight there were suspicious, shiny, red, splattered, droplets along the path. Crouching down, he gingerly touched the dot with his fingertip and inspected the substance on his glove, gently rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.

" _What the_ haran?" He thought, brows furrowing as he looked closer.

With a sharp inhale, he stood and ordered the group to stop. When Rex questioned the medic's order he showed them his glove.

"One of us is bleeding. And judging by how close together to drop on the path are, I'd say it's not just a scratch." He answered gravely

Everyone looked at each other before inspecting themselves and each other for wounds. A few of them found a couple of mild scratches and bruises but nothing severe enough to cause so much blood loss. Until Rex and Ahsoka looked at each other.

"Rexster…"

"Ahsoka…"

The rest of the helmets swiveled to look at the two, and Kix cursed. Ahsoka reached her hand out tentatively towards Rex's injury while the captain reached out and gripped Ahsoka's shoulders. When they bother realized the other person wasn't the only one injured they looked down at themselves.

"That explains the sharp pain in my side." Ahsoka said faintly, trying to joke. Rex looked back at her as he removed his helmet

Kix snapped from his daze and swung into full medic mode, pulling his pack off his back. He recognized that their adrenaline was starting to wear off and if he didn't move quickly, both superior officers would be down for the count.

"Both of you sit down right now and let me see those wounds." He ordered sternly, already easing the commander down to the ground.

Hardcase was assisting the captain in removing his leg armor while Kix inspected Ahsoka's wound.

"Looks like you still have some shrapnel in your side commander. I can remove some of it, but I don't think I can safely remove the larger piece until we get back to the _Resolute_ ; please be careful not to make too many sudden movements to prevent any further injury." The medic informed the young togruta steadily, already proceeding to probe the injury with his instruments, trying to remove the shrapnel as gently as possible.

Ahsoka nodded and lay still, her fist clenched as she tried not to flinch, letting a few hisses escape her tightly pressed lips when the medic probed too hard. She zoned out and her vision blurred momentarily until she heard voices shouting at her.

"Ahsoka!" Rex's commanding tone broke through the other familiar voices and she realized Tup was peering down at her and shaking her shoulder. Ahsoka looked over to her left and saw Rex's worried gaze searching her pale face and saw some of the tension ease from his shoulders when he saw she was back with them.

"Stay with me just a little longer Commander. I'm almost done." Kix muttered, working quickly but as gently as possible.

A few minutes later and Kix sealed the wound and wrapped her side in bandages and Tup was easing her back into a sitting position up against the wall next to her boyfriend. Rex reached out and gripped her hand tenderly, squeezing from time to time to make sure she wasn't zoning out, and his girlfriend would respond every time.

The team medic moved on to the captain who had removed his leg armor and was applying pressure to the wound in his thigh. Kix swore under his breath when he got a good look at Rex's wound; according to his calculations the captain should have passed out a while back from the blood loss. There were tiny shards of shrapnel, much too small to be removed in the conditions they found themselves, and none of them had punctured any arteries, but the wound was still bleeding steadily and the added movement of walking or running was jarring the shards and causing more damage. The best the medic could do was remove a few of the larger shards closer to the surface of the skin, seal and wrap the wound and sternly warn his captain not to put any unnecessary pressure on his leg and instructed Chopper and Hardcase to support him the rest of the mission while Dogma and Tup would take turns assisting the commander. As the assigned troopers carefully helped the injured to their feet or foot, in Rex's case, Kix finished packing his kit and shook his head at the scene.

"How the heck you both managed to get yourselves injured and not even realize you were injured for this long is beyond me." He laughed breathlessly now that some of the tension had passed.

Another hour later and the recon team had reached their destination, and at first glance there didn't look like the droids had been alerted to their presence, even though they had encounter the patrol earlier. Captain Rex made the decision to keep on plan with the mission and ordered Dogma and Pidge to scout the area for the best advantage point for recon and tactical distraction. Ten minutes later and everyone was in position. After surveying the landscape of the base and numbers of droids occupying the compound, they commed in to the general who was waiting to move the rest of the troops.

"General Skywalker, this is Captain Rex reporting in." A cackled of static was heard before a voice answered on the other end

"Reading you Captain, I was starting to get worried you guys had gotten lost or something." Anakin half joked

"We had to take a small detour, Sir." Rex relented "But we are in position and ready for the rest to join us."

During their check in, none of them mentioned the captain or commander's injuries, since the decision had been reached beforehand to keep the two behind as their eyes from higher ground. Once the rest of the 501st reached a nearby ridge, Ahsoka sent the others down to set the explosives to cause the distraction for the main assault. Rex observed through the binoculars while Ahsoka stayed on coms. During the main assault, Rex and Ahsoka stayed at their position and provided their support from higher ground; if Anakin thought it was weird, and he probably did, he didn't say anything during the mission. Towards the end, when the battle was winding down, Kix sent Chopper, Pidge, and Tup back for the two injured. Skywalker's face was a study of shock and disbelief when he saw his captain unable to bear weight on one leg, and his padawan, her face shades paler than usual, leaning on Pidge and gripping at her side. The other troopers stopped and stared when they saw two of their three CO's sporting such obvious injuries.

"Get these two on a gunship and back to the _Resolute_." Anakin ordered the supporting troopers and as they passed him, he stopped them briefly and ordered: "And next time one or both of you end up injured again, inform me when you check in so I understand why you weren't present in battle."

His two subordinates nodded and limped on towards the gunships.

In the _Resolute_ med bay, Rex and Ahsoka received the proper surgical care for their injuries, and were moved into recovery. Kix remembered the way they worried about each other and sought each other out for comfort and abandoned professional titles during the worst of the pain. He made sure to have their recovery beds next to each other, claiming it was so visitors would only have one stop to make and not crowd the med bay in two spots; but both Rex and Ahsoka's grateful glances told him they appreciated his gesture. The others on the recon team didn't say a word about the lapse of professionalism in the tunnels, and poor Pidge was still in shock at seeing his CO's showing such open affection towards each other during a mission. And neither Kix, Coric, or the rest of the medical staff, or even Anakin, mentioned the fact that Rex and Ahsoka fell asleep with their hands intertwined across the gap between their beds, and it definitely wasn't Kix and Coric who pushed the beds a little closer so they didn't have to reach as far.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys like it! I hope the ending was mushy enough! Please R &R and go check out my new story based on the last chapter and let me know what you think!**

 _ **haran-**_ **Hell**


	22. From Another Point of View

**AN: Hello to my dear readers! Sorry it's been a little while since I last posted! However, this may be the last chapter for a while because I leave for school in three weeks, and it's going to be busy leading up to and as soon as I get there.**

 **Also since the shinnie Pidge from my last chapter was so well liked, most of this story will be from his point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I am a student not a multimillionaire.**

* * *

The recently painted trooper sat quietly in the bustling mess hall, thoughtfully staring at the food he was pushing around on his tray; he sat alone at the table and had tuned out the conversations around him. The familiar hiss of the hydraulic doors opening coupled with the loud ring of familiar yet different laughter caused Pidge to glance up. Captain Rex walked through the doors, helmet off and under his arm, holding the hand of Commander Tano, who had just been laughing at something he said. The other members in the mess hall glanced up, a few whispered to each other, more than a few quirked lips, a couple of stifled snorts of laughter, and everything went back to the normal conversations.

Pidge was confused. He hadn't been with the 501st very long, transferring only days before his first battle assignment, the same assignment where both the Captain and Commander were seriously injured and had broken professionalism and protocol in an answer to each other's distress. Logically he also knew protocol had been changed to allow clones to ability to partake in relationships, but he still couldn't get his head wrapped around such an obvious and open expression of it, especially between commanding officers. And to top it off, almost no one in the 501st was surprised by the relationship, they supported it even! The only person Pidge had ever seen object or even slightly disapprove of the relationship was General Skywalker who only gave a half hearted objection to the two of them going on a date during the few hours of downtime back on Coruscant, only to be silenced by General Kenobi. Pidge shook his head at it all.

"Something the matter trooper?" Pidge glanced up, startled; in his musings he had lost track of his surroundings.

"No, Sir." He replied to the senior trooper, who rolled his eyes at the response.

"Yes and my father was a bantha." Echo grinned, sliding down on the bench across from the younger soldier. There was silence as Echo expectantly waited for Pidge to start talking.

"It's just that Sir, I know that protocol has changed and all, but I'm still confused Sir…" Pidge trailed off, rubbing one hand along the top of his head.

"Spit it out trooper. And stop calling me Sir, my name is Echo."

"Sorry Sir, ah, Echo, it's just that I'm surprised at the… openness, I guess, of their… their relationship…" another round of laughter drew the troopers attention to the table where Rex and Ahsoka sat next to each other, surrounded by other brothers.

"Ah. You mean the Captain and the Commander's relationship." Echo clarified, turned back to the Pidge

"Yes S…, I mean they're our CO's, I would have thought that the relationship would be more...convert." Pidge admitted

"It was." Echo snorted "Until the protocol changed. Then most of Torrent decided it was time the relationship was brought into the open."

Pidge stared open mouthed between the ARC Trooper and back at the CO's across the mess. "You mean they were dating before the protocol change." His eyes bulged slightly

"Not really dating per say. But Torrent is responsible for hiding the budding relationship before it became official." At the start of Pidge's objections he continued "The Captain and Commander are both people who put others first, they're always looking out for the rest of us. The fact that they found each other and have a close relationship is something they both need and we enjoy watching because some of the few times they relax and smile is around each other." Echo explained seriously.

"And their CO's are okay with such open expression of their relationship?" Pidge questioned as General Skywalker entered the mess with another Jedi General.

"General Skywalker wasn't too crazy about it at the beginning but none of us really listened to his objections. He still tries to object sometimes, but only half-heartedly since he knows none of us listen."

Pidge nodded, understanding a little bit more of the Captain and Commander, but still wrapping his head around their relationship.

Echo stood up to leave.

"If you just watch them for a little while and get to know them, you'll see why we encourage and protect them."

Pidge did watch. He saw that the two could often be found walking the halls together, sometimes hand in hand, other times just close together. He almost forgot to salute them when he heard the Captain laugh and then saw him grab the Commander's hand and kiss it gently. The Commander seemed so easy going and gentle around the Captain that Pidge had to remind himself she was a Jedi Commander and was a fierce warrior and the Captain was a stern faced veteran. On the battlefield they were focused powers, the mission was the first priority and they reverted back to complete professionalism. It was no different than the rest of the troops, Echo explained later, off the field everyone was much more relaxed but on everyone was very focused.

The first time he was injured, Pidge saw the Captain escorting the Commander into the med bay. Ahsoka was trying to persuade Rex that her injury was nothing more than a scratch and didn't warrant a trip to the med bay.

"Ahsoka. You promised as soon as the med bay calmed down you would let the medics take a look at your arm." Rex sighed

"It's not even bleeding anymore, Rexster!" The Commander winced as she tried to cross her arms and the Captain rolled his eyes.

After the medic cleaned and lightly bandaged the wound on Ahsoka's arm, the two didn't leave right away. Instead, they checked in on the men staying in the med bay, talking with the conscious troops and stopping by the ones who were still unconscious. After leaving the bedside of a seriously injured trooper, Pidge noticed that the Commander's face a drawn, lips pressed together, and arms wrapped around her body; the Captain placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and murmured to her.

"They fought well Ahsoka. You must remember that, be proud of their sacrifice."

The Commander nodded and smiled at her boyfriend gratefully before the two continued on their rounds. When the two reached Pidge, the young commander smiled and sat at the edge of his bio bed.

"Pidge isn't it? You were with us on that recon mission a while back right?"

"Yes Ma'am. It was my first mission." Pidge nodded respectfully

"Did you get your paint after that mission?" the Captain asked

"Yes Sir, I painted my armor when we got back to Coruscant."

The two CO's stayed a while longer, talking with Pidge before Rex's com buzzed and he stepped away. A few minutes and he came back and quietly told the younger woman they were being summoned to the bridge. The togrutan rolled her bright blue eyes and nodded.

"See you around Pidge." Ahsoka patted his leg and left with the Captain.

A few weeks later and the mess was a buzz with the rumor that the Captain had collapsed at his desk and the Commander had dragged his _shebs_ down to the med bay.

"Now do you understand?" Echo asked as he sat across from Pidge, this time joined by Fives.

"How funny was the Commander dragging the Captain to the med bay? I heard you both saw it."

Fives laughed "It was great. She was yelling at him the entire time, her Mando'a has gotten much better recently."

"Now do you understand the Captain and Commander a little better?" Echo asked again

Pidge nodded "They protect each other and keep each other laughing, while also protecting and leading the rest of us."

Echo and Fives nodded approvingly

"We're going to start setting them up for their next date, care to join us?" Fives leaned forward conspiratorially

Pidge grinned "Absolutely."

* * *

 **Sorry it's a shorter chapter. Hopefully I can squeeze out one more chapter before I leave. Please R &R!**

 _ **Shebs-**_ **Backside**


	23. Through the Fire

**AN: Hello my Dear Readers! This will be my last update for a while since I leave for school soon. This chapter was requested by legoryan4579, hoping you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Same old song and dance… Don't own.**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano, the 17, almost 18 year old togruta padawan, was working an important solo rebuilding mission in the middle rim where planets were hit hardest by the war. She worked with the locals and two new companies of clones stationed on the planets to rebuild villages surrounding the main city of the planet, and the main city itself. Buildings too damaged for repair were torn down and new structures went up in their place, roads were cleared and supplies distributed to the people. For the first time since the end of the war, Ahsoka found a sense of purpose in her work, enjoying the hard but rewarding work of rebuilding and watching the villagers smile when they received the assistance they needed.

Four weeks since first landing on her assigned planet, Ahsoka received a com call from the _Resolute_ ; answering, Ahsoka was greeted with her Master and boyfriend's faces.

"Hey Snips! How's the rebuilding going, not boring you too much I hope?" Anakin grinned

"Hello Skyguy! Rebuilding is going well, but I've missed you and the boys of the 501st, you stopping by anytime soon?" Ahsoka replied

"I've got some good news then, Snips, we're on our way back to Coruscant ourselves and are scheduled to drop off the last of our supplies and pick you up in two days time." Skywalker told her.

"Finally Master, I was beginning to think you'd forgot me here!" Ahsoka sighed in fake exasperation

Both men chuckled. "Well hopefully you can hold on for two more days Ahsoka." This time it was Rex who spoke.

"I'll try, no promises though." Ahsoka joked as the transmission was cut.

The evening before the _Resolute_ was scheduled to arrive, Ahsoka made her rounds through the city one final time. She paused at the site of an abandoned building, scheduled to be demolished the following morning and a general store to be put up in its place. There was no logical reason for the young woman to stop her, she wasn't even sure why she turned down the street. Until a warning in the Force told her to move back quickly and she did, just as a rumble was heard from inside and dust puffed from the blown out windows. Cries and yells were heard from the backside of the building and Ahsoka went to investigate. There she found three teenage boys and one girls coughing in the dust and debris.

"What are you guys doing here, and this late at night?" Ahsoka crossed her arms and stood tall, intending to intimidate them.

"We were just messing around and the floor above us started collapsing!" The girl cried hysterically

"We weren't trying to get into trouble, honestly Miss!" One of the boys added

Ahsoka was just about to comment when another one of the boys cried out "My little brother is still in there!"

Ahsoka grabbed the boy as he was about to run back inside the building.

"You guys stay here, I'll go find him." She ordered sternly before climbing through the rubble blocked doorway.

Ahsoka made her way as quickly as she could through the rubble until she found the younger child trapped in a corner on the second floor behind a pile of collapsed floor boards. Using the Force, the padawan quickly cleared a path for the child to come to her. Another warning in the Force told her to get the child to safety quickly, and the vibrations she felt in her montrals told her the rest of the floor and roof above her were about to collapse.

"GO! Quickly, down the stairs and out the backdoor to your brother." Ahsoka ordered the child as she strained to use to the Force to stabilize the structure long enough for the escape to occur.

Scrambling, the young boy did as he was told and half crawled, half stumbled down the stairs and through the rubble on the first floor towards the back door. As Ahsoka's grip on the collapsing roof started slipping she heard the excited cries of the teens when the brothers were reunited and them running away from the building right as the last of her strength gave out and she tried to dive out the nearest window. Unfortunately the young woman did not make it in time as the roof above and floor below collapsed, trapping her between them.

Captain Rex stoically maintained a professional facade as he and General Skywalker disembarked the next morning from their landing craft to greet the commanding officer of the station. He was secretly disappointed that Ahsoka was not the one greeting them, bright blue eyes shining, and a smile so wide her fangs were displayed.

"General Skywalker, Captain Rex; Welcome. I am Lieutenant Marx." The soldier saluted crisply

"Lieutenant, where is Commander Tano?" Rex inwardly smiled, the General had no issue speaking the immediate question on their minds.

Rex noticed the slight shift in stance and twitch of the lieutenant's hand, and instinctively narrowed his eyes beneath the helmet and slowly drew in a breath.

"We don't know Sirs. Commander Tano has not been seen by any of the men since last night when she left to make her final rounds of the city." Marx did an impressive job at maintain a professional front, Rex had to give him that.

"What time was that trooper?" Rex asked

"Approximately 2230 hours Sir. We have been unable to raise her on any com channels since 2300 hours and have already sent troops along the paths Commander Tano frequents." Marx answered.

"We're going to go find her. Are there any speeders we can use?" Anakin's brows furrowed, nearly hiding the steel of his eyes.

"Right this way General."

Before the two departed, Marx linked Rex to the com channel the searchers occupied.

20 minutes of fruitlessly navigating the streets and listening in on the coms, and even Rex using his and Ahsoka's private line to call her, and the two pulled their speeders to a stop in frustration.

"Anything on the coms Rex?" The General questioned for the fifth time since they started

"Nothing Sir." Rex struggled to maintain an even tone of voice.

Skywalker was about to speak again when Rex held up his hand and placed the other to the side of his helmet.

"There's a fire in an abandoned building five blocks from here. Apparently there's a group of teenagers going on about a Jedi saving them last night. But they don't remember seeing her leave the building after them." Anakin was already firing up his speeder and headed towards the location.

"Why didn't they think to tell someone that last night?" Skywalker growled as the two pushed the limits of their speeders to reach the burning building.

"Apparently they were too freaked about narrowly avoiding the internal collapse and getting into trouble to mention it." Rex muttered, answering the nearly rhetorical question

Neither spoke as they had now reached the building and were alarmed by the billowing smoke. Rex grabbed the shoulder pad of the nearest trooper.

"What's going on trooper? Has anyone been found in the building yet?" His voice was rushed.

"No Sir, we're trying to extinguish the flames caused by a broken gas line inside." The trooper was young and just following orders, Rex instinctively knew this, but he found it difficult not to snap at the trooper for not sweeping the building first. Taking a few steps away, Rex tried the private line once again.

"Ahsoka, this is Rex. Do you copy? Ahsoka please come in!" Subconsciously he held his breath, waiting for an answer.

He was about to try again when a burst of static came over the line. "Mmm… Rex?"

"Ahsoka! Where are you?" The Captain didn't even bother to hide the urgency in his voice.

A cough and shifting "Trapped…" another fit of coughing "There's smoke everywhere and I'm pinned down by debris." Rex detected hints of panic in her voice.

"I'm coming in to get you Ahsoka." Rex promised, moving quickly.

Without stopping he told his General the situation before running towards the door, ignoring the calls from the other troopers to stay back.

Using his shoulder to bust through the smouldering debris blocking the front door, Rex scanned the smoky and smouldering room, avoiding the small fires all over the room.

"Ahsoka!" Rex turned up the voice projector in his helmet and called again "Ahsoka!"

"Rex!" He barely heard her weak voice coming from the opposite end of the room.

He was starting to feel the heat, even under his protective armor and helmet, but pushed through the room, dodging falling or burning debris, until he reached his girlfriend's side. She was covering her nose and mouth with her arm to prevent inhaling too much smoke. Luckily Anakin had handed Rex a rebreather before he dashed into the building which Rex lost no time in pressing into Ahsoka's mouth.

"Thanks." Ahsoka whispered as Rex started lifting and dragging the heavy beams off of her, while she tried to move the lighter pieces off when they were free from the heavier pieces.

Rex was still listening in on the coms and knew they were running out of time and the fire was spreading too quickly to be contained. Once the major pieces of debris were removed, Rex scooped Ahsoka up bridal style and moved as quickly as he could towards freedom. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head against the junction of his neck and shoulder, closing her watering eyes tightly. Ahsoka gasped and coughed again when they moved from the burning building to the fresh air of the street. When other troopers tried to separate them, to check on her condition, she tightened her grip around Rex's neck and she heard her Master telling the others to give her space and a second. Rex moved through the crowd and away from the condemned structure before kneeling, setting the young woman in his arms down, and pulling his helmet off and breathing in the fresh air deeply.

"Are you okay?" The boyfriend asked the girlfriend as she removed the rebreather and tried to breathe deeply.

Ahsoka nodded but her boyfriend could feel her slightly trembling when she tried to hide her coughing. Both men checked over the young woman for severe injuries and finding none, decided to head back to the army compound. Ahsoka sat behind Rex and rested her tender head against his armor and closed her eyes and let the gentle engine and motion of the speeder lull her into relaxation. Once they arrived back to base, Lieutenant Marx insisted that he had everything under control in the city and the CO's, including Commander Tano had no obligation to stay any longer. Wasting no time, the three departed, Ahsoka still resting most of her weight against Rex while she recovered her bearings.

Later Rex stopped by Ahsoka's chambers where she was lying down after visiting the med bay to have the minor burns on her exposed arms and lekkus treated. Entering the room, Rex handed her a hot cup of caff and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Are you feeling better _Cyar'ika_?" He asked

Ahsoka hummed positively as she sipped her drink and glanced towards her boyfriend.

"I'm doing better, but the real question is, are you okay Rexster?" She gestured to his wrapped hands.

"Mild burns, these wrappings are more to keep Kix happy and off my _shebs_." Rex grinned easily and grabbed her hand and squeezed it to prove the mildness of his injuries.

Ahsoka rolled over on her side and used her elbow to prop herself up so she was face to face with her boyfriend; leaning forward she stole a kiss.

"Thank you for running into a burning building for me, Rexster." She kissed him again

"For you, _Cyar'ika_ , anything." This time Rex kissed Ahsoka.

* * *

 **AN: By far my longest chapter to date. Hopefully this longer chapter will make up for the fact that I won't be able to post for a while. Please continue to suggest ideas for more chapters and I'll be sure to work on them as soon as I can! Thank you all for your support, and please read and review!**

 _ **Cyar'ika-**_ **Sweetheart**

 _ **Shebs-**_ **Backside**


	24. Unlikely Date Place

**AN: I'm back for a few weeks so I'm hoping to get a few chapters in while I'm on break from school. My first semester of college was much crazier than I thought it would be so thank you for patiently waiting for this new chapter and thank you to all the new followers and favorites, it made me excited to come back and write!**

 **Like always story ideas are always welcome!**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT were you thinking!" Ahsoka yelled, vaulting off a window ledge to a door overhang.

The pounding of plastoid boots followed behind her. "I didn't KNOW that I wasn't supposed to bring a loaded carbine there!"

"Did you not read…" Jesse paused to duck a blaster bolt "the sign on the door?!"

"Did I read the sign on the door?" Hardcase turned around and ran backwards until he stumbled and almost fell only to be caught and dragged along by Fives and Kix. He shrugged off their arms and continued running "Of course I read the sign. I just didn't think they'd notice…." He trailed off in a slight whine.

"Hardcase." All four men stopped to look at their commander perched on an overhang "You brought a Z-6 rotary cannon into the bar that we were trying to gather surveillance in." A few beats of silence followed Ahsoka's deadpan statement.

All of the soldiers moaned in revelation. "Captain Rex is going to kill us."

"Hopefully what intel we gathered will be enough to save our skins."

Fives shrugged as the group slowed their pace as they neared the temporary base the 501st was currently stationed. "Maybe you can persuade your boyfriend to cut us some slack."

Ahsoka gave a short bark of laughter. "You know that part of the agreement of Rex and I dating is that no one gets favorable treatment or influence."

"It's really just Hardcase's fault. If he didn't insist on carrying his cannon everywhere we wouldn't be in this situation." Jesse mused

"Thanks Jesse, you're a real pal." Hardcase grumbled

Ahsoka handed over a holo disk to Anakin Skywalker's open palm.

"We were able to get a general idea of the insurgents numbers and weapons supply as well as their main travel routes. We were unable to figure out the exact date of the next weapons and drug sale but we know it is sometime next week." the Padawan reported

Anakin's grin was wry as he glanced at the group before him. "And what of your unforeseen escapade?"

Ahsoka nervously glanced behind her to the others who were looking abashed at each other and their superiors.

"That was an unfortunate miscommunication between our troops and the natives and we felt the tense situation was best diffused by us making a tactical retreat."

"Is that so." Anakin coughed discreetly into his fist. "Well we still need to stop these guys from making this sale and finish shutting this ring down so we can leave the citizens in peace to their rebuilding.

Rex stepped forward "Since you all were only able to get half the information needed to bust these weapons dealers you all are being assigned to stake out the location during the dark hours until we catch them." There was a barely concealed grin on his face that only turned more wry when he saw the glare his girlfriend leveled at him.

The captain was about to dismiss them when, as he left the room, he turned back to them and delivered the final word.

"Oh and Rex; you're going with them." At the sign of protest he finished "They need someone to keep them in line."

Fives sniggered and tried to hide it at the incredulous look on his captain's face.

"Not exactly the romantic date you had in mind with the commander now is this captain?" Fives jested, elbowing the elder in the ribs.

Shuffling slightly away from the former, Rex grunted in annoyance and firmly smacked the back of the ARC's head.

"Shut up and keep an eye on the gates."

"I vote that Hardcase be forever banned from sensitive reconcosense missions since he obviously cannot be separated from his beloved cannon." Ahsoka vehemently hissed over the coms.

A few beats of silence ensued "Commander I'm going to go out on a limb here and suggest you're not too happy about having your date ruined." That was Jesse who was paired with the offending trooper.

"Is it that obvious Jesse? We thought we were being subtle in our frustration." Rex muttered

"Maybe we'll be lucky and tonight's the night and you guys can have your date tomorrow." Kix tentatively piped in.

"If we finish by tonight then tomorrow we will be cleaning up and shipping out as planned." The young togruta grumbled.

Coms were silent for the rest of the stake out; it wasn't until they they briefed the next watch and regrouped any of them spoke again.

"Tomorrow night we'll let you two stake out in the same position and that can be your date." Hardcase teased and then started at the sight of his commander's bared fangs.

Rex walked his girlfriend back to their respected chambers and stopped outside her door.

"As painful it is to admit it, Hardcase is on to something." At Ahsoka's raised eyemarking he continued "We're probably not going to be able to go out on a date now that we have our stake out every night until this issue is resolved. It might be best if we bring some snacks with us and make that our date." He shrugged

"It would certainly make for a date to remember." Ahsoka smiled before she narrowed her eyes "The next time this happens, I'm going to smack Hardcase so hard the rest of the 501st is going to feel it."

"I'll let you if you add General Skywalker to the list for adding me to this late night fun." Rex agreed

"Deal. See you in the evening for our next shift."

"What did you bring?" Ahsoka questioned her boyfriend as she started trekking towards their assigned stakeout location. "I brought dried fruit slices and a handful of roasted nuts.

Rex presented a small package from his side pouch. "A couple of squares of chocolate i've been saving and water flavoring."

Ahsoka smiled and settled herself on the ridge overlooking the enemy compound while Rex mixed the drinks and split the food into two piles.

"I'll watch first while you eat and then we'll switch places." The young woman offered, already peering through the binoculars

The man shrugged and started nibbling on his share of the food. "Sorry this is such a lousy date location."  
"Not your fault." The former interrupted "I was in charge of the recon and I should've noticed that Hardcase was sneaking his weapon in."

An easy grin slid over the togruta's features "Plus this will make for an interesting story. We haven't missed a date on every planet we've visited yet." She popped a nut into her mouth before turning back to her station

"If I didn't know better I would say that between Hardcase's thick headedness and the general's insistence that I come on these stakeouts you'd think they'd plan this." Rex commented, sliding over to chance places as lookout.

"Nah. They'd know we'd kill 'em if they planned this. I think Anakin took this opportunity to make it funny." Ahsoka replied

"Har har. Very funny. I'm busting a gut over here." Rex deadpanned, never moving from his position.

"We'll get him back somehow." the reply was even "Maybe get Echo to help us rig his shower so there's only cold water or put sand in his socks or rig his door so everytime he opens it an alarm starts blaring." A devilish smile tugged at the padawan's lips.

At this exchange Rex did put down the binoculars and look at his girlfriend.

"You are frightfully scary at prank ideas, _cyar'ika_." at her self-satisfied grin he added "Even worse than Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase on a good day."

"I've been stewing on this for hours. I just keep the ideas hidden away until I need them for a really good prank." After a second "What would be really bad is if Fives, Jesse, Hardcase, and I all decided to prank people."

With a wary and wry look Rex placed a hand on Ahsoka's knee. "Just remember to keep me out of whatever pranks you decide to involve yourself in."

Laughing Ahsoka squeezed his hand "I still remember what happened the last time you got in the crosshairs of some of the shinnies pranks. They wouldn't come within 50 feet of you for months. So don't worry, I won't involve you in anything Rexster."

* * *

 **AN: So hopefully this makes up for the semester long silence! I hopefully will be able to post a couple more chapters while I'm on break! Please review and suggest more chapter ideas!**


	25. The Day the Caf Machine Broke

**AN: Hello Guys I'm back again! Thanks for the reviews and nice comments on the last chapter! I've had ideas for the chapter for a long time but the story has evaded me for a while. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Captain Rex knew it was going to be a bad day when he woke up with a crick in his neck from sleeping with his head on the desk. He wouldn't complain, he willfully gave up his bed last night and subjected himself to sleeping against the desk instead of the floor. Stealthily moving into the bathroom, the captain started his morning routine; glancing at his bed, he was thankful to see that his girlfriend was curled up and sleeping soundly. Slowly clipping on the armor plating, Rex contemplated the night before when the normally stoic and confident togrutan padawan had come hunched and shaking to his chambers after a rough nightmare. With an almost inaudible sigh, Rex stood to head out and grab caf and breakfast for the both of them when the young woman stretched and awoke.

"Where you goin'?" She slurred sleepily

The side of his lips twitched into a slight grin "Breakfast and caf. You want some?"

Ahsoka sat up on the edge of the bunk "Give me a minute and I'll go with you."

The couple were quiet as the leisurely strolled to the mess hall for their morning meal; however, when they neared the mess hall they heard suspicious banging and crashing noises and looked to each other in concern.

"You think the boys started another food fight?" The commander questioned the other

"Only of they all want to scrub the mess today."

"It might keep them busy for a while." Ahsoka smiled a little as they stopped outside the doors

Rex gave her a lopsided grin before hitting the door panel…. And stopping dead in his tracks. Instead of Torrent troopers eating the morning meal together and chattering, or even a massive food fight, every trooper was standing around with empty food trays, smacking them against the table, their armored legs, or with their utensils. When a few of the troopers caught sight of their superior officers they nudged the others and the din quieted.

"Care to explain why the mess hall is now a band room?" the Captain asked

Silence reigned for a minute until Tub and Dogma stepped forward.  
"The mess is out of caf sir." Tub started

And Dogma finished "And they haven't even started breakfast and the droids say it won't be ready for another hour."

Rex sighed and pressed his finger to the bridge of his nose.

"So I'll ask again… Why does it sound like a room of drums in here?"

"We're protesting." Tub stated plainly before Dogma could start again

Rex and Ahsoka glanced at each other again

"So I guess we're not getting our caf or our breakfast."

"Yay."

"It's going to be a long day."

Things turned sour quickly when all the men realized they weren't going to get breakfast or more importantly, their caf; and it only got worse when the general realized this fact. After two hours of protesting troopers in the mess, Captain Rex had to finally shut out all the troopers from the mess halls and order them to not attack the service droids. Frustrated, hungry, and without their life blood of caffeine, the troopers quickly started getting into more trouble. A couple of fights broke out over secret stashes of caf which Rex quickly ended and confiscated the stashes much to the disgruntlement of the troopers. Ahsoka had her hands full with the general and his crabby mood throughout the day. In the afternoon, after a cold lunch when the caf machines were still not working, Anakin even tried sneaking into Rex's quarters to sneak some of the confiscated caf. In order to maintain a semblance of sanity on the ship, the admiral finally ordered everyone back to their quarters or the training rooms until dinner; and for a while things were quiet. Rex sat in his office finishing reports and trying to massage the knots out of his shoulders and neck when a shinnie came rushing through the door.

"Sir you have to come to training room 25-A. It's big stuff and you have to see it."

With a groan, Rex hauled himself up and out of the room towards the training room.

And if he thought the actions of the day were bad he was totally unprepared for what he faced; and judging by the curse he swore he heard leave his girlfriend's lips as she slid to a stop next to him, she wasn't prepared for it either.

"Language." He murmured under his breath, his eyes still glued to the scene in front of him

" _Kuur_ " Ahsoka hissed at him, still staring at the same scene.

It seemed like all the repelling line on the entire ship had been unwound and released from their spools and hung on the ceiling of the training room. Some of the boys had climbed up into the lines with blankets to make precarious hammocks and others were trying to race each other up the lines, pulling each other down and swinging into each other in an attempt to knock each other down.

"How did this happen so fast? The order to stay in the training rooms or barracks only came out an hour and a half ago." Ahsoka half yelled incredulously

"In our defense Commander, we were bored and needed some way to ease the frustration of the day." The shinnie piped up

"I thought we were crazy on caf…" Rex trailed off, half in awe of the spectacle, half frustrated that he couldn't keep the men under control for a day.

"What are we going to do?" Ahsoka deferred to the captain

"I say leave them as they are since they aren't technically breaking the rules and go back to our quarters and take a nap while we can." He grinned, glancing down at the young woman at his side"I know you didn't sleep well for half the night and neither did I, so I vote we both go catch up on some sleep while we can."

Ahsoka stretched "Maybe while I'm at it I'll shock the pants off Anakin and meditate for a while too."

Around dinner Ahsoka wandered back into Rex's room with two trays of cold dinner and flavored water instead of the usual hot caf.

"Here. The droids still can't make the meals hot and the caf machines are _still_ broken. So cold dinner and I managed to scrounge up two water flavorings to try and make the meals at least easier to choke down." The togruta slid the tray across the desk towards the man

"Well it's better than nothing I guess. I think I might even have some old crackers for what looks like soup." Rex pushed his chair back and stood up. "Take the chair, I'll sit on the bunk."

Instead of taking the chair, Ahsoka plopped down on the floor. "Let's level the playing field. No one takes the desk or bunk, for eating for sleeping." A knowing look held in her eyes

Rex nodded and sat down on the floor across from her and started eating his cold dinner in poorly concealed disgust. The other person in the room did not bother to conceal their disgust and choked on their food.

"Ugh. Ration bars are better than this."

"Glad I'm not the only one who thought that." Rex coughed on his bite of food before pushing his tray away and reaching for the drawer under his bunk.

He produced a handful of ration bars and passed two to Ahsoka who eagerly pushed the cold meal away and started in on the bars.

"I wanted to thank you but…" Outside the room there were sounds of a scuffle, cursing, and banging "But with everything going on today I forgot."

"Thank me for what?" Rex seemed genuinely confused

"For letting me sleep here last night and sleeping against the desk instead. I know you probably didn't sleep well in that position or worrying about me."

"For you, a sore neck is a small price to pay for your sense of mind."

Ahsoka leaned across the space and kissed her boyfriend solidly on the lips.

"I Love you, Rexster. _Vor entye_ for looking out for me."

" _Gar cuyir morutar, Cyar'ika._ _Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar._ "

He kissed her this time.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Hope it was a good mix of funny and sweet. Please review and leave any ideas you guys have! Please be considerate of the fact that I am only able to post during breaks, because I am in college and school gets very busy very quickly when I have 16 credit hours. Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers, you guys make my day!**

 _ **Kuur-**_ **Shut up**

 _ **Vor**_ **entye- Thank you**

 ** _Gar cuyir morutar, Cyar'ika._** ** _Ni kar'taylir darasuum_** ** _gar-_** **You are welcome, sweetheart. I love you.**


	26. Engagement Party

**AN: Hello I'm back dear readers!**

 **Happy New Year to you all and may your new year be blessed and filled with wonderful memories! I want to thank you all for supporting this story this year, this story is now a year old and I never thought this story would take off like this and it's all because of you guys supporting and encouraging me! Keep sending me ideas and support, it means a lot and really helps me continue with the story!**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEECK!"

Ahsoka clutched at her lekku and montrals when her older sister came running into the living space where she was once reading quietly.

"For the love of the Force, Elsie!" Ahsoka opened her mouth again to continue but her older sister instead clasped her in her arms and started laughing and swinging Ahsoka around.

Once Ahsoka disentangled herself she stood and looked at her sister questioningly.

"Kisha! Mom! Dad! Come here!" Elsie yelled

Kisha came from the kitchen with a plate of food in her hand, and her parents came from their room.

"What ever is the matter Elsie?" Their mother asked once they were all in the living space together.

"I have big news!" Elsie dramatically twirled around and flopped onto the sofa. "I'm engaged to Rowan!" she flourished her hand for the rest of the family to see the three sparkling stones set in a silver band.

Kisha shrieked and tackled her sister in a hug. "Oh my gosh Elsie! This is so amazing!"

"Elsie this is amazing news! I'm so happy for you my daughter!"

"Rowan is a wonderful man, I am very proud to call him my soon to be son in law."

Ahsoka stood back and blinked a few times after she warmly congratulated her elder sister. This was totally not something she was prepared for. In her world when people married they either kept it a secret or had a small ceremony the mandalorian way, by just exchanging marriage vows. She couldn't quite understand all the wedding planning that went with a normal civilian wedding.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to be my date tonight, Rex. I know you don't like these fancy parties and I wouldn't go either except my sister is a up and coming senator and the man she is marrying is from a nobleman's family and they are advisors for the Shilian monarchy." Ahsoka sighed as she looped her arm through Rex's.

"It's not a problem Ahsoka. Although I could do without Cody's insistent sniggering while I get ready for these events."

"I don't know why he always comes over when you're getting ready for these things." Ahsoka Pulled her coat tighter around herself as Rex open the speeder door for her.

"It's great fun for him to laugh at me."

"Only because you let him."

Ahsoka and Rex bantered back and forth to the engagement party.

Rex parked the speeder and escorted his date to the entrance of the ballroom where they shed their coats and waited to be announced to the gathering. When Ahsoka shed her cloak, Rex was momentarily stunned. Normally not one to dress up or vainfully take care to her appearance, the young togruta woman had outdone herself for the evening event. Reinforced combat boots had been traded for heeled shoes, leggings and tunic for a two piece pale mint skirt and matching cropped top with short sleeves. The entire outfit was decorated with deep purple embroidery along all the edges. A headdress of circular purple stones were delicately draped on her montrals and forehead.

Ahsoka caught him staring and her montrals darkened in a blush.

"What? I'm borrowing this dress from my sister, this usually isn't something I'd wear but Elsie insisted."

Rex was silent for a minute as they entered the ballroom and then leaned in and whispered.

"I think you're stunning and anyone who says differently can fight me and and all of the 501st."

Ahsoka giggled.

"WOW sis! You look better in that than I ever did!" Elsie and her fiance stepped up to the other couple.

The two sisters embraced "Thank you for lending it to me! And congratulations to you both!"

"Captain Rex of the 501st infantry battalion."

"Rowan Rabor of the Shilian Rabor noblehouse."

The two men exchanged handshakes and respectful nods.

During the dances, Rex leaned in close to Ahsoka.

"I have this suspicion that we're being watched whenever we come to these types of events."

"Of course we are. People aren't use to seeing Jedi or Clones dating and especially not each other."

"Not like that, although that's true. I'm talking about a person or persons outside of the parties looking in."

Ahsoka scanned the area and peered intently at the large windows at the back of the room before scanning the outside with the force.

A few moments later she smirked "I think I know who it is. Where did Fives and the others say they were going to be tonight?"

This time Rex looked suspiciously at the large windows "I'm going to kill them."

"Too late to do anything about it. I say we give them something to talk about."

"What exactly are you…." Rex was cut off by Ahsoka leaning up and kissing him deeply before pulling back and resting her head on his shoulder for the rest of the dance.

"Do you think that did the trick? Cause everyone is here is definitely looking at us." Rex muttered, trying to hide the faint blush that heated his face.

"Shocked them for sure, our boys included." Ahsoka grinned as they broke apart at the end of the dance.

Kisha came practically flouncing up to the two of them followed by Elsie and Rowan.

"Oh my gosh, Ahsoka! Did you see that everyone was watching you two dance!"

"Yeah sis, you'd think this was your engagement party!" Elsie teased

"Sorry Elsie, didn't mean to steal your spot light." Ahsoka conceded

"I'm not upset, people are still surprised that I have a Jedi sister and that she's dating a clone captain. It's causing quite a lot of chatter."

"Apparently it's still a shock to the boys in our unit too." Rex added wryly

"I thought they knew about this years ago?" Kisha wondered

"They did. But they still aren't use to it being a public relationship." Ahsoka explained, jerking her thumb to the back windows "So they're spying on us; and we're trying to give them something to gossip about."

"So that's what the whole dance thing was about." Elsie crossed her arms amused

"Partly; we also wanted to shock your guests too." Ahsoka laughed "And it worked."

"If you really wanted to shock your people, you could go out on the upper balcony, maybe catch them in the act of spying." Rowan suggested with an easy grin

"We should do that even if it's just to give Elsie and Rowan a chance at the spotlight." the middle Tano sister nudged her boyfriend

"Ha ha, sister. Such a jokester aren't you?"

"I learned from the best."

"Where did you say Fives and the others are?" Rex asked as he helped his girlfriend out onto the balcony.

"Right at our eleven o'clock. If you look you can see the top of one of their helmets and the glint of their micro-binoculars." Ahsoka replied, smoothing her skirt and directly nodding towards the supposedly hidden troopers.

"Copy that." the captain wrapped his arms around his commander's waist and rested his forehead against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rex couldn't help but notice how much more mature Ahsoka seemed even since the end of the war. Her montrals and lekku had thickened and the stripes lengthened and even without the heels she seemed taller and more confident in herself.

" _Gar cuyir mesh'la, Cyar'ika._ "

Ahsoka had been watching her boyfriend all evening and could tell how much the end of the war had affected him. True they were still fighting a few battles and skirmishes; but not as intensely or as often as they did. Rex's demeanor had soften and he was more relaxed, smiled and laughed more; he was still a soldier but she was seeing the softer side and it only made her fall more in love with him.

" _Gar cuyir ner verd_ , Rester."

They kissed a couple of times before breaking apart again and stood along the railing on the balcony. Ahsoka found where the 501st troopers were still lying in wait, looked straight into their sights, screwed her eyes shut, and childishly stuck her tongue out at them while Rex playfully gave them a two finger salute.

Fives, Tub, Echo, and Hardcase saw their captain and commander salute them and realized they'd been found.

"Uh oh. We've been found."  
"We're screwed."

"Fives, this is the last time I let you drag me into one of your scemes."

" _Kuur_ and run!"

The four brothers picked themselves up off the roof where they had been scoping things out and started running back to their parked speeder where Pidge was waiting as their get away pilot.

"We're so screwed when the captain gets back."

" _Kuur_ Echo!"

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, please review and leave story ideas! You guys are amazing! Happy 2018!**

 _ **Gar cuyir mesh'la, Cyar'ika**_ **\- You are beautiful, sweetheart**

 _ **Gar cuyir ner verd**_ **\- You are my warrior**

 _ **Kuur**_ **\- Shut up**


	27. Forget Me Not

**AN: This story idea just popped into my head so I had to write it down. Hope you guys like it and it is just as much as a rollercoaster for you guys as it was for me to write!**

* * *

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, hey, hey, hey. Look at me."

"Who... who are you?"

"Ahsoka. _Cyar'ika_ , it's me."

"Do… I know you?"

"Ahsoka. It's me. Rex."

"I'm sorry… I don't know you."

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka please. Please _cyar'ika_."

"Captain please move back. We need to treat her now."

"Come on Rex. Give them space. They need space to work. Come on buddy."

"She didn't know me. Cody, she didn't know me."

"It's just the head wound. She'll be fine. She'll remember."  
"She didn't remember me. She didn't know me."

"What do you mean she gave herself up?!" Anakin Skywalker raged

Tup was wilting from exhaustion and pain before the general spoke but now he nearly collapsed in on himself.

"Just that Sir. Commander Tano was covering our escape and ordered us to get on board the escape shuttle. When we realized she wasn't coming with us we tried to get back to her but it was too late." Poor Tup looked like the words were further wounding him as he said them.

"I know you troopers did everything you could. Head to the med bay and get some rest." Anakin sighed and dismissed him and the two other troopers with him.

Opening his com channel, Anakin called his captain. "Captain, please report to the briefing room."

"Copy that, Sir. I'll be there shortly."

General Skywalker spent the wait pacing and running his hands through his hair. It was no secret that some factions of the former Separatists were still active and going to extremes to fruitlessly try and stop the Republic from helping former Separatists planets. That's why most times before aid was delivered to these planets, a scouting team was sent down to make sure the area was safe for the troopers to come in and do their tasks safely. And unfortunately, things had gone sour really quickly this time around and the team barely had time to call in for a retrieval and get everyone out. Almost everyone. Anakin felt the pressure of the invisible clock ticking down that started as soon as Ahsoka was captured. Rex interrupted his general's musings when he stepped through the door and saluted sharply.

"Come in Rex, we've got a complication."

"How do we want to go in? Hard and heavy or small strike team?" Rex asked as they surveyed the map on the holo-projector before them.

"Small strike, we suspect they're keeping an eye on our whereabouts. We're set to meet up with the 212th in 6 standard hours and swap supplies. The best time for a strike team to slip through the cracks is during that time. Get in, get Ahsoka, get out." Anakin responded

"Understood. Who do you want to go?" Rex straightened up

"I'll leave that up to your judgement. Although I would suggest you bring Blitz and Pidge since they were with Ahsoka the first time." Skywalker shut off the holo-projector "Be ready to go in 6 hours."

Rex saluted and went to collect his strike team. He knew for sure he'd pull Coric or Kix in, Pidge and Blitz if the medics had cleared them, and probably Hardcase and Jesse since they had worked the closest with the commander.

Exactly 6 hours later the rescue team had been assembled in the hangar bays and were awaiting for the exchange of supplies to commence so they could sneak the shuttle away.

"We go in quick, boys, get the commander, and get out. Once we exit hyperspace it's com silence to the fleet until we get back in the air. Hawk says he can keep the shuttle out of sight for about two hours so we can't afford for any missteps." Rex stood in front of the five gathered troopers and looked each one of them in the eye. "This is our commander boys, our sister, and my girlfriend. No holding back."

An hour and a half later the captain was signing off with the fleet and everyone was checking their weapons and gear. No words were said between the squad only a few short nods and waited for the ramp to lower onto the planet's surface.

Within twenty minutes the team reached the edge of the compound, disposed of the guards and breached the compound.

"Pidge hack the system and tell us where the commander is." Rex ordered as they stopped by the first access panel they came across.

A few minutes later and Pidge announced the commander was being held in cell B-12.

Rex was predictably the first person who entered the cell followed by Coric. Ahsoka was curled in on herself along the back wall looking pretty beat up; fortunately and unfortunately Rex had seen her in worse condition before.

Coric did a cursory inspection of their commander while Rex knelt beside her and picked her hand up and held it between his own two.

"She's unconscious. She took a pretty good hit to her lek and side of her head. I'm going to put her in a neck brace to make sure her head and neck are stabilized and then I think we can move her." Coric announced, already getting his gear out. "I'll wait until we get back to the shuttle to start an IV and further stabilize her."

Rex nodded and picked Ahsoka up as gently as he could and Coric pack up his gear and the two hustled out of the room into the hall where the others were on guard.

Thirty-five minutes later, everyone was back on the shuttle and ready for take off; just as the alarms from the compound started blaring.

Coric started the commander on IV fluids and medications and bandaged her wounds as best he could during the flight home, Rex never leaving her side. It wasn't until they docked in the bay of the _Resolute_ that she started to regain consciousness.

Rex instantly noticed."Ahsoka. Ahsoka, hey, hey, hey. Look at me."

Her blue eyes fluttered open, bleary and unfocused. "Who... who are you?" She slurred

"Ahsoka. _Cyar'ika_ , it's me." Rex's brow furrowed, and he gripped her hand tighter

"Do… I know you?" This time her brow furrowed and she was barely focusing.

Rex felt panic start to rise up in his chest "Ahsoka. It's me. Rex."

"I'm sorry… I don't know you." Rex thought his heart would break.

Kix and another medic started to move the commander to a stretcher "Ahsoka. Ahsoka please. Please _cyar'ika_." Rex begged, not releasing her hand.

"Captain please move back. We need to treat her now." Kix was sympathetic but he needed to treat his patient.

Suddenly Cody was at Rex's shoulder trying to pull him up and away. "Come on Rex. Give them space. They need space to work. Come on buddy."

"She didn't know me. Cody, she didn't know me." Rex allowed himself to be lead off the shuttle and towards his quarters, Cody fielding away other troopers away.

Cody opened the door to his friend's quarters and lead him in. "It's just the head wound. She'll be fine. She'll remember." He consoled  
"She didn't remember me. She didn't know me." Rex dropped into his chair and put his helmetless head in his hands.

Cody said nothing, only placing his hands on his friend's shoulders in silent support.

16 hours later, after Ahsoka had been removed from a session in bacta, wounds cleaned and stitched in some cases, and moved to a bio bed, Kix went in search for his captain. He saw how poorly he had reacted when Ahsoka's amnesia had come out and wanted to make sure the captain knew that there should be no long term effects and that the amnesia should be reversed. He knew the captain was pretty shaken by this, knew how much he loved his girl, and how devastating it would be if she forgot him and their shared love. Luckily with bacta treatments and careful monitoring, Kix was hopeful the commander would regain her memories…. At some point. As soon as he found and informed the captain, and Commander Cody, who was there with him, the captain practically bolted to the med bay and the private room where the female commander lay.

Three days passed before the commander regained consciousness, and the amnesia still remained. Ahsoka could just barely remember the Generals Skywalker and Kenobi, and knew who clone were but couldn't identify any particular one. This time, almost everyone could see how badly this affected Rex; the fact that he couldn't go into her room and talk or comfort her without her freaking out because he was a stranger to her.

Two weeks after the incident and no change had occurred. In fact it seemed to most that Ahsoka had withdrawn into herself, scared, skittish, doubtful; but almost every day that the 501st was on Coruscant, Rex was coming to see her.

Another two weeks passed, the 501st was shipping off for another relief mission, this time Ahsoka accompanied them with the hopes that being around her men would spark her memories to return; the captain was almost haggard with grief.

Rex laid awake in his bunk, staring into nothing, trying to fall asleep; he turned over and had just closed his eyes when he heard a timid knock at the door and paused. The knock came again and he sat up. "Come in." he announced.

The door slid open and Ahsoka stood there, arms wrapped around herself, blue eyes swimming in unshed tears.

"Ahsoka." he breathed launching himself off the bunk and towards her

"Rex… I…" She shuttered and Rex stepped forward and opened his arms and without hesitation she fell into them with a sob. "I had a nightmare…. I remember everything…. I'm sorry…. Rex I'm so sorry."

" _Udesii Cyar'ika_. I'm here, it's over, you're safe."

"I'm so sorry I forgot you. I don't want to forget you." Ahsoka clutched at her boyfriend

"It wasn't your fault. It was the head wound, it wasn't you." He soothed, gently stroking her back lek.

The next morning when Anakin couldn't find her captain or commander he sent Kix to find them, who did in the captain's quarters. Rex was asleep, leaning against his bunk, Ahsoka with her head on his legs, also asleep and covered with the blanket from the captain's bunk. Kix smiled; the commander had found her captain again and both of them were finally back at ease.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys like the longer chapter! Please review!**

 _ **Udesii**_ **\- Easy/Calm down**

 _ **Cyar'ika**_ **\- Sweetheart**


	28. Cold as Ice

**AN: Hello dear readers! I'm on a roll this break! This is story I half wrote a long time ago and cleaned up and added to. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"General we've lost contact with the commander's fighter!" A trooper at the console yelled

"What do you mean by that? Did it go down?" Anakin demanded  
"We think so, Sir." the trooper confirmed

"We need to find her now! There's a snowstorm inbound in about an 90 minutes!" Anakin started pacing.

"Sir, her transponder signal dropped around 15 klicks from her." A second trooper announced

"Prep a gunship to leave in ten minutes." the general ordered

"Be advised Sir, you'll be flying towards the storm and there's going to be high winds." the second trooper mentioned  
"I'll take my chances." Anakin responded, already striding out the door towards the hangar. "Jesse! Hardcase! Get the medics and meet us in the hangar in ten minutes!" He ordered as he passed them in the hall.

"We're approaching the area where the commander's transponder signal dropped!" Hawk announced from the cockpit.

"Look for any signs of a crash!" Skywalker ordered, his body tense with anxiety

A few minutes passed and Hawk spoke up again "Sir, I see something! It looks like a crash sight!"

"Set us down as close as you can get!"

"Copy that, hope you find the commander safe."

Hawk set the ship down in the snow and the rescue group practically sprinted off towards the downed fighter. The crash looked pretty bad, almost nothing was left of the fighter; a wing missing, engines blown.

Jesse and Rex reached the fighter first and went straight for the cockpit.

"Cockpit is empty! She's not here!" Jesse called out

"She was!" Rex held up a familiar shoto "I think got out after the crash."

"We need to find her. The temperature has been steadily dropping all day and the commander has been out in this weather without proper gear for close to an hour." Coric crossed his arms

"Spread out and search the area for any signs of where Ahsoka might have gone!" Anakin ordered

A few minutes later Hardcase called out that his scanners had pick up on a cave system near by, and everyone converged on that location. Snow already blocked the entrance but Anakin Skywalker solved the problem with a massive force push. Helmet lights swept the cave and landed on a huddled figure against the wall and Anakin and Rex rushed forward, the medics half a step behind them.

The padawan's master placed a hand on her cheek and was appalled at how cold and pale it was. The captain was right there next to him until the medics edged in.

"We need to move her carefully. General and Captain, help me move her away from the wall. Kix when we do, wrap the shock blanket around her." Coric ordered, fingers pressing down on Ahsoka's throat, feeling for a pulse.

They did as they were told and within five minutes, Ahsoka was wrapped in the shock blanket and being transferred to Rex's waiting arms.

"Careful now… gently… we don't want to spike her heart rate." Kix murmured, easing the commander's head against the Captain's shoulder.

"Let's move!" Anakin stood up abruptly. "The storm is almost upon us and we need to get back!"

The group hustled back to the gunship, moving quickly against the howling winds and snow. Aboard the gunship, the medics shot into action while Hawk navigated the heavy winds and storm. Rex sat down on the floor with his girlfriend on his lap; the two medics knelt on either side.

"She's in shock from the hypothermia, I can't get a core temp reading." Kix muttered

"Unresponsive, her body is almost completely shut down." Coric added

"Her hands are so blue and covered in welts that I can't tell if it's burns from the crash, frostbite, or both." Kix said as he held one of the young togruta's arms, trying to start an IV.

"Both as best I can tell." Coric replied

"I still can barely get a pulse. We need to get her warmed up as quickly as possible." Kix interjected

Reaching for the packs, Coric grabbed another shock blanket and started tucking it in around her before wrapping another blanket around her and Rex while the captain pressed the unhelmeted the side of his face against her cold forehead.

"Stay with me _Cyar'ika_ … please." He whispered

"She's so cold and her lips and fingertips are blue. I don't think I've ever seen her so ashen before either." Anakin muttered, torn between pacing and wanting to scoop his padawan into his own arms

"Just keep her wrapped up tight and up against your body and she'll warm up soon." Kix promised, speaking to Rex

"I've started a saline line to help with the dehydration and oxygen to help her breathe. Her body will probably start responding as soon as it takes effect." He added looking towards his general

"Lay her down here, Captain." two medics from another company met the group at the gunship with a stretcher

"She started shuddering a few moments ago. Temp is up another two degrees, pulse and resp both up as well." Coric informed them

"She's still unstable for a bacta tank. We need to get to warmed up more before we treat her wounds from the crash." Kix tacked on

"I'm coming with her." Rex's tone left no room for argument

"As long as you stay out our way." One of the other medics nodded

Once they reached the med bay, the commander started to wake and move about in panic.

"She's starting to thrash. We need to move her quickly." Coric moved to stretcher against an open bio bed.

"Udesii Ahsoka. You're safe now. You're safe now little 'un, you're alright." Rex assured, resting a hand on her head.

Anakin clenched his hand tightly watching his padawan thrash in pain. "Can you give her anything for the pain? She's obviously in distress!"

All four medics were bustling about the young woman and one of them shook his head "Not until her body temp reaches nearly normal levels. We give her anything now and it could seriously harm her."

"Keep talking to her. She calms down with you around, Rex." Kix suggested sympathetically

"She's coming into full consciousness." One of the medics commented from where he was setting up the monitors.

"Ugh…" Ahsoka moaned, clenching her eyes closed and shifting uncomfortably under the blankets piled on top of her.

"Udesii, You're safe now, Ahsoka. You're in the med bay now." Rex gently squeezed her shoulder comfortably, causing Ahsoka to turn towards him.

Ahsoka whined again, briefly opening her eyes. Rex felt his heart clench when he saw how pain filled her eyes were.

"Hold on a little while longer and then we can get you some pain meds." Anakin gently patted his padawans leg and rubbed it soothingly.

Ahsoka continued to shift and jerk around in pain until Anakin placed a hand on her ankle and closed his eyes; she stilled instantly. The young togruta still had her eyes open and her boyfriend leaned down slightly and placed a warm, comforting hand on her forehead.

"Rest now; close your eyes, it'll be better soon."

She nodded briefly and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Core temp is high enough. Vitals have stabilized." the medics announced about ten minutes later and added medicine to the commander's IV line. "Administering sedative and pain reliever now."

"We need you to leave now General, Captain; while we treat her wounds."

Kix and Coric looked up knowing their superiors would try and object. "One of us will com you as soon as the commander can be seen again." Coric promised.

The normally calm and steady captain joined his general in pacing outside the med bay doors until Kix came out and practically ordered the two of them away until they were commed. Approximately 8 hours later, well into the night cycle, Kix commed his two superior officers, knowing that neither one were sleeping. The general was the first one down, disheveled, followed by the captain about ten minutes later who was a little more put together in his fatigues. The captain waited patiently outside her room until the general had seen her and left and then slipped in and sat in the plastic chair next to the bio bed. Ahsoka was half-awake, normally bright blue eyes bleary from the pain medications and sedatives leaving her system.

"I was wondering when you'd come." Ahsoka grinned happily

"Came down as soon as Kix commed us." Rex reached out and slid his hand under the blanket to clasp his girlfriend's. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I knew you guys would find me." Ahsoka squeezed her boyfriend's hand "You always find me, Rexster."

Rex leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "Get some sleep, I'll stay here with you."

Within two minutes, the young woman's breathing had evened out in a steady rhythm. Rex slipped his other hand under the blanket and held Ahsoka's one between his two.

"I couldn't bear to lose you, Ahsoka."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! As usual, I'm always looking for chapter ideas, and please review! Your support and encouragement means a lot to me and helps me stay motivated to update when I can!**

 _ **Cyar'ika**_ **-Sweetheart**


	29. Tooka Cats

**AN: Thank you to all the dear readers who reviewed and messaged me with story ideas! You guys are awesome! This chapter is combined from requests from ProphetessMinty and .5851 and sort of a continuation of one of my earlier chapters "Pet Adoption". Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"I cannot believe General Skywalker sent us on this errand." Rex was not one to generally complain against his commanding officer but this particular assignment was starting to frustrate him.

"I agree. He gets himself into a mess then sends us on the goodwill errand." Ahsoka threw up her arms in a flippant gesture

"I vote the next time that General Skywalker has to meet with senators and diplomats one of us goes to keep a hand over his mouth." Rex lead the way down the street while glancing at the map displayed on his wrist mounted holo-display

Ahsoka barked out a laugh " _I_ vote we never let him let him speak with senators and diplomats ever again."

"I second that." Rex muttered as they approached a marketplace alley "Here we go, this is the place."

"What are we looking for exactly?" the younger questioned as they started down the street.

Rex glanced at his wrist display "A white tooka, with an interesting pattern on its coat. That's all it says; but apparently this particular senator is very eccentric and particular in her tooka so it really does need to be interesting."

"White tooka's are rare." Ahsoka hummed "Which is probably why Anakin sent us on this errand; he wouldn't have the patience for this time of thing." She added

"We better get started…. Something tells me this is going to be long day." Rex sighed

Three hours has passed since Ahsoka and Rex had started on their search and they had yet to come across even a dealer who had found or sold a white tooka in a year. Most of them had laughed at the couple when they inquired about it, telling them they had a better chance of going to the grasslands and catching one themselves. Both of them were nearing their limit of patience but they needed to find the tooka that day before five that evening in order to satisfy the offended senator. So both dejected they continued to scour the market looking for a dealer.

"Looking at all the animals I'm starting to miss the tooka Fives and the others caught for us." Ahsoka mused

"That tooka could spat and hiss at everyone but you. It's no wonder it ran away as soon as we landed on Coruscant." the captain grumbled remembering the feisty tooka that terrorized the ship for nearly a week.

"I kinda liked it though. And I think Fives was upset that it ran away after he worked so hard to catch it for us." Ahsoka sighed

"It would be hard to keep a pet on the ship though." Ahsoka's boyfriend pointed out sensibly

The young woman waved her hand lazily "It could be more than a pet. It could also attack people we don't like and be used to scare rookies in pranks."

Rex laughed "Like what? Have the tooka jump out of the air vents onto the heads of poor unsuspecting shinnie?"

"Now you're catching on!" Ahsoka lightly smacked her boyfriend's chest "Imagine what fun it would be to have a little tooka running around the ship, following after us."

"Like a small youngling?" Rex quirked his brow as he glanced at her

"Yes only it will stay small and furry the entire time."

"Just what I've always wanted; a small, furry, youngling."

" _Kuur_ , Rexster."

"LOOK OUT!"  
"AHHH!"

Rex and Ahsoka turned to look behind them in the alley only to see dozens of tookas running and jumping over everything in their path. The young man pulled his girlfriend back against one of the alley walls while all the tookas ran yowling past. A few seconds later the shopkeeper came running after the cats, trying to catch them.

"Somebody catch them!" She cried

Ahsoka looked at Rex and he groaned and started shaking his head.

"Come on Rex, maybe if we help her she'll be able to help us." Ahsoka pushed off the wall and started after the escaping tookas. "Plus it's more exciting than what we were just doing."  
Rex cursed under his breath and took off down the alley after his girlfriend and the annoying yowling animals.

It took Rex, Ahsoka, and the female shopkeeper over three hours to catch all the tookas from all over the marketplace and surrounding streets.

"That should be the last one." The woman said as she shoved the hissing animal into its respective cage. "Thank you both so much for helping me! I was sure nobody was going to."

The coupled sighed in relief once everything was back to order.

"Not a problem, glad to be of service." Ahsoka smiled

"I swear it's those crazy kids. They run a muck and cause trouble for all the shopkeepers in the market." The woman sat down on her stool "I'm sorry. I've pulled you two away from whatever you were doing and the shops are shutting down soon."

Ahsoka glanced at Rex slightly panicked; it was nearing four in the afternoon and they needed to have the white tooka to the senator's place in less than an hour. The shopkeeper noticed the exchange of glances.

"Is there something in particular I can help you find?" She asked kindly

"We're supposed to find a white tooka with an interesting coat pattern and have it delivered by five this evening. Only we haven't been able to find a single one all day." Ahsoka explained dejectedly

The lady laughed "Well I guess you came to the right place then! It just so happens I have a white tooka in the back; it doesn't much like the noise of the alley and it's so rare that I'm afraid people will try and steal it. I'll bring it out for you."

Ahsoka nudged Rex in the ribs and grinned "Thank you Ma'am, that would be most appreciated." Rex nodded

A moment later the lady came out of the curtained back room with a cage holding a milk white tooka with grey and black stripes and spots.

"He's really gentle, and friendly with any other tookas." the shopkeeper explained

"I think that would be good considering the person we're delivering this too." Ahsoka laughed

"We'll take him." Rex agreed

They completed the transaction and Rex and Ahsoka started out of the shop and back towards the senator's building. As they left the shop, the woman stopped them and shoved a small tan colored tooka into Ahsoka's arms

"Please take him; as a thank you. He's smaller than most tookas but he's got a little spunk too."

Ahsoka glanced at Rex who shrugged "You did say you missed the other one. At least this one is domesticated."

The young togruta snuggled the animal closer "Thank you. I love him."

"You're welcome. Now hurry off before you're late and thank you again for all the help."

Ten minutes before the designated time arrived, the couple met a pacing Anakin outside the senator's building.

"What took you guys so long!" He complained

Ahsoka cocked her hip and stared at him "Do you know how rare a white tooka is? And oh by the way, this was supposed to be your task!"

Rex stepped in to diffuse the situation "I think we better get up there and deliver the tooka before we annoy the senator any further."

The two consented and headed up to the penthouse. When they delivered the tooka the woman fawned over the animal before rolling her eyes at Anakin and slamming the door shut on their faces.

"Well that went better than expected." Anakin noted

Ahsoka stroked the tooka kit still in her arms "I'm surprised she didn't let all her tookas loose on you."

Anakin finally noticed the animal in his padawan's arms "Where did you get that?"

"It was a gift from the shopkeeper we helped today." Ahsoka held the cat protectively

Anakin looked to his captain "And you agreed to that?"

Rex shrugged "She likes it and it's domesticated this time."

Anakin looked suspiciously between the two of them "Okay, fine. You can keep it; but you're responsible for it."

"Thanks Master." Ahsoka grinned up at him

"What should I name him?" Ahsoka asked the group of gathered troopers around her dinner table.

"Sneaky" Hardcase suggested

"Sneaky?! Come on Hardcase, be original!" Fives slapped his younger brother on the back "How about Scratches?"

"Ah come on Fives!"

The group started throwing out names and jesting with each other until Ahsoka spoke up again

"How about _Tra_?"

" _Tra_?" Someone asked

Rex spoke up for the first time "It means space or star field; I think it's fitting cause this little guy is going to be spending a lot of time in space." He scratched the sleeping tooka, laying in his girlfriend's lap, under the chin.

"Tra it is!" Fives cheered

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it! .5851 I know that Rex wasn't the exact person to get Ahsoka the tooka but I hope his involvement and support was what you were looking for! ProphetessMinty I hope you liked the inclusion of the quirky senator and Anakin's big mouth.**

 **Please review!**

 _ **Kuur**_ **-Shut up**

 _ **Tra**_ **-Space, star field**


	30. Return to the Desert

**AN: Here's another chapter for you Dear Readers! I only have a few days left of break so unfortunately I'm only going to be able to post another update or two before I leave. Thank you guys for all the support; I didn't think I would be able to post this many chapters and the story ideas are always helpful! This chapter is a request from legoryan4579! Hope you guys like it!**

 **.5851, yes we all love a happy Ahsoka!**

* * *

"ARE YOU KRIFFING KIDDING ME!?" Anakin roared, pacing around his temple apartment

Obi Wan sighed and not for the first time that evening was silently cursing the council for their denseness. "Look Anakin, I know you're angry…."  
"Angry!? Angry, Master, I am beyond angry!" Anakin raked a shaky hand through his hair

"I know you're angry, and I tried to tell the council that this may not be the best mission for you but they insisted." Obi Wan sighed again

"Well you can tell the council that I'm not going back _there_." Anakin stated firmly

Obi Wan resisted the urge to sigh again. "Unfortunately Anakin, that's not an option. We're short people as it is and as much as I hate to say it, you know the most about Tatooine."

Anakin turned away and clenched his metal hand so tight the leather glove squeaked.

"Ahsoka, tell Rex and the others we're shipping out in the morning." He ordered stiffly

His padawan pushed off from the wall she had been leaning against. "Yes, Master."

Ahsoka stepped into her room and powered up her com unit. "Hey Rexster. Tell the boys we're shipping out in the morning."

" _Hey Cyar'ika. Usual morning ship out time?"_

"Yeah I think so. Oh and Rexster, we need to keep an eye on Master Skywalker. The mission's on Tatooine."

" _Copy that, Ahsoka."_

"I still can't believe the council is sending us back here." Anakin grumbled for the thousandth time since the the 501st had left Coruscant.

"I don't particularly like coming back here either, but we don't have much of choice." Ahsoka responded for the hundredth time. "The faster we get this done, the faster we can get the hell out of here."

"Ahsoka, promise me you'll stick close this time." Anakin held her gaze seriously.

"Yes, of course Master." Ahsoka was slightly fearful at his tone but agreed.

With a tired and relenting sigh, Anakin started out of the briefing room "Let's get the men and ships prepped and head out."

"Copy that, Master."

The flight down to the surface was suffocatingly silent in the gunship, Anakin's stony face brokered no conversation and the ship was buffered by strong winds.

"Sir there's a lot of atmospheric disturbance, I'd be careful in the approaching hours of a sandstorm." Hawk informed the general are they landed

Anakin cursed for a long moment before stepping off the gunship and onto the coarse sand. "Just what we needed. We need to get this job done and get out of here before a sandstorm hit us."  
Rex came to attention before his general "What exactly is the mission, General?"

"We're here to recover a major stolen Republic weapons cache before it's sold on the black market, provided the raiders haven't gotten to them first." Anakin ground out "Intel suspects the weapons are being held in a cave system about five clicks from here."

The team started out towards the suspected cache, walking in tight formation and keeping a vigilant watch on their backs. "Stay alert, raiders are know to hide in cave systems like these." Anakin ordered, moving stiffly over the rocks.

A brief shootout occurred with the bounty hunters that were guarding with the stolen weapons with the 501st coming out with minor injuries and finding all the stolen weapons in crates stacked along the walls of the cave.

"Let's get these crates onto the gunships and get out of here before a sandstorm hits us or we'll be stranded down here." Anakin ground out as he surveyed the scene before him.

"Even with the gunships, it's going to take us a while to clear all this." Rex commented

Anakin stormed out of the cave "Then hurry up, Captain."

Ahsoka glanced up from where she was working inventory and prepping the crates to move when she heard her master rudely brush the captain off.

"It's not your fault Rex. He hates this place, he's bound to be on edge." She consoled

"No worries, Commander, I'm not offended."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes but went back to her work less her master start snapping at her.

Four hours later and the last of the crates were being loaded onto the gunships and the team was waiting for the returning gunships to pick up the troops. Ahsoka and Pidge had volunteered to do the final sweep through to make sure nothing was left. The two of them were about to start down the hill when they heard a scuffle from behind and both fell with sharp blows to the back of their heads.

Down at the landing site Anakin was getting impatient waiting for his padawan and Pidge. He could sense the change in the air that signalled an incoming sandstorm and wanted to get off the planet as soon as humanly possible.

"Where are Pidge and Ahsoka? We need to leave." Anakin hissed at Rex beside him

Rex shifted slightly "They stayed behind a moment to finish clearing the cave. They suppose to be right behind us."

"WHAT!? YOU LEFT THEM ALONE UP THERE?!" Anakin turned to face his captain "We have to go back!" He started jogging up the hill with Rex and four other troopers. When they got there only Pidge was there, still unconscious. Two of the troopers took Pidge back down to the gunships. Anakin stooped to investigate tracks in the dirt and cursed loudly "They took her. Those _slimos_ took her!" He growled

"Who?" Tub asked tentatively

"Tusken Raiders." Skywalker ground out "We need to get her back now!"

"Sir, there's an incoming sandstorm. The gunships need to take off now to escape it." Dogma reported

"Tell them to leave and come back for us after the storm. We need to find Ahsoka before _they_ take her far." Anakin started over the hills swiftly. "I won't lose someone to them again." he muttered.

Within minutes the sandstorm was upon the exposed troopers and Anakin. The general knew how to protect himself enough to keep moving and navigate the hills while tracking Ahsoka through their Master-Padawan bond. The other troopers however were struggling to keep up, the swirling sands disrupting their footing and the sensors in their helmets. The harder it was for the troopers to keep up, the more frustrated Anakin got and finally ordered the troopers to stay behind in a cave while he continued on. The demons of the past were haunting him in the howls of sand and Anakin was struggling to control his emotions facing the same situation with his Padawan. He doubled his efforts to reach her when he felt a familiar presence reaching through the bond only to be cut short by a spike of pain; within a half hour he could see the outlines of a Tusken Raider camp ahead. Flashes of memory of a similar event went through his mind and he struggled to push them and the emotions away; he crept into the camp and felt through the force to find the exact location of his padawan. Without a second thought he ignited his blade and charged the tent, surprising the raiders in the tent and sending them flying with a strong force push. Ahsoka lay curled up on the ground, unconscious but alive. With a sigh of relief, Anakin dropped to his knees next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently; the tightness in his chest easing when he saw her bright blue eyes flutter open and focus on him briefly.

"Took you long enough." Ahsoka slurred with a half grin before letting her eyes close and head lole against the ground.

Her master took off his outer robe and wrapped it around her to protect her from the biting sand then picked her up into his arms and headed out of the tent.

Back in the cave with the storm still raging, the three troopers were starting to get antsy, waiting for any word or presence from their general. Rex was pacing near the entrance and even though Tup and Dogma were sitting against the wall the pair were constantly shifting and watching the entrance. They both leapt to their feet when the captain suddenly charged out into the storm and were about to follow him when, from the entrance they spotted two figures coming closer and soon the general with the commander in his arms and the captain were back inside.

Almost instantly, Anakin transferred the precious package to the captain's arms and shook the sand off himself. "The storm is abating. We need to get back to the landing site so as soon as the storm passes we can evac'd." He ordered breathlessly

They moved quickly now that the storm was ending and knew they were probably being pursued. Once coms were re-established they called for a gunship and waited impatiently for the pick up knowing that their pursuers were getting closer. They piled on the gunship right as the raiders crested the ridge behind them and the blast doors closed, blocking the bolts. Rex and Anakin knelt on the floor to check on the commander who was coming back to consciousness.

"We are never going back there again." She murmured, searching the faces around her.

Rex gave a hollow laugh and even Anakin cracked a small grin.

Tup diffused the situation further "I think I'm going to be cleaning sand out of my gear and hair for months."

"We all are." Dogma grumbled

Anakin gripped his padawan's hand tightly between his own. "I'm just glad you're okay, Snips."

"I just need a good shower." She squeezed his hand in understanding and grinned up at the troopers. She knew she was safe in her boyfriend's arms, wrapped in her master's outer robe and their bond flooded with relief and comfort, and surrounded by her brothers aboard their flagship.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it! I tried to focus a little bit on Anakin's emotions because we know how hard Tatooine would be for him, especially if Ahsoka was taken by Tusken Raiders. So a little less RexSoka for this chapter but I hope it was still packed with feels. Legoryan4579, I hope it was what you were hoping for!**

 **Please Review!**


	31. Babysitting Pranksters

**AN: Hello my Dear Readers! Sadly this is probably going to be the last update for while since I go back to school this weekend. Thank you all for the support and wonderful story ideas! I surprised myself in how many chapters I was able to post this break and that's all because I had story ideas and support from you Dear Readers! The chapter requests are all so helpful and I have plans for future chapters already so keep a look out for those requests when I start updating again!**

* * *

"This is nice." Ahsoka leaned in closer against her boyfriend

"What?" Rex tightened his arm around her shoulders

"This." Ahsoka waved her hand around in front of them

Rex chuckled lightly "Our favorite cafe?"

His girlfriend sighed in exasperation "Not being at war, being able to sit here and relax in our favorite cafe." She reached up and interlaced her fingers with his. "Being able to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

He kissed the tip of her montral. "I agree; this is nice."

They were about to settle back into silence with their caf and tea when the captain's com went off.

With an eye roll Rex answered "Captain Rex speaking."

"Rex, brother, it's Cody. I'm calling to give you a heads up that there's something going down in the barracks and it's about to get out of control."

Both officers groaned knowing that the bored antics of their troops had effectively cut their quiet date short.

"Thanks for the heads up, Cody. We're on our way back now." Rex sighed

"Sorry to cut your date short, brother." Cody sounded chagrin to cut a brother's leave short

Fives crossed his arms on the table and leaned on them "On a scale from one to ten how bad would it be if I pranked…"

Echo didn't even look up from the manual he was reading "At least a twenty, probably fifty if it's a superior officer."

Fives slouched a little in a pout "Ah come on Echo, you always try and ruin my fun."

"No, I try and keep you from being court marshalled." Echo replied deadpan

Others from Torrent company walked in and joined the two ARC's at the table.

"Whatcha up to?" Hardcase asks as he flopped down on the bench next to Fives

"Nothing interesting. Echo is reading his manual and shooting down every good idea I've had for the past half hour." Fives replied

"Only because his ideas would end in us being court martialed." Echo sighed in exasperation

"But we're bored being cooped up in the barracks all day." Pidge complained

Jesse sat on the table "Hey! We weren't the only ones to blame for getting kicked out of 79's."

"That may be true but we're still banned for another month and there's not much else we can do that we haven't already done." Tup pointed out

"So what's the harm in a few harmless pranks?" Fives asked the group

"Whatever we do I'm game. I say let's do it!" Hardcase voted

The others readily agreed, too bored to do anything else, and Echo only sighed knowing he might as well go along to make sure they didn't all end up in the brig.

When Rex and Ahsoka reached the barracks they knew something was up because the doors wouldn't open for either one of them until Rex hot wired the door controls. The hallways were eerily silent until they came across the trooper hiding in the doorway and peering down the hallways.

"Pidge!" Rex called out in his commanding voice

The trooper jumped an easy two feet and stumbled to attention in front of his superior officers.

"Sir! Commander!"

"Trooper. Care to explain what's going on here?" Rex crossed his arms and even without his armor authority radiated off of him.

Pidge shifted uncomfortably "I was hiding, Sir."

Rex pinned the trooper with a steady gaze "I can see that Pidge. I want to know why the doors are locked and you're hiding in the doorway."

Pidge looked behind him then back to the two "There's some sort of prank war going on and right now it's dangerous to be in the halls unless you want to be jumped or attacked by paint. Coric was the one to seal the doors so we couldn't get out."

"I thought we were very clear about prank wars." This time Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the trooper

"This isn't like other prank wars. Nobody who didn't want to be in isn't being pranked, including superior officers." Pidge promised

"Then how come Commander Cody commed me and told me things were getting out of hand?" Rex questioned the trooper

Pidge shook his head "There was a few times pranks got pulled as people were leaving or going but Coric looked the doors so its stays in house."

There was shouting down the hall and Pidge jumped back into the doorway shadows.

"Let's get out of here before we end up in the middle of the prank." Ahsoka muttered

It took the two superior officers over an hour to round up all the pranksters and order them to keep the pranks harmless and not to leave the 501st barracks or bleed over to any other battalions. Then the couple wisely retreated back to the captain's chambers to watch funny holos while the pranks war raged outside their door.

"I feel like we're stuck here play referee instead of enjoying our R&R back in the cafe." Ahsoka complained

"Babysitting. You feel like we're babysitting the 501st?" Rex gave his girlfriend a sideline glance.

Ahsoka shrugged "Pretty much, yeah."

"Yeah me too." He agreed.

They watch their holos in silence for a while, occasionally stopping to make sure the noises outside weren't actually troopers in distress.

"I saw we get a little payback for all the trouble they caused us by making us cut our day short and then staying here to make sure it doesn't get out of control." Ahsoka suggest

Rex stared at her. "You want to join the prank war?"

"No, not really. Just play one massive prank that will effectively shut this all up."

Rex was intrigued "How do you suppose we do this?"

Ahsoka scooted closer "listen up."

Well into the night cycle, after things had calmed down and most of the men had fallen asleep in their bunks, were in for a rude awakening. All of a sudden alarms started blaring and all the lights flicked onto the brightest setting, startling all the troopers. They tumbled from their beds in a disorganized mess, fumbling around for their armor or fatigues and stumbling out into the halls half dressed and disoriented. Almost automatically they made their way to the most logical meeting place, the mess hall and found the rest of the 501st waiting in various states of undress. Even the captain was there, looking a bit more put together but just as tired and confused as the rest of them.

"What's going on?" Someone mumbled

"Are we being shipped out?" Another asked, looking for the general or a superior officer

"Is this another prank? I thought the war ended at the start of the night cycle." An angry trooper yelled

After another few minutes of troopers straggling in and more mumbling, the captain finally stood on top of the table and commanded attention.

"I don't know what's going on here, we aren't shipping out that much I know. I also know that if this is a prank, I will personally hunt down the person who did this and make them scrub the entire barracks…. with a toothbrush!" He sounded frustrated at the loss of his precious sleep. "Now all of you are dismissed; I'll see you all in the morning for early workout."

Many of the troopers groaned and complained at the thought of waking up for early workout after being rudely awakened in the middle of the night. Some went straight back to sleep without taking off their armor or fatigues, some couldn't sleep for fear of another prank, and others slept lightly, waking for another wake up. The next morning, Captain Rex put the troopers through their paces in morning workout, admonished the group again for the horrendous prank the night before and warned against any other prank wars.

"Things are quiet here today; unlike yesterday." Commander Cody mentioned as he sat with Rex at the breakfast table.

" _Someone_ pulled a nasty prank last night and everyone lost sleep and then we had early morning workout." Rex sipped his second cup of caf

"I heard there was something going on last night." Ahsoka commented as she slid onto the bench with the two men.

"All I know is that the prank wars have stopped." Rex pointed out "And I couldn't be happier. Load off my back."

"I wonder how that happened." Cody mused and Ahsoka stifled a laugh.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! This is my last chapter for a while, school starts again next week. Thank you all my Dear Readers for all the support and reviews and chapter ideas! Don't worry if I haven't been able to post anyone's request yet, I promise I am working on them and they will be the first one's posted when I start updating again, so please watch for them! And even though I am not able to post for a while, please continue to review and send story ideas; it makes me excited when I get to write again knowing that people are anticipating their chapters and I love writing them! So until the next update my Dear Readers!**


	32. Green with Jealousy

**AN: Hello my Dear Readers! I'm back from my first year of university! It's been a crazy year and things were much more intense and busy then I expected. Thank you to my loyal readers and followers for keeping up with me through the semester hiatuses and all the suggestions that give me plenty of ideas to come back to! Here's a new chapter, a suggestion from Millie! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the summer! I hope to write a lot, but I also have camps and a job this summer so I may not update as much as I normally do on breaks.**

* * *

Rex considered himself a generally amiable person off the battlefield; not one to pick fights or hold grudges. He got along with all his men and there were rivalries between units but they respected each other. So when Rex saw Lux Bonteri and Ahsoka with each other in the middle of the Onderonian jungle he was surprised at the anger that he had to tamp down almost immediately. He chastised himself for his unprofessional feelings on a battlefield, and especially the mess of a battlefield he found himself in. He knew about Lux Bonteri of course, Ahsoka had told Rex about him, the time on Raxus and Carlacc, and Anakin had asked Rex to keep a covert eye on the two of them. If it were up to Rex he would take the boy aside and scare some sense into him and keep him far away from Ahsoka for all the trouble he had already gotten her into… His Commander. He watched as the young woman, Steela, also seemed to be watching the two of them with her own anger. When things finally seemed to pan out between the three young people, Rex was secretly glad that it no longer seemed that Ahsoka held any serious feelings for the Bonteri boy. However, even this surprised him, that he could feel so protective and dare he say….. Jealous, over who Ahsoka was attached to. And he'd be lying if he didn't feel pride when she found him out with her gaze and smiled at him.

Being a Jedi Ahsoka was not use to strong emotions such as jealousy so she assumed she was immune to them. So when she was out walking around in the marketplace on Coruscant with Barris, and saw Rex with a pretty orange twi'lek on his arm, she couldn't understand the burning she felt in her gut. The girl was wearing thin, tight fitting clothes, and leaning heavily on Rex's arm giggling obnoxiously. Ahsoka stopped in the middle of the street and even Barris was confused as her tense posture and clenched hands. Ahsoka stood there watching as Rex lead the girl down a side street without even noticing her. The rest of their outing was spent in tense silence as Ahsoka was too preoccupied by her thoughts after witnessing what she saw. She has believed that Rex was more honorable than that and she couldn't understand the anger and disappointment she felt and feeling different. When the 501st left for another mission the entirety of Torrent Company were thrown for a loop when there was an unknown icy silence between the Captain and Commander, they weren't speaking to each other outside of necessity and stayed far away from each other.

Rex found Ahsoka out after the mission on Onderon.

"How's the shoulder?" He gestured to her bacta bound wound

Ahsoka answered lightly "Sore, but healing." She shrugged her uninjured shoulder and patted the empty space next to her.

Rex accepted the seat and for awhile they sat in silence.

"You did good out there." Rex complimented his friend "You finished their training well."

A humorous laugh escaped the other "Really? Cause it felt thrown together and sloppy, certainly nothing you would have been proud of."

"I beg to differ, you used what you had and pulled out a great victory. Even that Bonteri boy shaped up." Rex added that last part with a hint of contempt

A wry grin upturned the corners of Ahsoka's lips "Rex, is that contempt, or even dare I say, jealousy for Lux?"

Rex startled for a second. "Jealous, of a _boy_ who could barely hold a blaster properly and tried to fight with words against an army of brainless mechanical killing droids." He laughed at the ridiculousness

"Of course. The great Captain Rex would never be jealous, such emotions are beneath him." Ahsoka laughed sarcastically

Rex crossed his arm defensively "Exactly."

"Thanks Rexster." Ahsoka nudged her partner with her uninjured shoulder. "And just so you know, I'm over Lux now."

"Like I should care if you like the overgrown boy child or not." Rex grunted, although strangely and immensely pleased by her admission.

Ahsoka nudged him again "Of course you don't."

After nearly three weeks of tense silence between Rex and Ahsoka, the rest of Torrent was sick of it and could barely stand it. So they devised a plan to lock the two in a room until they killed each other or worked things out. Fives was sent to find Rex under the pretense of a mission planning session while Tup was sent under the same pretense to find Ahsoka and send her to the same conference room, only a few minutes behind Rex and Fives. When Tup and Ahsoka reached the room, she stopped at the entrance and Fives and Tup had to nudge her in before slamming the door control shut and locking it.

"You just realized we _shoved_ our _Commander_ into a room and locked her in it with the one person she's been avoiding for weeks, right?" Tup recapped with Fives

"Eh, hopefully, if all goes right, she won't be too mad at us." Fives replied nonchalantly "But if things go bad we should probably avoid her for a few weeks ourselves." He added

"Great."

Inside the room there was a mounting tension that could be felt by both parties.

"I guess by the way I was shoved into the room and the fact that we're now locked in, I'm going to assume this is not a mission planning meeting." Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one leg.

"I guess not." Rex replied evenly "I guess they're trying to make us work things out."

"Obviously." Ahsoka snorted and rolled her eyes.

Silence reigned for a while again and neither moved from their positions on opposite sides of the room.

"Ahsoka, I think we should talk." Rex sighed "Whatever is going on between us needs to stop. It's starting to affect our work as a team."

Ahsoka shifted her weight to her other leg and lifted her head "Fine then, you talk."

Rex resisted the urge to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration "If I knew what the problem was I would try and do something to fix it. But I have no idea what is going on."

"You don't. Perhaps we don't have as strong of a partnership than I thought." Ahsoka clenched her crossed hands and her anger got the better of her when she lashed out "Perhaps you prefer the partnership and company of someone prettier, like that _girl_ from the market."

Rex blinked for a second and processed her outburst. "Has this contention all been because of the girl I walked home in the market a few weeks ago?"

Ahsoka held her hand stubbornly in the air.

"Ahsoka, I walked her home because some scum in the market were harassing her. I pretended to be her boyfriend to get her home safe. That is it. Nothing more. Please tell me you aren't jealous of a girl I can't even remember the name of." He did run a hand over his buzzed hair as he spoke

Ahsoka's head dipped slightly "Jedi are not suppose to feel jealousy."

Rex face twisted in wryness "Just like they're not suppose to feel love."

A faint blush highlighted the blue stripes of her montrals and her stance became less defensive but she said nothing.

Rex approached her and laid a friendly hand on her shoulder "Let's go get some grub before everyone else cleans the place out."

Ahsoka waved her hand over the lock and the door opened for them and the two departed towards the mess hall… together.

* * *

 **AN: Again I apologize for how long this chapter has been in the making. I hope this is what you were looking for Millie! Please send me ideas because my muse is still dead from two semesters of writing college essays and is on break from giving me original ideas. Please read and review!**


	33. What do you do

**AN: Hello again Dear Readers! This story is inspired by a short story I wrote and then adapted for this. I hope you guys like it as much as I do! I'm sorry I'm not updating as much but I injured my wrist and thumb and it makes typing difficult and longer because I have to take breaks more often than I would like. Please bear with me; I'm trying to write as much as possible!**

* * *

What do you do when you can't find them? When the battle fades and you're left standing alone without your other half? When the fear of losing them grips your heart? When in a sea of white armor you can't find that familiar dented and scratched armor? When you can see the usual flash of green and sienna in the midst of white? When you spin and turn, frantic to find the one person you care most about?

Ahsoka stood on a small rugged ridge watching as the remaining clone troopers dragged and half-carried each other back to the medical evac location and the extraction point for remaining troops. There were lots of blue paint decorating the armor but the familiar pattern of blue on white was nowhere to be found. Ahsoka drew a deep breath and tried to release it slowly but it caught as there was no familiar, well worn, kama and Jaig eyes painted on the helmet. The battle was over in a military sense but not within Ahsoka. Her duty was to wait for all of her troops to return to the fold of the camp, either to rest, for treatment, or to have the funeral rites performed over them. The sun continued to fall below the horizon but Ahsoka did not move from her perch unless to pace back and forth when the tension and anxiety become too much. Hours had now passed since the end of the battle, the council were being debriefed by Anakin while Appo and Ahsoka took care of the post-battle clean up. Ahsoka issued orders through Appo so she could remain on watch. None of the men seemed to mind, knowing that her sharp eyes would be best to find the remaining lost troopers.

When the sun finally had set and only two troopers remained lost, including one captain, Ahsoka gave into the warring inside of her and hardly waiting for permission left alone on a speeder bike to fly over the scape of the battlefield looking for the lost troopers. Her night vision goggles helped identify any obstacles or pitted areas. With each passing minutes Ahsoka found it harder and harder to swallow down her anxiety and many times she stopped just to breathe and recenter herself and release her emotions into the force. Two hours later and her goggles picked up something on the horizon and she turned her speeder in that direction. Smoke was coming from a small fire, barely enough for heat or light and two hunched figures huddled near it. Ahsoka stopped the speeder aways away and crept up low to the shadows beyond the firelight.

"Sir, how are we supposed to get back to camp?" An obvious shinny asked his companion, clutching tightly to his ribs

Ahsoka nearly gave away her position when she heard the tired voice of her Captain respond. "We'll wait until daybreak and try and move towards camp and we'll hopefully meet a search party." Rex poked at the fire.

Ahsoka stood to her full height once again and stepped into the weak light. "Or the search party can come to you."

Rex startled up halfway with his pistol in one hand and the other gripping his leg. The other trooper followed suit and both relaxed when they saw who it was. Ahsoka dropped next to Rex and gripped his arm tightly.

"We've been wondering where you'd been off to. Glad to see you weren't just goofing off out here."

Rex patted her hand. "I'm just glad we can get back sooner and quit everyone's worries."

Ahsoka helped the wounded shiny onto the side stretcher and Rex slid behind Ahsoka on the bike, wrapped one arm around her middle, the other gripping his injured leg. The three of them speed off back towards camp, safety, and friends.

Anakin had told Rex not to worry about Ahsoka and her side mission when he originally sent her off with a pack of explosives and the two residential ARC's. There was a small tightening of fear in Rex's chest but brushed it off and only warned the ARC's to be careful and watch over the commander. They knew the mission had been a success when the communications tower and supply depot exploded in spectacular color and fire. The men cheered and rushed once again into the battle to finish off the remaining droids and end the battle. Things settled quickly after the dust settled and the men regrouped and started on the post-battle clean up. Rex was slightly concerned when there was no sign of the strike party but brushed it off as them needing more time to come back from enemy lines rather than trouble. When Fives and Echo appeared, jogging back to camp, looking a little worse for wear, Rex's heart clenched because there was no springy, grinning figure between the two like there should have been. Flagging the troopers down he kept watching behind them least the figure he was searching for be right behind them.

"Where is the commander?" He asked brusquely.

Both soldiers shifted in surprise.

"We thought she was right behind us. We set the charges and the commander told us to start heading back while she finished her charges and set them off once we were all away." Fives informed him

"We thought since the charges went off without any unexpected delay that the commander was headed back to." Echo added

"I'm sure she's right behind us, Sir." Fives reassured "You know her, she probably stopped to make sure all the droids had been properly scrapped before coming back."

"Or she's counting them so she can claim more kills than the General." Echo joked lightly

Rex nodded at his brothers and sent them off to camp, pretending that their word reassured him and calm his worries. They had not, even though Fives and Echo may have been right about Ahsoka circling back to make sure the mission was finished or to help in clean up was definitely something she would do but intuition told him this was not the case and that something was wrong.

Once things were calm, Rex had still not seen his friend and his worries only mounted every minute the young togruta was not beside him, safe, and laughing with her master. He decided to sweep the mission site once more, even though it had been cleared by other troopers, just in case. Rex was impressed with the destruction the explosion had wrought, briefly grinning at what the three could accomplish with a few well placed charges, pity the droids that were inside these buildings when the three came charging in. Rex started along the path that they had mapped, looking for any signs of Ahsoka that they had missed before. When the neared the entrance and exit point of the mission Rex slowed down and used the HUD in his helmet to scan the rubble and enhanced the audio to pick up any sounds of movement. After about an hour of searching his audio picked up weak sounds amongst the rubble. Moving swiftly towards the sound, Rex picked up weak groans and the sounds of struggle. He threw debris and rubble off to the sides with a frenzy, nearly tearing his gloves off in his haste. A sienna hand pushed away some of the rubble and Rex was looking down as Ahsoka's scratched and dirty face and body. Shoving away more rubble, he pulled her up and held her steady while she caught her breath and steadied herself against him.

"I knew you would come when I didn't show up in time." Ahsoka laughed joyfully

"Hey, I couldn't just leave you behind. That would mean I would have to listen to General Skywalker brag about his kills alone." Rex helped her down and back towards camp

"I think I creamed him; I got two whole buildings full of droids to my name this time!" Ahsoka laughed again

What do you do when you can't find them? When the battle fades and you're left standing alone without your other half? When the fear of losing them grips your heart? When in a sea of white armor you can't find that familiar dented and scratched armor? When you can see the usual flash of green and sienna in the midst of white? When you spin and turn, frantic to find the one person you care most about?

You wait patiently, trusting their skills and luck. You wait until all other options have been exhausted. The you take initiative and head out to find them because the thought of losing them is too much and it's the one remaining chance to find them. If only to reassure yourself that all and every option has been fully exhausted. And then you bring them home, to safety, to friends, to lovers.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys like it! This is set before Rex and Ahsoka acknowledge their feelings but are still expressing more concern for each other than usual. I'll continue to update as much as possible! I am working on some requests as well, so if you haven't seen your requested chapters yet, don't worry, I am working on them and have plans for them! Please do send me ideas and reviews too, I love to hear what you, my Dear Readers think and suggest!**


	34. Naboo Lunch

**AN: Hello my Dear Readers! I'm back! Unfortunately it looks like I'm going to be having wrist surgery in a few weeks which is really going to set back my ability to crank out any writing. It's really bumming me out because I have so many things I want to work on! Please be patient as chapters are going to probably going to be slower in coming! This chapter is a collection of requests and also a parallel so if you see your request or the parallel, review and let me know!**

* * *

Ahsoka and Anakin were finally being granted two weeks for rest and a meditative retreat to recoup after the end of the war. It had been nearly two years since they had been able to take such a long break for a retreat. The 501st were also taking advantage of the break and milling about Coruscant or catching up with hobbies and sleep. Since the Jedi Council was lenient on where they could go for the meditative retreat, Anakin had suggested they travel to the green and blue planet of Naboo. Ahsoka readily agreed, knowing it was Anakin's excuse to see Padme, but also eager to spend time on the beautiful planet outside of battles and war. Anakin also arranged that Rex be their pilot so each Jedi would have time to spend with their significant other. Both Jedi spent their mornings meditating or quiet contemplation and the afternoons and evenings around the city and various landscapes the planet had to offer. Rex would hang out with the Naboo guard and some of their projects while the two Jedi spent their mornings in quiet.

One of these days Ahsoka suggested to Rex that they take a picnic lunch and go hiking through some of the meadows and hills known for their wildflowers and cool springs. Rex readily agreed and the two took a packed picnic lunch and a speeder out to the fields. It was a perfectly sunny day and the wildflowers were in full bloom which made the atmosphere of the picnic picture perfect. They enjoyed a full lunch and desert on the blanket they brought and afterward Rex brought out the newest project that the Naboo guard had been working on. All clone troopers went through training with various booster packs and jet packs which had been Rex's area of expertise. The Naboo guard had reinvented a system combining boot rockets and a jet pack for ultimate maneuverability and function and Rex was given the opportunity to try them out in the fields where they're were plenty of open places. After lunch, Ahsoka helped Rex strap on the boosters and pack and connect the two lines from each boot rocket to the jet pack. After a few unsteady moments priming and taking off, Rex seemed to have a steady control over the whole contraption and steadily increased speed and difficulty in maneuvers while Ahsoka recorded it on her holo-recorder to show the guard. When Rex tried a complicated flip mid air that required him to shut off the rockets and jet pack at specific moments, he miss guessed the exact timing and went tumbling down one of the hills. Ahsoka busted out laughing and went sliding down the hill after him where he was dusting himself off and checking the equipment.

"I really hope you delete that part of the video." Rex huffed good naturedly when Ahsoka reached him

"Nah, I think I'm going to keep it just for future laughs!" Ahsoka crossed her arms

Rex lunged at her jokingly trying to reach for her wrist where she held her holo-recorder; Ahsoka shrieked and pulled away before he could grab her. The two played chase until they both fell down out of breath from laughing so hard.

While they were lying there Rex playfully grabbed her wrist. "Just promise you WON'T show the rest of Torrent." Rex asked

"I'll only show it to Commander Cody." Ahsoka teased

The couple stayed out trying the jet pack and boosters for a few more hours before returning to the picnic site to relax a while longer. Ahsoka collected flowers and had jokingly made a pair of matching flower crowns and forced Rex to wear his and take a picture with her and this time she did promise it was just a picture for her to enjoy.

When the sun started to set, painting the fields in golden colors, the couple decided to pack up the picnic site and head back to base. While they were loading the gear onto the speeder Ahsoka stopped and stared off into the horizon.

"What's the matter, Ahsoka?" Rex followed her gaze and didn't see anything out of the ordinary

"I feel something." She murmured distractedly

"Like the Force?"

"No" Ahsoka tapped the side of her montrals "Vibrations. They're coming this way and getting stronger."

She turned back around "I can't tell what it is but it's a bunch of somethings and we should head out just to be safe."

Rex nodded in agreement, not one to disagree with her senses.

Right as Rex was taking off the jet pack and boosters, he felt the vibrations under his feet and at the crest of the hill behind them he saw a pack of rancors headed straight for them. Without thinking Rex grabbed Ahsoka and pulled her onto the speeder with him and took off. Unfortunately the speeder wasn't fast enough to outrun all of the heard and one rancor clipped the back of the speeder and Ahsoka tumbled out of Rex's grasp and rolled towards the middle of the herd. Rex pulled the speeder sharply to the side and jumped off. Without a moment's hesitation he gunned the boosters and jet pack and swooped into the thundering herd. Ahsoka was already back on her feet and dodging the beasts when Rex swooped down and grabbed her under her arms with one arm while he tried to navigate the jet pack and boosters with the other. He kept them both in the air for a solid minute before the contraption started sputtering and they lost altitude quickly and descended into the fields. Rex wrapped his body protectively around Ahsoka as they tumbled and rolled down the hills.

When the two bodies came to a stop, Rex still had Ahsoka wrapped tightly against his chest and both were breathing heavily from the adrenaline. With a nudge, Ahsoka flipped her body over so the two were face to face.

"Now that would have been a sight to catch on video and show everyone." She smirked

Rex gave a short laugh "Not a bad save if I do say so myself."

"I think it was a little bit better than 'not bad', Rexster. I hardly have a scratch on me." Ahsoka wiggled her fingers in his face to prove it.

"I would hate it if you had any scratches or bruises from my epic rescue" He scoffed lightly

Ahsoka gently pressed her lips against Rex's and he responded equally.

"If this is my reward for epic saves, I should do this more often. Maybe during an intense battle or something so everyone can see it." He laughed when they parted from their kiss

"You do that." Ahsoka kissed him again and then rolled off of him so they could both sit up.

"Let's go find our speeder and head back before someone comes looking for us rolling around in the middle of a field." Ahsoka stood up and reached her hand down to help Rex up. He took the proffered hand and used it to pull himself up and check the gear on his back. On the way back he interlaced their hands and held it tightly; Ahsoka squeezed his fingers back.

On the way back, Ahsoka rested her head against Rex's strong back and started to doze.

"I love you, Rexster. Thanks for always being there to save me." She thought as the gentle motion of the speeder lulled her.

Unbeknownst to her, Ahsoka had mumbled her thought and not just thought it; Rex heard every word.

He glanced back at his sleepy passenger and grinned at her. "I love you too _Cyar'ika_. I'll always be there to catch you."

When the two returned to their chambers, Rex commed the captain of the guard and Cody to ask them favors and then headed out to the city. He stood in front of a small store and took a deep breath before stepping inside.

"Hello, welcome to Naboo's Family Jewelers, how can we help you?"

* * *

 **AN: And there's a nice little cliff hanger for you guys! I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know what you think and where you think I'm started to hint at heading!**


	35. Birthday Surpise

**AN: Hello my Dear Readers! I cannot tell you how excited I am for this arc! I have been planning these next few chapters for months and here they finally are! For ProphetessMInty, here's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

* * *

Rex knocked on the door to his friend's chambers.

"Enter."

"Cody."  
"Rex."  
The two brothers grasped their arms tightly and slapped each other on the shoulder.

"Did you get it?" Cody asked with a knowing smile

Rex removed a small package from his belt pouch. "Right here. I picked it up before we left Naboo."

"It's a beauty, for sure." Cody examined the contents of the box "When are you going to do it?"

"Soon." Cody returned the box and Rex stored it again "I want to talk to some people first."

Cody laughed "You know Rex, we're mandalorians, most of us just go about this the mandalorian way, not the civie way."

"I know _vod_ , and normally I don't think she'd mind but I want to be respectful towards her family now that they're back in her life. I also want to have the General's respect in all of this too; he's just as much her family and my friend." Rex crossed his arms seriously

"I admire how much thought you've put into this. She's a special girl, Rex, you're lucky to have her." Cody clapped his friend's shoulder again

"Thank you for helping me, Cody, I couldn't have done this without you."

"Of course Rex, that's what _vode_ are for." As Rex left the room he added wryly "And good luck with General Skywalker."

Captain Rex of the 501st had faced hordes of battle droids, blaster wounds, crashed ships, and way too many close calls; but the thought of the conversations he was about to have made him a bit weak in the knees. When Anakin opened the door and called him in, he took a deep breath and straightened his back.

"Sir, I want to ask you an important question."

"About what Captain?" Anakin seemed at ease which made Rex more at ease about asking.

"Sir, I want to have your permission" He took a steading breath "to marry Ahsoka."

There was silence in room for a few moments while Anakin processed the request and for Rex to waiting seemingly stoically for an answer. In reality Rex was sweating buckets under his armor. Anakin leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

"You want to marry Ahsoka." It was a statement more than a question

"Yes sir."

"She's a little young to be married don't you think?" The question wasn't said with malice but more curiosity

"With all due respect Sir, she's nearly 19, and we've been openly dating for year, and really even longer than that." Rex took another breath and held Anakin's gaze. "Ahsoka is one of the most mature people I know and I feel like the time is right, for both of us."

Anakin nodded "And why are you asking me?"

"You are Ahsoka's Master, my general, and our friend. I wanted everyone important to be involved." Rex stated confidently

"I appreciate the thought you put into this, I can tell you really want to do this right." Anakin stood up "I give you my permission to marry Ahsoka." The two firmly shook hands

Rex was surprised when the conversation with Anakin Skywalker went better than expected. He found out later through Cody that both the Senator Amidala and General Kenobi had already talked to him about it. The next stop was Ahsoka's family, and a lucky break caught Ahsoka's oldest sister Elsie before she headed back to Shili.

"Captain Rex, what a pleasant surprise!" Elsie slid opened her apartment door fully to allow Rex to enter "What can I do for you? Is everything alright with Ahsoka?"

"Yes ma'am, everything is fine. I came to ask you and your family something."

"You can call me Elsie." The older Togruta sat down on the couch "Now, what is the question?"  
Rex sat down stiffly "I want to ask your family's permission to marry Ahsoka."

Elsie gasped and a hand flew over her mouth "Marry Ahsoka?"

Rex nodded "Oh my gosh! I never thought I'd see the day my little sister got married before me!"

Elsie clapped her hands excitedly "I'm totally okay with you marrying my sister! And I know the rest of our family would be excited to welcome you into it!"

She stood up and hugged a surprised Rex "I am so happy for you two! When do you plan on asking her?"

Rex cleared his throat "I'm taking her out for her birthday and I plan to ask her then."

"I can't wait to hear the good news!"

Rex took a deep breath once he stepped outside the door. Now for the final question.

Ahsoka stood in the bathroom of her and Anakin's shared temple quarters. She added a dash of lipstick to her lips; wondering why her sister had told her to put in extra care for her birthday date with Rex. She wore a long, blue dress that matched her montrals which Padma bought for her and faint traces of makeup on her face. Ahsoka sprayed a light misting of the perfume all of Torrent had bought her for her birthday on her neck. And of course tucked her shoto into the clutch that matched her purse. Leaving the bathroom, Ahsoka sat on the couch to await her date.

Rex was headed through the temple to pick up Ahsoka for her birthday date; he had made reservations at a nice, quiet restaurant, known for its shillian cuisine. He was dressed in black pants, a white shirt and black jacket, most of which was borrowed from other brothers. His hair been neatly trimmed and bleached, and his dress uniform boots polished to a shine. He checked his pocket nervously once more for the precious box before knocking on Skywalker and Tano's chamber door.

The door slid open and Ahsoka took Rex's proffered arm as he lead them down to the waiting speeder.

"Happy Birthday, _Cyar'ika_."

"Thanks, Rexster! Where are we going tonight?" Ahsoka asked

"Mm. I thought we'd try that Shillian place tonight." He responded with a smile

Ahsoka entwined her fingers with his "You know how to spoil a girl on her birthday."

"Only the best for you, _Cyar'ika_." Rex kissed her cheek lightly and opened the speeder door for her to slip in.

The two enjoyed a nice dinner of Akul steaks and mashed root vegetables with a rich sauce and pleasant conversation. When dinner was finished, and dessert was to be brought out soon, Rex cleared his throat and quietly slipped the box out of his pocket. Ahsoka noticed the change in Rex but before she could question why, Rex had gripped her left hand gently and kneeled beside her.

"Ahsoka, I know I'm not one for many words, but when I'm with you, I have _shereshoy_ and I want to have a _mesh'la vencuyot_ with you as _ner riduur_. _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum_ , Ahsoka, will you marry me?"

Ahsoka covered her mouth in shock and her eyes started watering " _Elek_ , Rexster" She whispered and leaned down and kissed him while the rest of the restaurant cheered.

Rex slipped the thin, rose gold band onto her left finger as the staff brought out sweet cake soaked in glaze and in white icing, the word "Congratulations" spelled out on the plate. Ahsoka could barely focus on her dessert, the shock of it all still settling in; Rex was just as happy, and watched her face flush with all the emotions. When they finished and paid for their check, dramatically reduced by the staff, the two took a leisurely stroll around the courtyard before going back and sharing the news. Ahsoka kept twirling the ring around her finger, admiring the shine and glint in the evening light.

"After we get married, I'm going to have three blue stones put in." Rex told her

"501st blue?" Ahsoka teased

"I was thinking more the blue of your montral stripes." Rex kissed her montral and smiled at her giggle.

"Thank you for doing this all for me." Ahsoka intertwined their hands "I know it's fairly untraditional for you."

"I think if there's one word that describes us and our relationship it's untraditional." Rex laughed

Ahsoka laughed too. "That's true; Jedi and Clone trooper…"  
"Togruta and human…"  
"Sassy and stoic…"  
"Ah! So you admit you're sassy!" Rex grinned

"That's what you like best about me." Ahsoka kissed him and he kissed her back

When they broke the news to their family and friends, everyone was ecstatic. They told Anakin and Obi-Wan that night when they returned and Rex was congratulated with handshakes and Ahsoka with hugs. Ahsoka called her family the next morning and spent the next few hours recounting the night before and showing off the ring over the holo-com. Torrent and the 501st found out when Tup and Fives found Ahsoka admiring and twirling her ring around her finger then went off down the halls shouting the news while Rex and Ahsoka sat in the common room amusedly waiting for everyone to come looking for them. After talking with everyone, they decided the actual wedding ceremony would take place three months later.

* * *

 **AN: AAAAHHHH! What did you guys think? I wanted to tie in all the people that were important to Ahsoka and Rex into these chapters and also start to blend the different cultures. This is why they didn't just get married outright like a traditional mandalorian wedding. Stay tuned for the next few chapters! I have a lot planned! I am trying to write as much as I can before my surgery this week because right after I get my cast I am also starting my new job. Please bear with me as I try and balance everything, I don't want to keep you in permanent suspense, I promise! :) Please review, I'm still taking chapter requests!**

Shereshoy-Lust for life

Mesh'la vencuyot-Beautiful future

Ner riduur- My wife

Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum- I love you

Elek-Yes

Cyar'ika-Sweetheart


	36. Wedding Bells

**AN: Hey Dear Readers! Sorry this has taken me so long to get written, my wrist surgery found torn and loose ligaments that had to be fixed. I'll be in a cast all summer and I'm also starting a new job so I'm about to get really busy. Rest assured that I am writing as much as I can, so please continue to be patient with me as I try and get chapters out!**

* * *

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde._ " Rex took a steading breath as he squeezed the hands resting in his. The dress gloves of his uniform squeaked slightly but the figure before him only squeezed his hands back and smiled wider.

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde._ " Ahsoka's smile threatened to split her face and she almost laughed with giddiness. In her floor length white dress with a wide tied sash and top modeled after her Jedi uniform, completed with a gold headdress that drapped over her montrals and lekku; she was a vision of beauty and elegance. She could tell that Rex was totally blown away by the look; and she thought he looked just as handsome in his dress uniform.

Once the vows were said there was a moment where the couple looked at each other and then Rex closed the gap between the two of them, slid a hand under her back lekku gently, and pressed their lips together. The crowd of brothers, family, and friends cheered, clapped, and maybe a few helmets were thrown into the air. The now-newly weds faced everyone, bright smiles on their faces; now officially Rex and Ahsoka Tano. They joined the crowd, hugging and shaking hands with all the well wishers.

"You look beautiful today, my daughter." Ahsoka's mother kissed her cheek

"It's all thanks to you." Ahsoka gestured to her dress and adornments "I couldn't have done this without you and my sisters."

"You deserve it." Elsie smiled at her younger sister

On the opposite end of the crowd Rex was being swarmed by brothers.

"Congratulations, Rex, you both deserve this." Cody clapped his brother on the back.

Fives, Jesse, Hardcase and the others that had often been so influential in the Captain and Commander's relationship were all standing near by looking very proud of their long-term achievement.

"You two finally tied the knot, eh Captain." Fives clasped the others arm in a firm handshake.

"You boys sure are proud of your part in all this." He laughed and the others laughed with him.

After the ceremony, which was attended by by Torrent, Ahsoka's family, Anakin, Obi Wan, and Commander Cody, the doors were opened to other well-wishers from other units and other members of the Jedi. People flooded in and out to see the new couple with congratulations. A small cake and various other snacks lined the back wall complimented with plenty of caf-crafts and a few random bottles of alcohol, all gathered by many brothers. When things had settled down and those closest to the couple remained, stories were told.

"So how exactly did all of this come about?" Ahsoka's father asked

Sniggers and muffled laughter scattered about them. "I mean it helps they're apart of the same unit." That was Jesse

"I think the Captain fell in love with the Commander the moment she stepped off the ship in the middle of Christophsis's war zone." Hardcase had a helmet thrown at him "You weren't even there, Hardcase."

"I mean I guess we've always seen that they've been particularly close, even from the beginning, and even if they didn't realize it." Echo couldn't resist the teasing jab at the end

Fives snorted "Yeah, getting them to even realize their mutual attraction took us weeks of nudging."

"And then we had to help them hide the relationship, which normally involved us stalling or doing something stupid." Kix added

"Like throwing me into a collision course with superiors." Tub grumbled good naturedly while others laughed.

"And they were very slow about their relationship, like enfurriately slow." Hardcase complained

"Hey!" Ahsoka objected "It's not like we were breaking rules with our relationship or anything." She added sarcastically.

"I forgot about that. You had to keep the relationship quiet so you wouldn't get in trouble." Ahsoka's younger sister interjected

"Yeah there's so many funny stories we could tell about the tricks we pulled to keep those two undercover." Pidge chuckled "And I'm fairly new to the unit."

Fives spoke up next "And then there's getting them out in an open relationship when it became sanctioned."

"Yes because jumping me in the hall to tell me to ask Ahsoka out was so subtle." Rex snorted

Coric laughed "You only do subtle when missions call for it and barely even then. You should see them in the med bay when the other was injured; there was nothing subtle about them." Kix nodded in agreement

"It would have taken too long if we left you two to your own devices." Cody jabbed and laughed at the look of mock betrayal Rex sent him.

"It seems like you two have had a very interesting history together." Ahsoka's mother smiled at the loving couple.

Ahsoka grinned and laced her fingers with her husband's. "You have no idea."

They went around the room and told their most memorable stories of the couple and the antics around keeping their relationship hidden; down playing any serious danger and injuries and up playing any heroics or grandeur to keep the mood light. Ahsoka's family laughed with the clone brothers through many of the stories.

At the end the day, as the sun was beginning to set and the couple were about set to depart to the hotel where they would be spending the next few days together. Torrent had decked the rented speeder out with 'Just Married' signs and snythmetal cans painted 501st blue and the sienna of Ahsoka's skin. Ahsoka's family and friends gathered around her while Rex was surrounded by Torrent brothers.

The newlywed togruta hugged her parents and sisters "Thank for helping make this day so special."

Hamish kissed his daughter's cheek "We're just glad we could be apart of your life now, and especially this special day."

"We learned so much about you and your adopted family today, it was nice to see." Ahsoka's mother kissed her cheek.

Ahsoka laughed lightly "They're a crazy bunch but they're my brothers."

Ahsoka reached Anakin last. "Thank you for everything Master."

Anakin embraced his padawan. "I really am happy for you Snips, you and Rex make a good couple."

"Thanks Skyguy."

At the same time, Rex was warning Torrent to behave themselves while the new couple took a few days of leave.

"We'll behave, Rex! We'll even keep the shinies in line!" Fives grinned

Rex narrowed his eyes at him "No pranks either."

Hardcase nodded seriously "Cross our hearts, Captain"

The rest rolled their eyes but added their own assurances that they wouldn't cause trouble while the superiors were off duty.

Then it was time for the couple to leave and they walked out hand in hand through the crowd of cheering friends and family as they climbed into the waiting speeder and left the platform. When the couple reached the hotel Rex swept Ahsoka up bridal style to their room, Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder with a contented smile.

" _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner mesh'la riduur._ " Rex whispered lovingly

" _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,_ Rexster." Ahsoka whispered back as they crossed the threshold as husband and wife.

* * *

 **AN: What do you think Dear Readers? I want to hear your reactions and thoughts!**

 **Also send me chapter ideas, they help my creative juices flow!**

 _ **Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde**_ **\- We are one when we are together, we are one when we are apart, we will share everything, we will raise warriors. (Mandalorian wedding vows)**

 _ **Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner mesh'la riduur**_ **\- I love you, my beautiful wife**


	37. Married Life

**AN: Hi Dear Readers! Surprise! A chapter in the middle of the semester! It's my fall break and I had some spare time so I thought I'd crank out a chapter. I felt bad that I wasn't able to get as many chapters done over the summer because of work and my hand, but my hand is getting better so I can write for longer periods of time now. But I unfortunately won't be able to update for a while after this.**

 **Also I know this is old news but, Clone Wars Saved! I'm so excited! When I first saw the trailer I scared my sister by how loud I was freaking out. I'm hoping to get some writing ideas from the new episodes!**

 **This chapter is to see what it would be like for Rex and Ahsoka in their newly married life.**

* * *

Rex inhaled deeply as he woke up slowly. His arms were wrapped around his wife's waist, pulling her back against his chest. Slipping out from under her and out of their bed, he pulled his fatigue shirt on as he walked to the kitchen. Starting the caff machine, he set out two mugs and pulled a couple of slices of bread out of the package, and half a dozen eggs from the conservator.

Ahsoka blinked open her bleary eyes. Throwing one arm behind her, she found the bed to be empty but still warm, her husband must have gotten up just a few minutes ago. She stayed under the warm covers until she smelled hot coffee and nuna eggs cooking. Then she slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen where a steaming plate of nuna eggs, toast, and a cup of caff was waiting for her.

"Mmm… Smells good." Ahsoka pressed her lips against Rex's before sliding into her seat.

Rex slid into the opposite seat and dug into his messy eggs. "I don't think I got any shells in them this time."

Ahsoka laughed "Mine are much better than last time; you're a fast learner."

"It's in the genes." He smiled back

The rest of breakfast was passed in content silence as they woke up in each other's company and to the caff in their cups.

They both returned to the bedroom to change into their armor and gear. Ahsoka had changed her daily look sice the wedding, a more mature, protective outfit; today would be the first day to test it in the field. And it was the first time the married couple would leave for possible combat engagement; two weeks after their honeymoon.

"Are you ready for today?" Rex asked as he watched his wife adjust her headdress.

She turned to face him while he finished strapping on his armor. "Ready if you are."

"We can do this. We don't have to treat each other different, the boys aren't going to treat us any differently." Ahsoka reassured him as she picked up his helmet from the end of the bed.

She handed him the well worn helmet and he kissed her before sliding it onto his head. The two left the small apartment, Ahsoka pocketing the key card on their way out.

20 minutes later the two were standing in the command room with the others on the mission. A couple of brows were raised when the two came in with their hands intertwined. The pre-mission planning proceeded as normal and within a few hours, the 501st was ready to ship off; this time to act as guards for humanitarian supply drops. It was an easy mission but they would be going through dangerous space that was known for unprovoked attacks on supply vessels. When the Captain and Commander walked onto the _Resolute,_ the entire 501st clapped and cheered for the newly weds; Torrent company was the loudest of the troops. Ahsoka took it in stride and bowed while Rex looked mildly amused.

"All right! All right! Let's get moving! We're pulling out in an hour!" Rex shouted and the men scattered to their stations. And within an hour, the flag ship was loaded and pulling away from Coruscant, ahead of the supply ships and support ships. The 501st had be briefed on the mission and everything was starting off smoothly.

The trouble started when they dropped out of hyperspace at their first supply drop destination. An ambush was waiting for them and started firing on them as soon as they dropped. The _Resolute_ raised shields and provided covering fire while the support ships fell into defense positions around the supply ships. Alarms sounded off and troopers rushed for their stations. Ahsoka and Rex were in the command center with Anakin and the admiral to scramble an action plan.

"We need to scramble fighters and get into the air now!" Anakin shouted

The admiral shook his head in disagreement "With all due respect sir, we can use the _Resolute_ to punch through their defenses and save our fighters."

"I agree with the admiral. This isn't the biggest threat that has been reported on this route; we need to save our fighters if we can." Rex added

Ahsoka crossed her arms "I agree with Anakin, if we scramble fighters now and take them out fast then there's less chance they'll slip buy us and get to the supply ships."

"I don't think this is the right time to scramble fighters."Rex pressed

Ahsoka huffed slightly "Well we need to get the supplies down quickly, we don't have time to sit here and wait for the flagship to break through when we could use the fighters and break through quickly." She slammed a hand down on the holo-table.

Rex and Ahsoka starred each other down for a few moments when Anakin interrupted.

"Well then, I guess it's decided. We'll scramble fighters and head out there." With that they left the bridge and headed for the fighter bay.

In the hall Rex grabbed Ahsoka's arm and stopped her. "Look Ahsoka…"

Ahsoka stopped and turned toward him, arms crossed. "I'm sorry Rex. I know you were just voicing your tactical opinion and I assumed something else."

"I know. I'm sorry if I was too short with you too."

"Lets go and get this done, huh?" Ahsoka half laughed and Rex followed her down the hall.

Rex stayed on the command bridge with the admiral while Anakin and Ahsoka lead the fighters to intercept the ambushing ships.

They sounded off as they left the hanger and sped off towards the fight. Ahsoka and Anakin split off and easily surrounded the enemy ships and start blasting them apart until they surrendered and jumped away into her hyperspace. The fighter squadron did a victory lap around the flag ship, shaking the windows as they passed by.

When the fighters landed in the hanger, Rex was waiting for his commanding officers, or at least that's what he wanted the other troops to believe. Everyone knew he was waiting to make sure his wife had made it out of the fire fight unharmed.

Anakin was the first to exit his fighter and passed Rex on the way to the command center and patted him on the shoulder as he did so.

"Glad your plan was a success, Sir." Rex nodded respectfully

"She had fun out there, Rex. She's perfectly fine." Anakin responded

Ahsoka exited her fighter seconds after it touched down and Rex moved towards it, even before the mechanics had a chance to reach it and begin post-flight checks.

"Sounds like it was a fairly easy plan after all." Rex congratulated her as she hopped down off the wing of her fighter.

"I knew you were waiting for me." Ahsoka pecked him gently on the lips

A couple of the nearby pilots and other troopers began whooping and cheering when they saw the kiss. One of them, unconfirmed but sources says Fives, started making his own kissing noises.

"I'm going to kill them." Rex muttered against her lips

"Mmm, the floors are looking a little scuffed up, it might be time for a good scrub and buff." Ahsoka kissed him again and threw a purposeful look at the other troopers who quickly dispersed.

Luckily for the couple, or luckily for the trouble making Torrent company, the rest of the day seemed to go smoothly with no jokes or jabs made to or about them. The supplies were dropped off with no further issues and the started off towards their next location. They gathered with the usual brothers for mess hall food and joking around and played a couple of hands of sabacc, in which Ahsoka creamed Jesse and Dogma in the final round. At the end of the night, when most of the others had turned in for the night cycle, the Tano's sat in Rex's quarters working on reports.

Ahsoka nudged her husband's knee with her own. "This isn't as bad as I expected."

"What? Reports?" Rex snorted

Ahsoka lightly kicked him. "No, this whole married at work thing. All the holo-dramas make it seem so much harder to work together after people get married."

"We were a team before we got married, that won't change now that we are." Rex intertwined their fingers and kissed her hand.

"Married. That's still so weird to hear." Ahsoka laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

All was quiet, most of the other soldiers were still in their own bunks sleeping or a few early risers were milling about in the common places. Rex and Ahsoka were asleep in his bunk, his arms wrapped around her to keep her in the bunk. Then the alarms sounded again and the ship shuttered, nearly sending the sleeping couple tumbling to the floor.

"Are you kidding me!" Ahsoka shouted as she dropped from the bunk and pulled on her boots.

"Just another day in the military." Rex grumbled already reaching for his armor.

The two hustled down the halls for another interesting adventure.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked this little fall break surprise! The change to Ahsoka's outfit is what is suggested for the new Clone Wars episodes, just in case you were wondering.**

 **I wanted you guys to know that I am probably about 5-10 chapters away from finishing this story. I'm running out of ideas to write and I feel like it would be forcing it to continue for much longer. Also college is getting very busy and difficult and when you add a job in there, then my time for writing is very slim. If I get the chance and inspiration strikes at some point, then I might come back and post a chapter here or there. To the people who have generously given me ideas for chapters; don't worry, I have a list and will write those chapters for sure!**


	38. Sickness

**AN: Hello Dear Readers! I am sorry that I haven't posted anything during break! I've been so busy I haven't had a minute to sit and write. We had guests back to back for two weeks around Christmas and New Year, I've been trying to pack for study abroad, and my computer broke and has been in the shop for the past week. So I'm currently using my other devices when I can. I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **This chapter is a suggestion from Millie!**

* * *

The morning was quiet, and Rex relished in the calm, so unlike the constant noise and bustle of the barracks he was used to. Since the end of the war and his marriage, Rex found the quiet and peace was nice, with some adjustment. He rolled over in the bed and reached an arm over with the intent to pull his wife closer to him but found nothing but empty air. Cracking an eye open, he looked around the room to see if she had gone to the kitchen, but the bedroom door was still shut. A dim light was on in the bathroom and Rex heard muffled sounds of gagging and retching. Instantly he slid out the bed and towards the bathroom.

"Ahsoka, _Cyar'ika_ , what's the matter?" He crouched down beside her and gently brushed her back lek.

Ahsoka was bent over the fresher and only moaned in response. Rex grabbed a wet cloth and passed it to her to wipe her face. Once she was done, Rex supported her as she stood up and walked back to the bed where she flopped down on her side and drew her legs into herself.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Dry crackers?"

Ahsoka shook her head negatively "I'm just going to go back to sleep for a little bit" She whispered

Rex commed in to let Anakin know that neither one of them would be coming to the barracks that day. Then he sat quietly at the table working on reports until he heard Ahsoka get up and rush for the fresher again. Following her, Rex rubbed her shoulders comfortingly while she retched and dry heaved. Once she was finished she leaned back against her husband, exhausted and trembling.

"I don't know why I keep throwing up. I don't have anything left in my stomach." Ahsoka moaned

Rex wiped the thin sheen of sweat of her forehead with the cool cloth. "Maybe it was something you ate?"  
"I don't think I've had anything weird. Just stuff here in the apartment and the temple."

"You have a fever. Maybe you caught a bug." Rex suggested next

Ahsoka hummed slightly "But I'm up to date on all my vaccines. The last time I can remember being this sick was when I had the blue shadow virus. I'm worried it's something else." her voice rose at the end and then she lurched forward again to dry heave.

Her husband sighed "I think we should go to the med center, if nothing else to get some fever reducers and get you hydrated."

Ahsoka nodded in resigned agreement. Rex got both their non-descript jackets so they couldn't be recognized as easily and hustled them into a speeder taxi. Rather than going to the clone med center or the temple, they went to the Republic Med Center.

Once they checked in, they were ushered back to a treatment room and a nurse started IV fluids and anti-nausea medications. The doctor came back next; she observed the couple for a few seconds. The patient was propped on the treatment table, eyes closed and her companion was standing next to her head and talking her while gently stroking her montrals. With a polite cough, she stepped fully into the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lasseya Tarrk, I'm going to be your doctor today. I heard you've been experiencing some extreme nausea and fever today."

Both of them nodded

"Okay. We're going to run some tests to see what's going on. But I'm going to ask you a few questions first." When they nodded, the doctor continued "How long have you had your symptoms?"  
"The nausea started sometime last night. I think the fever started sometime this morning." Ahsoka answered

"Have you had anything to eat or drink since the symptoms started?"  
Ahsoka shook her head in the negative

"Have you taken anything to help with the symptoms?"

"I tried some fever reducers this morning but I kept throwing them back up."

"Okay. We're going to draw some blood and run some tests to check for viruses or food poisoning. I also want to go ahead and do a pregnancy test while we're at it." Dr. Tarrk made a couple of notes on her data pad before looking back up at the couple.

"A pregnancy test?" Rex sounded shocked

"But why?" Ahsoka voice was shaky "We've been very careful because we didn't want to have kids this early."

The doctor smiled and raised her hand calmly "It's just a precaution, to make sure we've covered all of our bases."

The nurse came into the room and started prepping for a blood draw.

"While we work on a blood draw, I'm going to ask that you make up a list of all the food you've had in the last 24 hours and where you had it. In case it's food poisoning we can narrow it down." The doctor told the couple before leaving the room.

Once the nurse had left with Ahsoka's blood draw, the room was silent as the two of them were both lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you really think…" Ahsoka trailed off

"I don't know." Rex sighed and rubbed a hand over his head "We've talked about not wanting to have kids for a few years so we've been careful, I don't see how it could have happened."

"What if I am though?" She sounded nervous "Do you think we could handle it?"

Rex gave her a wry grin. "We've handled thousands of battle droids and hundreds of battles. How hard could one baby be?"

Ahsoka laughed slightly and Rex took her hand and kissed it affectionately.

"If or when we do have a kid though, you have to promise that the boys won't get to name them." Rex laughed

"I can't promise that they won't give us endless suggestions."

The room once again lapsed into silence, Ahsoka lightly dozing as the medications kicked in and Rex keeping vigil.

An hour or so later, the doctor returned with the test results.

"Hi. We've got all your test results back." She waited until the door slid shut behind her to continue. "We've ruled out possible food poisoning. None of the foods you listed were the cause of your illness."

"What about viruses?" Rex asked

"I'm still waiting on a few more obscure illnesses that tend to affect torutans but we've ruled out the most common viruses." Dr. Tarrk was about to continue but her com beeped an alert "I'll be back shortly with those results. I wanted to update you on the results we did have."

"What about…" Ahsoka started to ask but the doctor left too quickly. "She didn't say anything about the pregnancy test." She looked to Rex but he only shrugged

"She had to rush out of here. Maybe she just forgot or maybe she'll tell us with the next round of tests." He suggested calmly

Ahsoka fidgeted on the bed. "I hope so."

Rex grabbed for her hand again a rubbed his thumb comfortingly over the back of it. "Are you still worried that you might be pregnant?"

A sigh "Logically I know that the chances of it actually happening are very slim but I just can't stop thinking about what if it was true. What that would mean for us."

" _Cyar'ika_ , how many times have our plans been shot to _haran_ and we've been unflappable with pulling another plan together? While a baby is a bit more long term, we can take this plan change in stride too." Rex assured her

Ahsoka's lips twitched upwards "I guess you're right. I'm just tried and overthinking things, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, _Cyar'ika_."

Half an hour later Dr. Tarrk returned to Ahsoka's room.

"My apologies for rushing out of here so quickly, I had an emergency with another patient." She glanced down at her data pad "I do have the rest of your test results back."

When the couple nodded for her to continue she did "We did find that you do have a virus, called the Xid virus, which most commonly affects young togurtans."  
"But I should be up to date with all my vaccinations." Ahsoka protested

"Vaccinations can't help with viruses like this. If you have recently visited a planet mostly inhabited with Torgutas such as Shilli or Kiros, then you may have picked it up there." The Dr. smiled when she saw the two relax. "The good news it that with some medication and lots of rest you should be fine in a couple of days."

"My family was visiting from Shili last week and my niece seemed to be coming down with something towards the end." Ahsoka told her

"That's probably where you got it from then. Especially if you don't live on those planets, then you are more likely to have a more severe case of the virus. I will go ahead and write up the prescription and as you leave you can pick it up." Dr. Tarrk turned to leave when Ahsoka called out for her to stop

"I'm sorry Doctor, I don't think you ever told us the results of our pregnancy test."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought I told you earlier." She flipped to her notes "It looks like you had a negative test. Better luck next time!"

When she left the room, both Rex and Ahsoka breathed sighs of relief.

"I want to have kids someday, Rexster. I'm just glad it's not today."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it! I wanted to play around with how Ahsoka and Rex would have felt about suddenly have kids so young. This will be the last chapter for a while because I am going to be traveling so much this semester! For those of you who are still waiting on your chapter suggestions to be written, I have them in a specific order I'm writing them and haven't forgotten about them!**

 **The Wanderer 101- Thank you for your very kind review! It makes me so happy to see that readers enjoy my stories and are following them! I have a few more planned chapters to write to finish out this story; I don't want to end it but with college and work and life getting busier and busier, I am struggling to find time to keep up with my writing. If inspiration strikes I hope to post a chapter every once in a while; so keep watching!**


End file.
